Like Father, Like Son
by Niknakz93
Summary: Sequel "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!" Follow the adventures of Gabriel and his kids, who are just like their father. Tricks and all. Last chapter up now! R
1. Jasper Kindle

As the author of_ "Help! My daddy is an Archangel!" _I'm proud to present...

**Story five- Like Father like Son.**

Jasper Kindle was sat at a bar in Delacambre, Louisiana. His longish sandy brown hair flopped in front of his dark chocolate eyes slightly.

There was a grin upon his young, handsome face as he watched a girl at the other side of the bar. He surveyed her; blonde, tall and slim.

His type of gal.

Suddenly, she caught his eye. Jasper grinned. The girl looked startled for a moment, and then smiled back.

Suddenly, a man sat down next to her, grinning himself. The girl, who had just been about to get up and go over to Jasper stayed sitting, grinning at the newcomer.

Jasper scowled- this newcomer was dark haired with a curious shade of caramel brown as his eye colour. He also had a grin upon his face as he snapped his fingers at the barman, making him bring them both drinks.

Then, to Jasper's astonishment, the man turned in his seat, raised his glass and winked, a smirk upon his face, then turned back to his girl.

Jasper's eyes narrowed- he set his glass down a bit too hard, causing it to crack.

No one was going to beast him like that!

Gabriel grinned, chatting to the pretty blonde chick.

It was so much fun getting one over on fellow Tricksters.

But he was a little surprised- he thought he knew them all. _I must have missed one _he thought silently, taking a gulp of Bailey's, then smiled back at the girl- Sally.

The name made Gabriel feel sad for a moment, for that was his nickname for Sarah... his daughter, Lyra's, mom, who he'd not seen since...

He sighed internally. It had been too long...

He'd nothing from anyone- not even his other daughter Carmen.

Sally laughed. Gabriel rolled his eyes; maybe a quiet night for once-?

'Sorry Sal- I've gotta go.' Gabriel said apologetically, getting up. Sally pouted. 'So soon?' she said, voice morose. Gabriel laughed. 'I'll be back tomorrow- you can count on that.'

Sally grinned and watched him walk off.

But neither of them noticed the sandy brown haired man get up, following Gabriel out.

'_Oi!'_

Gabriel frowned, and then turned to face the Trickster he'd stolen the girl off. He grinned, folding his arms.

'Ello' what can I do for ya?' he laughed.

The blondy brown haired man scowled. 'You stole my girl! What the hell were you expecting?'

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. 'A re you done? I have things to do...'

The man hit him. Gabriel didn't flinch.

But instead sighed and held up his hand. 'Laters big boy.' He smirked, then snapped his fingers- making Jasper vanish instantly.

Gabriel then pulled out his phone, scrolling through the numbers until he stopped at one- Lyra. He sighed, finger hovering above the call button. He scowled, and then pressed it.

She answered on the first ring. 'Hello?'

Gabriel sighed again. 'Hey Ly.'

She was silent for a moment, the said quietly. 'Hey... what do you want?'

Gabriel frowned. 'It's been six months kid- just checking up.'

Lyra sighed now. 'I'm fine.'

Gabriel was scowling now. 'Oh- forgive me for actually giving a rat's ass about my kid (!)' he growled. Lyra sighed yet again.

'What do you want anyway?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Wanna meet up?'

Lyra was silent for a moment, and then said. 'Where are you?' Gabriel answered. 'In Delacambre, Louisiana'

He heard his daughter's silent nod. 'Ok. I'll meet you where?' Gabriel just said. 'Flynn's bar.'

Lyra sighed. 'Midday.' Then ended the call.

Gabriel sighed too, and then put his mobile away.

'Until tomorrow Ly.' He sighed, and then vanished.

**Well... here we go people! Start of the next story! **_**"Like Father Like Son"**_

**This is the follow on story of "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel" you don't have to read it to get the gist- I'll be writing enough info in the chapters to get it without you having to read the 100+ chapters. **

**It's the boys turn this time! Gabe's son! Of course- we have the aftermath of the last "Help!" story, which resulted in Carmen and her sister Lyra going their separate ways, along with their dad- Gabriel, and the Winchesters leaving too.**

**What happened in those six moths apart? **

**Not only do we have the mystery of Gabes son- we have the sister's, who may still hate each other.**

**What will happen? Keep reading folks! Both old and new:) reviews much, much loved! X Nicola**


	2. Annoying

Lyra was sat upon the roof of a church, staring out over the horizon- there was so much still left to see... a whole world she was still yet to see.

She sighed, looking up at the sun- it was nearly midday. She stood up with yet another sigh; it was nearly midday... the chosen time.

She glanced once more over the small town which she'd lived in for a few weeks, then vanished.

'_And did I tell you just how much that colour suits you?'_

Sally sighed, smiling slightly. 'About three times now.' Gabriel grinned. 'Well you really are a babe ya know?'

Sally blushed.

'_Gabe?'_

Gabriel looked up from his perch on the sofa with Sally with a frown, and then he grinned. 'Well hello there.' He grinned.

Lyra folded her arms and scowled. 'It's only been six months.'

Gabriel flushed. 'Oh...' then he grinned. 'Lyra?' she nodded. Gabriel leapt up and hugged her, almost popping Lyra's head off.

'Let me... g-go!' she barely got out. Sally frowned. 'Who's this? A friend?' Lyra's eyes narrowed at her- no doubt she was her dad's newest "prey"

She grinned sweetly. 'Oh, he's my husband.' Sally's grin quickly faded. 'Oh.' She just said, giving Gabriel a look that definitely told him to get lost. As she walked off, Gabriel growled at his daughter.

'Do you know how much effort I had to put into getting her? I had to nick her of another Trickster damnit!'

Lyra shrugged, sitting in the now vacant space. 'Tough. Get used to it.'

Gabriel folded his arms sulkily like a little boy.

Lyra suddenly remembered something he'd said earlier.

'Hang on- did you say there was another Trickster here?' she frowned. Gabriel sighed and nodded. 'Some guy who thinks he's "gods gift to women"' he said the last bit in distaste.

Lyra smirked. 'Are you jealous?' Gabriel snorted. 'Me? Jealous? Ha! no way.'

Lyra smirked again- she just had to meet this guy.

'Where is he?' she asked, glancing around the bar. Gabriel rolled his eyes, then they flickered slightly to the other corner of the room.

Lyra's eyes turned to where he'd just given away without meaning to. She saw a young man with sandy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes that reminded her of her own.

'Don't you dare!' Gabriel scolded as she got up and made her way over to him.

'Hello' she grinned, sitting opposite him. He looked up, eyes wide in surprise. 'Oh, hi.' He grinned. Lyra crossed her legs as she stole some of his champagne.

'And who are you?' she asked, giving it him back.

The man laughed. 'The names Jasper.' He took one of Lyra's hands and pressed his lips to it. 'And who are you may I ask?' he said with another grin.

Inside, Lyra was laughing- no wonder Gabriel was so jealous; this guy was such a charmer, and utter flirt.

Lyra smiled, receding her hand. 'Lyra.'

Jasper grinned. 'Did you know your name is a beautiful constellation in the northern sky?' Lyra couldn't help it- she smiled. 'Oh! I never knew that.' She said with a laugh.  
Gabriel watched the pair from afar- his eyes narrowed.

There was no way this dick was gonna hit on his own daughter. Then he had a brainwave and smirked. He picked up his glass of Vodka Mudshake, and then smirked once more before finishing it.

Not too long after the "flirting" began; the man- who Gabriel still didn't know his name, got up to get another drink. Gabriel followed him, then snapped his fingers, teleporting him outside.

'Oh come on!' the man laughed, shaking his head at Gabriel. 'That the best you can do?' then he smirked. 'This chick is definitely mine btw... and for you information; that means "by the way"'

Gabriel scowled, never before had he come across such an infuriating little dick!

He grabbed the front of the dicks jacket. 'Your gonna leave my daughter alone you pompous prick!'

The man frowned. 'Are you being serious? That hottie chick has an ugly fugly piece of crap for a dad?' he pushed Gabriel away. 'Poor girl...' he sighed, making Gabe scowl even more.

He'd had enough of this brat. He vanished, and then reappeared behind the man- ramming him hard with a stake. The man gasped, and then crashed to the floor. Gabriel grinned in triumph, and then pulled it out.

He walked off, twirling it with a cheery whistle- that was the brat sorted.

Gabriel arrived back in the bar, and then looked over at Lyra...

And scowled.

The man was sitting there, not a single drop of blood on him, a glass in his hands. When he saw Gabriel looking, he raised it to him, adding a wink as he took a sip.

Gabriel folded his arms in defiance.

What the hell was going on?

**Well... I think we've all guessed who Jasper is- even if daddy and little sister haven't lmao! Well, if Jas and Gabe cant stand each other now, how will they react when they find out their related? Gonna be hilarious lmao! Next chapter soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	3. Daddys Boy

'_Umm... Ly-? I think we have a problem.'_

Lyra frowned at her dad as she came back and sat down next to him- he was staring at Jasper with a curious eye.

She frowned, snapping her fingers and making the barman bring her another drink.

'What kind of problem?' she frowned. Gabriel was still staring at Jasper. 'He's not a Trickster- I'm positive.' He just growled. Lyra blinked hard. 'What-? Why would you say that?' she smirked. 'Still jealous?'

Gabriel scowled. 'No! But I mean I killed him! And it wasn't a copy either- it was the real deal...'

Gabriel continued staring at Jasper.

'He's something else.'

Lyra sighed. 'Stop being such a dick! And then get over it that he's better looking than you!' Gabriel was silent in shock, and then stared more closely at Jasper; there was a weird aura around him... just like his own and Lyra's.

He frowned- there was no way...

'Do you know where our little freaks staying? I think its time I paid him a proper little visit.' Gabriel growled as Jasper got up and walked out, winking at Lyra as he went past and out the door.

She sighed. 'He's staying here, room 23... why?' Gabriel grinned, finishing his drink.

'Because were gonna pay our little friend a little visit later.'

Lyra scowled. 'Leave him alone! Whats he ever done to you?' Gabriel scowled. 'He's no Trickster- I'm sure of it.'

Lyra was confused. 'Not-? But what is he then? He's got all the traits you have.' Gabriel frowned. 'Fantastic (!)' he just said, getting up and walking out.

Lyra followed him.

Some reunion (!)

'Are you seriously gonna do this?'

Lyra sighed as her dad got ready to teleport- he'd made her stand beside a circle. 'Why the hell do you want this for? He's not a freaking angel!'

Gabriel smirked. 'Then he should be able to get out- call it a gut instinct.' Lyra sighed as he vanished.

'Ok dick! Spill the beans- what are you?' Gabriel growled, glaring at the dick who was sat in bed, a pretty girl either side of him.

He sighed, putting his arms around their shoulders. 'You're very rude did you know that?' Jasper sighed, snapping his fingers and making his girls vanish, and himself fully dressed. He got up and walked over to Gabriel.

'Its not often I get fellow Trickster's around- much less them trying to kill me.' He smirked, running a hand through his hair.

Gabriel scowled. 'Trust me pally- I've been around long enough to know your not a Trickster.' Jasper raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? And why would you say that?'

Gabriel scowled, then grabbed the front of Jaspers shirt and slammed him against the wall. Jasper sighed 'Look- I'll give you one of my girls if you scuttle off.'

Gabriel smirked. 'You really think you can just make me poof off just like that?' Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Well... it always seems to work- tell my dad that.' He said bitterly. Gabriel frowned- Tricksters didn't have-?

'I wont ask it once more- what are you?' Gabriel growled; he was seriously losing it now. He was becoming very tempted to just blow up the hotel- Jasper along with it.  
but to Gabriel's surprise, Jasper just sighed. 'I'm not even sure what I am myself thank you very much-o.'

Gabriel frowned. 'What the hell do you mean you don't know what you are? You dumb piece of-!' Jasper interrupted with-

'Hey! All I know is that my mom screwed an "angel!"'

Gabriel stared. He was a-?

'You're a Nephilim-? Ah... get screwed! No way!' he burst out, glaring at Jaspers bewildered look. 'Nephilim? Whats that?' he asked, still looking confused.

Gabriel surveyed him through curious eyes- he didn't know-?

'It's just as you said it- the kid of an angel and human woman.' He said, loosening his grip a little. Jasper stared, eyes widening.

'They really are angels-? I thought it was just a...' he said in shock. Gabriel frowned- this guy really was in the dark.

He didn't have a clue what he was... but then...

'How the hell'd you become a Trickster then?' he asked curiously. Jasper shrugged, his dark chocolate eyes genuine.

'Well... I always loved playing jokes, sweet stuff...' he grinned. 'Girls. So when I found out I could do all these wacky weird things- I thought "why not use it?" then I met a Trickster when I was nineteen... and it pretty will decided it for me when I turned him into a cupcake then ate him.'

Gabriel tried not to laugh- what a guy! Turning a Trickster into a cake... then eating him-?

Sounded like the kinda thing he'd do.

**A/N: Ok guys! Things are really gonna start hotting up/get funny soon. So father and son have a chat, but not realizing the truth. Next chapter will be a time travel one.**

**Back to the 1800's, to when Jasper was born- to find out who his father is... and what a shock they will all get lmao! Reviews loved folks! Next chapter up soon X Nic**


	4. Back To The Past

'So... what kind of things can you do?' Gabriel asked as they returned to Flynn's Bar.

He shrugged, picking up his bottle of Bacardi Breezer. 'All sorts- I can create things out of thin air, make people do what I want...' he grinned. 'Chicks find me irresistible.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Big whoop (!)'

Jasper grinned, and then turned to Lyra. 'So you're a Tricksters kid?' he smiled. Gabriel scowled. 'Oi! No touchy!'

Lyra agreed, folding her arms. 'Nah- Tricky's aren't my type. Sorry.'

Jasper pouted, but to both Lyra and Gabriel's relief, gave up.

Then he sighed. 'I'm about 146.' Gabriel's eyes widened. 'That all?' Jasper scowled. 'Oh yeah-? How old are you then?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Too old to remember- more than a thousand anyway.'

Jasper nearly choked on his drink.

'That's impossible!' he almost yelled. Gabriel shrugged. 'You wanted to know.' Jasper stared, and then asked. 'Whats your name anyway?'

Gabriel thought about that for a moment- just as he was going to say "Gabriel" He changed it into. 'Loki.' He grinned.

Jaspers eyes widened. 'The original-? No way!' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'You've heard of me then?'

Jasper nodded, a grin starting to appear upon his handsome face. 'Who hasn't? The pagan Trickster Loki... I'm sure every Tricksters heard of you- your tricks are legend; changing the Egyptian king into the Sphinx, your antics with Cleopatra...' he grinned. 'The Great Train robbery.'

Lyra scowled at her dad. 'Did you really do all that? I'm very disappointed in you!' Gabriel pouted. 'But it was fun!' he protested. Lyra folded her arms.

'Very bad Trickster!'

Gabriel hung his head in mock shame.

'You can take me back-? So I can find out who my father is-?'

Jaspers eyes were wide with excitement. 'You can take me back to 1863-? Really!' Gabriel nodded. 'Think of it as a learning experience.'

Jasper grinned, then shock Gabriel as he pulled him into a tight vice like hug.

Were all Tricksters so... enthusiastic-?

When he let him go, he frowned. 'How can you time travel? I thought it was impossible.' Gabriel grinned. 'Im awesome, that's how.'

Jasper rolled his eyes- from a guy stealing his chick... he was now becoming a friend of sorts.

'_So... your mom met this angel dick at a ball? Well... that's different.' _

Gabriel had just finished listening to the short story Jasper had told them- apparently, his mother- Cynthia, had been visiting her sister at the time in Alabama- it was the girls birthday. They were holding a ball in celebration.

A big one too.

Jasper sighed. 'Her exact words were- "a charming, well educated young gentleman.'" Gabriel smirked. 'Yeah- I bet he was! I'm betting he just wanted to get under her dress.'

Lyra and Jasper raised eyebrows at him.

'Charming (!)' Jasper sighed. Gabriel just shrugged. 'Hold the applause- it not necessary.'

The pair just sighed.

'Can I come?' Lyra asked her dad as Jasper went of somewhere, promising them he'd be "back in a mo"

He looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'Sure!' then he looked at what she was wearing.

'Hmm... Your gonna stick out like a sore thumb if you go wearing jeans...' Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers.

Lyra was suddenly dressed in an elegant blood red ball gown and matching high heeled shoes. Her hair elegantly curled and shaped.

'Wow...' she just said, looking at her reflection, poking her hair slightly. 'This is amazing!' she grinned turning to her dad, who had changed himself.

'Hmm... I'm not really feeling the boots.' He complained, snapping his fingers and making the heel shorter. He grinned, jumping up and down twice, making his aristocratic hair come loose a little. 'That's better!'

'_What the hell-?'_

Jasper was back, and he was staring at the "costumes" with wide eyes.

Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers. Jasper frowned, and then looked at his own reflection.

'I look like a dick!' Jasper complained, pointing to his hair, which had been smoothed back.

Gabriel shrugged.

'Get used to it- chicks almost fling themselves at you in the 1800's.' then he scowled. 'No screwing around! Where going to see who your father is... not play with hoop skirts!'

Lyra smirked- he needed to remain himself of that rule.

Gabriel clapped his hands together. 'Ready for the off?' he grinned. The pair nodded.

Gabriel grinned again, and then grabbed them both, making the trio vanish instantly.

**A/N: Soo! A trip back to 1863-? Well... that's going to be fun lmao! Buts whats gonna happen when Jasper see's his mom with his new friend-? Epic freak-out, then a bit of yelling me thinks lmao! Next chapters going to be set in the Renaissance period- big dresses, big hair, aristocrats... let the ball begin! X Nic**


	5. The Truth

The only noise when they reappeared, was a heavy thump upon the ground as Gabriel collapsed against a nearby tree- they were in a section of small woods now.

'Oh shi-! Dad?' Lyra said in concern, dropping to her knees next to him.

He groaned, a hand on his forehead. 'Nearly 200 years-? What the fudge bar was I thinking?' he very nearly snarled at himself. Lyra sighed, rolling her eyes. 'You gonna be ok?'

He nodded. 'Hell yeah!' he tried to get up, but promptly landed on his ass again.

'Or maybe not.' He admitted grudgingly. Then he sighed in defeat. 'Ah- just go without me. I'll be here.' He grinned.

'I'll just make some candy to recharge.'

'He's actually a kinda nice guy.'

Lyra looked at Jasper in shock. 'Oh, if you knew him as long as I have, you'd soon be whistling a different tune.' Jasper laughed, catching hold of Lyra's hand, but she immediately threw him off.

'Hey-! I may be the daughter of a Trickster, but I'm no where near freaking like my dad on that part!' Lyra growled, her elegant hair quivering.

Jasper sighed, and then rolled his eyes. 'Sorry little miss bossy.'

Lyra scowled- freaking Tricksters...

Just then, as they cleared the last sparse trees, they heard the music- ballroom music.

Jasper grinned, then held out his arm. 'No escape now.' He winked. Lyra groaned and took it, walking forwards with him into the mansion, which was teeming with elegant women, and proud aristocrats.

'Where is she?' Lyra hissed as they blended in, moving onto the dance floor as the waltz began.

He frowned, eyes hunting. 'I don't know. She-'

'_Ladies and gentlemen, and earls of the court... may I have your attention please?'_

the music quietened down, and the dancers came to a standstill as they looked to the top of a majestic sweeping staircase, where a man in an elegant black suit was standing, his face proud and haughty.

'Presenting, her Ladyship, Annaliese Rose, and her escort, Sir Eldric.

There was applause as a young woman with a elegant light green dress, long tightly curled hair, and aqua blue eyes appeared at the top of the steps, a handsome man in a dark suit on her arm. As the applause died down as the pair walked down and stopped in the middle of the dance floor, facing each other.

'And our belle of the ball- Cynthia Rose, and her escort, Sir Gabriel De Angelo.'

Lyra almost gasped aloud at the name, then her eyes widened at the pair at the top of the staircase.

It was him- her dad... her Gabriel.

Jasper frowned as his mother and the man he'd not long just met stood at the top of the stairs.

Lyra couldn't help herself- she sniggered.

Her dad with long blonde-brown hair that fell to his shoulders in light waves was just too funny, and the sight of him in a dark "smart" suit.

Then there was Cynthia... Gabe hadn't gone wrong- she was gorgeous. Her dress was a flowing soft pink, Cynthia herself had flowing white blonde hair, which was lightly curled and dark sapphire eyes.

Lyra turned to Jasper, who was in shock.

'That-? He's my dad-?' he just choked out as the pair walked down to the dance floor too.

Lyra grimaced- they might be brother and sister-?

_Wait until "future" Gabe hears about this_ Lyra thought with a slight smirk.

She and Jasper watched as he grinned the same way he did 164 years in the future- the perverted one.

Lyra giggled as Gabriel took Cynthia's hand, still grinning, they bowed slightly to each other, then the band struck up, starting the dance. Lyra looked around just in time to see Jasper pushing his way through the crowd to the exit.

'_He's my dad?'_

Jasper was running back towards where Gabriel was, anger blurring the edge of his thoughts.

The bastard... his own father was a Trickster, and none other than Loki-

The biggest dick of them all!

Lyra grabbed him and slammed him against a tree.

'Listen up dick! We don't know yet!' she growled, making Jasper scoff. But Lyra knew she was lying to herself.

Who else could it be around here-?

Jaspers powers proved that- the sweet tooth, the carefree life... the girls...

They were all Gabriel's traits.

Just then, they heard laughing, then Cynthia's voice. 'I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble with my father!' then a reply, but they couldn't make it out... thankfully.

Lyra sighed and gave in.

'Hey brother.' She just said in defeat.

'_Oi! Daddy!'_

Gabriel frowned and opened his eyes.

'"Daddy?" what the fudge-?'

He couldn't finish, as Jasper had picked him up by his coat and threw him into another tree.

'Argh! Damnit! What was that for?' Gabriel demanded, getting to his feet- a little unsteady from the time jump, but nearly better. Jasper stood before him, eyes deadly.

'Just thought you could knock my mom up and run off eh?' he yelled. Gabriel froze. 'What the hell are you talking about!'

Jasper smirked. 'Cynthia _Rose_ ring a bell now?'

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'The pretty little white blonde chick?' he said in shock.

Jasper snarled, which made Gabriel realize.

'Holy fudge monster... you're joshing me-?' he turned to Lyra. 'Please don't say this dick is my biddy bitty baby boy-?'

Lyra nodded grimly.

Gabriel groaned.

'Oh give me a fudging break! I'm actually becoming a smidgeon pissed at being a sex god!'

**A/N Well... the truths out! Whats gonna happen now? And how are they gonna get back before their discovered? Some epic things coming up- keep reading folks! X Nic**

**P.S lmao! Gabe with long hair!**


	6. The Return

Lyra sighed- she had a brother? A 164 year old brother-?

Oh the joy (!)

She was glad she didn't snog him then.

Jasper was still glaring at his father. 'Just take me back! I've had enough! Whether you screwed my mom or not- you're not my father!' he growled.

Gabriel sighed. 'I can't.' Lyra frowned. 'Huh-?' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Not until morning anyway- batteries are drained.' He shrugged.

'Looks like were spending the night here.'

Lyra had fallen asleep with her head on Gabriel's shoulder, until she woke suddenly. She opened her eyes just in time to see Jasper disappearing up a tree. She frowned and followed.

What was he up to now-?

She paused at the top of the tree to see him sitting on a branch, staring up at the moon.

'Lyra.' He just said- so he'd seen her... Lyra sighed and sat next to him.

'Alright?' she asked quietly. Jasper nodded, still not facing her. 'Mmhmm. Yup sis.' Lyra laughed. 'Gonna take a while to get used to that.'

Now Jasper turned to her, a slight grin on his face. 'I'm uh... sorry for hitting on you.' He apologized. Lyra laughed. 'Doesn't matter! I thought you were pretty hot when I first saw you! So I should be apologizing too.'

Jasper grinned. 'Your actually quite a nice gal for the daughter of Loki.'

Lyra sighed. 'About that...'

'_Were you going to tell him without me? Charming (!)'_

Gabriel had joined them.

Jasper rolled his eyes. 'What now daddy-o?' Gabriel sighed. 'You deserve the truth...'

Jasper scowled. 'What? I don't want to know if my mom was good in the rose bushes thanks very much.'

Gabriel grinned. 'Well, if you really want to k-'

'No I don't!'

Gabriel pouted. 'Fine. Your not just a Trickster.'

Jasper frowned. 'Huh-? Sorry Loki old man... I'm confused now.' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'For one thing, my real names Gabriel- Loki is just a cover name.'

Jasper stared. 'Gabriel?' but Gabe continued before his son could speak again.

'I'm an Archangel.' he just said, eyes serious.

Jasper laughed. 'Archangel Gabriel-? Theres no such thing!' Gabriel smirked, then he said. 'Can Tricksters send people back in time? And do they have Half human half angel children?'

There was a gasp as Jasper nearly fell of the branch, Lyra grabbing him before he fell. 'Gabe!' she scowled. Jaspers eyes were wide. 'What am I-? Half-?' Gabriel nodded.

'A Nephilim.'

Jasper was so confused, horrified... and scared for the first time in years.

'Your being serious... aren't you-?' he whispered, dark eyes wide. Gabriel nodded. 'Afraid so kid.'

Jasper looked at Lyra. 'And you-?' he started. She nodded. 'Yes.'

Gabriel sighed. 'I'll explain it all...'

In the next hour or so, Gabriel and Lyra told them everything about what he was, Gabriel's story... Lyra's story.

They were all on the same page now... after many, many interruptions.

'Soo... I have another sister too?' Jasper frowned, walking between Gabriel and Lyra. Lyra nodded. 'Carmen yeah.' Jasper frowned. 'Was she the one who-?'

Lyra scowled. 'Yeah- blamed me for killing her mom when I didn't!'

Gabriel sighed- he had just enough power to get them back.

And good job too.

In the motel room, Lyra was fast asleep on the bed- Gabriel was on the sofa, Jasper, who'd they had a right job convincing to stay, was asleep on the other bed, a lollypop in his mouth.

_Defo daddy's boy _Lyra had smirked before turning out the lights.

_Oh Lyra-? _

Lyra's eyes snapped open- she knew that voice.

Samyaza...

She looked over the top of the covers... and screamed. _He _was standing there, smirking at her, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

_Missed me darling? _He grinned. Lyra got up, backing away. 'Go away... _go away!' _She yelled. 'Leave me alone!'

Samyaza walked forwards, smirking.

'I'll be back darling- you can count on that...'

'_Lyra! Wake up! Goddamn it!'_

Lyra woke with a gasp to see Gabriel in front of her on the bed, holding her wrists in a vice like grip.

'Are you ok?' he said, caramel eyes concerned, letting her go. Lyra gasped- it was just a dream.

There were tears in Lyra's eyes.

Gabriel sighed, hugging her. 'Something tells me that you have something you need to get off your chest?' he asked. Jasper was watching quietly from the other bed, his eyes open under the covers.

Lyra sniffed. 'Its Samyaza... he keeps appearing in my dreams- its like he's haunting me.'

Gabriel sighed. 'He's gone now- you know that.'

'_Yeah. And have we all forgotten just _how _Sam-YA-za came back in the first place?'_

Lyra and Gabriel looked up at the familiar voice- even Jasper looked over the top of the covers to see who it was.

Gabriel nodded, eyes sad.

'Carmen...'

Carmen stood there, glaring at her younger sister, arms folded.

'Hello daddy... Lyra...' She just said in a dark voice.

**A/N: Promised the chapters would get longer ^_^ well here ya go! Ooh-! Carmen's back! Whats gonna happen now-? It still seems she hates Lyra. Hmm... What about when she finds out about Jasper-? Not having a very good time our Carmen lmao! Next update soon! Reviews much loved, as I'm not sure whether to continue this or not. Thanks! X Nic**


	7. The Hunt Begins

The lights switched on to reveal Carmen still glaring at Lyra, then turn to Gabriel.

'Where the hell have you been?'

He blinked, sitting up on the sofa. 'Huh? What do you-'

'_a whole freaking year! You couldn't be assed to see if I was ok or anything?'_ she yelled. Lyra frowned. 'Uh- get your facts right; it's only been six months.'

Carmen snarled. 'No! It's a year! It's nearly Christmas 2010!'

Lyra frowned. 'What-? It was about June when we left.' Carmen folded her arms, her eyes narrowed. 'Where to? Hell I hope!'

Gabriel sighed, looking over at Jasper and saying in a quiet, apologetic voice. 'Sisters.' He rolled his eyes too.

'_Right! Shut your freaking pie holes! Arguing is not gonna h-!' _

But his words came too late as Carmen lost it and blasted Lyra back into the wall. She got up, eyes going dark- like how they were with Samyaza.

'Your gonna regret that bitch.' She just snarled. Carmen smirked. 'Whats wrong? No Yaza-boy around to help-?' her words were cut off as she went smashing into the window, feeling shatter as she went through, and landed with a thump on the grass outside.

Gabriel had had enough.

'Right! I'll say it again! Stop-'

'_Shut up!'_ the girls yelled in synchronization.

Gabriel scowled- no one told him to zip it... not even his kids.

'_Enough!'_ he bellowed, flinging his arms out and pinning the pair who were almost circling each other like ravenous wolves.

Carmen snarled. 'Let me up! I want to rip her freaking _head off!'_

Gabriel sighed, and then crouched down between the pair.

'Are we going to behave now?' he growled softly. Lyra rolled her eyes. 'I will if _she _does.' Gabriel looked at his eldest daughter. 'And?' he asked, eyebrow raised. Carmen just growled under her breath. 'Fine.' She eventually said.

Jasper watched as Gabriel snapped his fingers and allowed his big bad younger sisters up.

_welcome to the family(!) _he though sarcastically, walking out now it was "safe"

Carmen turned her attention to him then. 'Who's this?' she asked, and Jasper noted that she had her father's eyes. _Our father _he reminded himself.

Gabriel sighed. 'This is Jasper... your brother.' He said in defeat. Carmen's eyes widened, and then snarled at her dad.

'You just couldn't keep your freaking, damn pants on could you?'

Jasper smirked, but spoke. 'I'm 164 love.'

Carmen's eyes widened. 'Jeez... how do you stay so fit?'

Gabriel cleared his throat loudly, making Carmen smirk. 'Whats up daddy? Jealous of the new fitty in town? N'aww!'

Gabriel's scowl deepened, then frowned and asked. 'Why were you looking for us anyway-?' he caught sight of her flared expression when he said "us" he sighed.

This was going to take a while to sort.

She sighed. 'Something's going on- it's like the Apocalypse again...' Gabriel frowned. 'What is it? Do you know?'

Carmen sighed. 'I met another Nephilim while I was travelling... but she's been stolen.'

Gabriel's frown deepened. 'Stolen-? What-? Who is this Nephilim?'

Carmen shrugged. 'Some angel called Ramiel is her dad. That's all I know.'

Lyra gasped. 'Ramiel-? Wasn't he-?' Gabriel nodded. 'From when I first met ya- one of Lucifer's "trusted" minions to guard The book of Daemon.'

Jasper understood- they'd told him all about Damon and the whole "Lyra turned evil" story.

Lyra frowned. 'He wasn't evil either...' she looked down sadly. 'He saved us...' Gabriel sighed too. 'I got him wrong- I shouldn't have banished him from Heaven.'

Carmen frowned. 'Too late for that- his daughter, Bianca, got stolen by these things...' she met her father's eye.

'Some of the released Nephilims escaped... they've been running riot. I didn't know what to do, so I went looking for you.'

She shrugged now. 'When I couldn't find you, I went to Sarah's, but she just told me that it had been six months since she'd seen either you or Lyra. So I guessed you two were together.' She sighed. 'I had a tip off from a burst of power at Flynn's Bar, and that you had been seen with someone called Jasper, and vanished.' She shrugged again.

'I felt you return, and here I am.'

Gabriel stared. 'Some escaped-? Damnit! Why can't these fudging cockroaches just _piss off already?' _Carmen smirked. 'Exactly my thought.'

Lyra sighed, a feeling of dread in her stomach. 'Can they actually be killed?' she asked quietly. Gabriel nodded, and then said. 'We need that Nephilim blade though- it's the only thing that can kill them.'

Lyra sighed yet again. 'This one?' she said, and it appeared in her hand. Gabriel took it, nodding. 'This Bianca, do you have any idea where she might be?' he asked, tucking the blade inside his jacket. Carmen nodded. 'Somewhere in Alabama- Huntsville I think.'

Gabriel nodded. 'Were gonna get this chick first.' He looked slightly sad.

'I owe Ramiel big time... it's the least I can do.'

**A/N: Well, things are starting to heat up now! Carmen's back, her and Lyra's relationship are still a tad rocky... and she knows about Jasper. So now were on the hunt for this Bianca- a friend of Carmen's, and daughter of fallen angel Ramiel. Will they find her in time? Next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	8. Bianca

_Alabama. Huntsville_

'Oh she's here...' Lyra said, stopping dead as they walked into the town.

Gabriel, Carmen and Jasper frowned.

'How can you know that?' Gabriel asked, seriously creeped out- it was like she was a whole different person sometimes.

She sighed, then tapped her temple with a finger.

'Call it an extra sense Lucy taught me...' she sighed. Gabriel realized. 'Oh.' He just said, and then asked. 'Where is she then?'

Lyra just stared straight ahead. 'Uhh-? Ly?' Gabe said, waving a hand in front of her face, making her snap out of it.

'I can't tell. It's either that way, or that way-'

She pointed north, then west... then east.

She didn't know.

Gabriel sighed. 'Guess were splitting up?' jasper rolled his eyes, and headed towards the north alone.

'Jaspers kinda weird.' Carmen frowned. Jasper turned around, stopping dead.

'Oi! I heard that!' he called to her. Carmen stuck her tongue out.

Lyra and Gabriel went east, leaving Carmen with the north.

Along the north road, Jasper kicked an empty can of coke- why was he even doing this? Sure; he had just found out he had an archangel father and two Nephilim sisters... but he should have just ran off.

Screw family... he'd gone without it for 146 odd years. Why should he bother now.

He sighed and looked up, his dark chocolate eyes fixed on a deserted warehouse.

Good place to bunk off.

Inside, it was dark and thankfully, empty.

Or so he thought.

He heard footsteps, they were skittish, but definitely human... or in a humans body.

'Show yourself freak!' he yelled, shattering all the blacked out windows, making light stream inside.

He frowned- there was no one there. He turned with a sigh, only to get thrown back against the wall of the warehouse by some unseen foe, knocking him out.

_Meanwhile..._

'How about your mom? Have you seen her?'

Gabriel was staring at Lyra, scrutinizing her. She sighed.

'No.'

Gabriel scowled. 'Why? I'm betting she's freaking out!'

Lyra sighed, stopping dead. 'The last time I saw her... it was just before I "died"' Gabriel nodded. 'Exactly!'

Lyra sighed, chocolate eyes sad.

'Maybe I could go back for Christmas...'

Gabriel grinned. 'Family Christmas! Sounds good to me!'

Lyra smiled. 'Same here. As long as Carmen doesn't snap again...'

Gabriel couldn't answer that.

_West_

Carmen had scoured the west side of Huntsville to no avail- Bianca wasn't there.

As she was walking back, she heard snarling coming from a warehouse.

Maybe-?

_In the warehouse_

Jasper awoke with a groan, only to find he couldn't move. He looked down to see himself on a strange sigil of sorts.

'What the hell-?'

'_Are you ok?'_

Jasper jumped at the unfamiliar voice. 'Huh-? Who are ya!' he just said.

There was a laugh, a female laugh which made Jasper realize.

'Are you Bianca?' he asked, trying to look behind him, but he literally couldn't move- neither could this girl.

'Who's asking?' the girl said. Jasper sighed. 'Were here to find this girl- know where she is?'

The girl didn't answer for a start, and then said. 'I'm Bianca. And who's "we?"'

Jasper's eyes widened. 'Oh- my...' he swallowed hard. 'My dad, Gabriel, and my sisters are looking for you.'

There was silence. 'Archangel Gabriel?' she just said, voice expressionless.

Jasper sighed. 'Yes.'

Bianca growled. 'That dick kicked my dad out of Heaven! Then he died trying to save the freaking asshole-!'

She went on with a few more choice words.

Jasper sighed. 'Look- I'm not exactly fond of him either, but work with me here- how do we get out?'

Bianca sighed. 'Not sure- these things locked me here...'

'_Well, well! Look who got captured already!'_

Jasper scowled at his sister- Carmen, as she stood before him, a smirk upon her face, arms folded. She snapped her fingers, and Jasper found he could move again. He turned around to see Bianca for the first time.

He grinned- she was tall, auburn eyed and dark maroon hair. But at the moment, she had a scowl upon her face.

'Hello?' she just said, walking past them to the exit.

'Do you _want _to get captured?' she demanded.

The other two followed, glancing at each other.

This new girl, Bianca, was dead bossy.

A shadow hovered in the doorway, watching his prey walk away. His eyes narrowed- there would be another chance. Besides-

It wasn't them he wanted, nor Gabriel...

It was Lyra.

**Well, things are changing now! And will get much more interesting now we've met Bianca, daughter of Ramiel. And ooh! Whats after Lyra now? Keep reading folks! X Nic**

**There wont be any updates tomorrow- as its my birthday!:D:D Woohoo! Thanks soo much for the fics you guys have wrote as a present! *huggles* I loved them all! **


	9. Past and Future

Carmen frowned.

'How the hell did you get caught?' she asked Bianca when they headed back towards where Lyra and Gabriel were.

She sighed.

'No idea- something just knocked me out...' Bianca said, walking alongside Carmen- Jasper was hanging back-

These two girls were... he couldn't think of a bad enough word.

Bossy-? That didn't cover it.

And besides- she'd gotten herself captured too- that made Bianca just as stupid.

At last, they caught up with Gabriel and Lyra.

Bianca didn't recognize Gabriel, but she knew who he was straight away; the one who practically killed her dad.

Gabriel frowned.'Jeez- why do all these freaking angels and crap have girls?'

Bianca sighed, then put a hand on her hip.

'Duh (!) Read the Book of Enoch idiot! It's a common fact that nearly all the Nephilims are female- guys are pretty rare because their much more powerful.'

Gabriel scowled. 'Oh well sorry (!) Let me just nip to the nearest library and check it out (!)'

Biance smirked, and Gabe noted that she did look like Ramiel- the marooon eyes and hair.

Creepy...

Then he noted Bianca scowling at hm, and decided to ignore her.

After the "successful hunt in Huntsville" Lyra decided-

She was going to go home.

'Gabe...' she sighed, turning to him. 'Hmm?' he just replied, looking inquisitive.

Lyra sighed.

'I'm gonna go home... I bet moms so...'

She couldn't finnish, but he understood. He sighed. 'It's almost Christmas Ly- why don't we all go-?'

He grinned.

'Family Christmas!'

_'Lyra!'_

Gabriel and the other's watched as Sarah ran up to her daughter and flung her arms around her, tears in her aqua eyes.

Lyra just stood there, not really knowing what to do-

Times had changed. Could she really have her mother back-?

'Hey mom...' she just sighed as Sarah let her go. 'Is that really you-?' she asked, eyes wide.

Lyra nodded. 'At least... I think so.' she shrugged.

Jasper watched with a frown- his own mother had died years ago... having him as a matter of fact.

Maybe what Bianca had said was true-

Male Nephilims were stronger than females.

After Sarah had calmed down, the introductions followed suit.

'-This is Jasper.' Gabriel shrugged, nodding at him.

Sarah frowned. 'Friend of yours?' Gabriel laughed. 'Err... not exactly...' Sarah frowned, and then understood.

'Screwing around _again?' _she yelled at him, folding her arms and glaring at Gabriel with evil eyes.

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. 'Hey- he's 145... Cut me some slack!'

Sarah's eyes widened. 'Ho- how old-?' she just gasped. Jasper grinned.

'I was born in the Renaissance.'

Sarah laughed weakly. 'Gosh...'

Jasper continued grinning- he may hadn't had the chance to properly talk to his sisters, but he could tell they were going to get along.

He and Lyra at least- Carmen was a bitch at times... stubborn cow.

Same for that damn Bianca!

Later on, when the other introductions were over about Bianca, they settled down for the evening.

It was the day before Christmas Eve.

Lyra went bed early- it was the first time she'd slept in her own bed for...

Too long.

She and Carmen hadn't spoken another word to each other since the massive fallout.

Gabriel sighed, watching her vanish, then the bed creak slightly as she got into it.

Maybe things would get better, he wondered, looking over at Carmen, then Jasper. Bianca had gone somewhere.

'Where' Bianca?' Sarah wondered aloud with a frown.

Jasper sighed- the house was starting to feel like a prison anyway.

'I'll go find her.' He sighed, getting up and vanishing.

He found her on the hill- she was sitting there, staring at the setting sun.

'You alright?' Jasper frowned. Bianca turned to him, and he saw tears in her maroon eyes. 'Yup.' She said, wiping them on her sleeve. 'Just thinking of my parents.'

Jasper sat down next to her. 'Tell me about them.' He smiled. She smiled a little too.

'I always knew I was different... then my dad turned up when I was about six...' she smiled now. 'He was such a good daddy. I didn't even know he was an angel until I was fifteen.' She laughed.

'It was a right shock finding out I was part angel. But I loved my dad- and I didn't really mind...' she sighed now.

'Then I found out when I came home from school, that these others- Kabaiel and Tamiel had dragged him back into his old life.' Bianca shook her head. 'He didn't want to.'

Jasper listened in silence- there was more to this girl that met the eye.

Maybe she was ok after all-?

Carmen sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Gabriel frowned. 'S'up?' he asked with yet another frown.

He wasn't exactly doing well- Sarah wanted nothing to do with him after the year apart. He'd shrugged it off.

He always got her back in the end.

Carmen sighed. 'Its-'

But the rest of her words were cut out due to yelling upstairs.

They vanished in an instant, Sarah following in hot pursuit.

_Samyaza again _Gabe thought with a groan as he saw Lyra- she was clearly having another nightmare. Then she woke up, face white.

_Something's going on _Gabe realized suddenly as Lyra's chocolate eyes widened and met his.

Something big...

* * *

**Well, whole new elements coming in now. Male Nephils are stronger than females? That would explain the girls- its mentioned in the book of Enoch:) Next chappiee up soon! X Nic**


	10. Bar Bash

'Whats going on?' Lyra wondered aloud when the others finally went away. She sighed, getting up and going over to the window, looking out- it was snowing heavily.

Christmas eve today... and the whole family were here.

Well... nearly all of them.

They weren't too difficult to find- she knew their tracks well.

Lyra knocked on the motel door, a few hundred miles from her home. It opened after a moment to reveal Deans slightly shocked face.

'Ly- Lyra-?' He just said, eyes wide. Then he grinned. 'Hell have you gotten sexy.'

Lyra growled and pushed past. 'Your such a dick sometimes Dean.' was all she said. Then she frowned.

'Wheres Sammy?'

Dean sighed. 'He's in the bar.' he grinned. 'Winning me some money I think on the pool.'

Lyra sighed, then pulled the door open.

'Hey-!' Dean called after her, running to catch up. 'Why are you here anyway? Last time we saw you, you went all renegade!'

She growled now and turned to. him

'Shut up.' she scowled. Dean frowned. 'Where did you go?' Lyra sighed.

'Everywhere.'

They reached the bar, where Lyra saw him-

Sam.

As he noticed her, his eyes widened. 'Ly? he said in shock, making the guy he was playing scowl and growl

'Take the damn shot already!'

Sam scowled. 'Keep the freaking money-' he chucked the notes in the guys face, making his scowl deepen. Lyra scowled now.

'Uh uh!' she tutted, taking the cue from Sam and going back over. She grinned.

'I'll double everything.' she just said, eyes on the man, who looked suprised, but smirked and nodded.

'Bring it on sweetheart!'

After ten minuets, the man soon wished he'd never said that.

Lyra had cleaned him out of $500.

'How the hell are you so good?' Sam wondered aloud as Lyra counted the money in front of them- Dean was of the same opinion.

Lyra grinned. 'Lets just say dad taught me a few tricks a few years ago.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Figures.'

Sam sighed, then frowned. 'Are you on your own?' Lyra shrugged. 'Well... believe it or not; I've got a big brother.

Dean nearly choked on his beer. 'Wha-? That dicks been at it again?' Lyra rolled her eyes.

'He's 145 odd Dean.'

He started coughing again. 'How old-!'

Sam laughed at Deans inability to handle big things. 'Big brother eh? Bet Gabe flipped at that.'

Lyra laughed.

'Oh he did.

Dean frowned now. 'What about Carmen? Are you two speaking again?'

Now she looked sad. 'Kinda. But shes still blaming me...' Sam sighed and hugged her. 'Don't worry.' He smiled. 'You two will sort things out.'

Lyra smiled. 'I sure hope so... I miss her.' she sighed, then grinned up at him. 'By the way, I didn't come all this way to just clear the pool table.' the grin widened.

'Family Christmas!'

Deans eyes widened. 'Uhh... no way!' he said, but Lyra snapped her fingers, transporting the trio to her house.

'My freaking car!' Dean yelled rounding on her. She sighed, and with another snap, the Impala appeared behind Dean. He scowled, but didn't say anything.

As Dean walked towards the house- no doubt to see Carmen, Sam turned to Lyra and sighed.

'Before you say anything else.. I just want you to answer this-' Lyra's eyes widened. 'What?'

He sighed and said. 'Do you still love me? Or was it all just a lie that Samyaza created?'

Lyra stared- did she even know the answer herself-?

Of course she did.

**Sorry guys:( Short chapter as not very well at all:( The next one might come later- keep looking out for it folks X Nic**


	11. Family Knows Best?

Lyra sighed at Sam.

'Of course I love you silly- Samyaza couldn't take that away no matter how hard he tried.

Sam smiled. 'Really?' Lyra hugged him. 'Duh (!)' she let him go, taking his hand in hers. 'Christmas.' She laughed, nodding inside, then she smirked.

'Wait until you meet the big brother.'

Sam groaned. 'Is he anything like Gabriel?' Lyra giggled and bit her lip.

'No. Hes worse.'

Sam groaned.

'Oh great (!)'

Inside, everyone go the shock of their lives as Dean strolled in, yelling. 'Hey honey! I'm home!' Gabriel groaned- so that's where Lyra had vanished off to...

To get the pair of Muttonheads.

Great (!) what a jolly Christmas this was going to be (!)

Carmen beamed and ran over as he came into the room. 'Dean!' she said happily, very nearly throwing herself at him. Over her shoulder, he saw Gabriel- scowling at him as per usual, Sarah on the single sofa. Dean smirked internally. So she'd finally had the sense to dump the dick-? Fantastic!

Then there was someone he'd never seen before. Then he realized-

'You're the big brother right?' He asked as Carmen let him go. The guy nodded- he was sandy brown haired, which hung just below his ears, and his eyes were a dark shade of chocolate brown.

Dean also noted just how much of his father he had in him... at least he was much better looking than Gabriel-

He'd managed to avoid looking like a dick also.

The guy stood up, holding out a hand. 'Jasper Kindle.' He grinned. Dean hesitated a second, then took it.

'Dean Winchester.' Dean grinned, letting it go just as Lyra and Sam came into the room. He glanced at Gabriel as he saw them holding hands.

Gabriel's face was stony- but he'd gotten over the worst of it a while ago.

He didn't really have much choice in the matter.

'_Oi! I'm not making anymore damn hot chocolate! If you want more, you can shove it up your ass!' _

sam and Dean jumped at the unfamiliar voice, then saw another new face- it was Bianca.

Dean grinned, making Carmen kick him in the ankles, making him swear under his breath. 'What was that for?' he demanded.

Carmen scowled. 'I know what your thinking remember? Eyes up!'

Dean scowled.

It just wasn't fair!

Bianca raised an eyebrow at Dean. 'Trust me mate- if it was a choice between you and Gaybriel, I would rather die.'

Both Gabriel and Dean scowled.

'And whos this charming little madam?' Dean said with a mock smile. Bianca finished giving out the hot chocolate, and then turfed Gabriel out of his seat- much to his annoyance.

'I'm Bianca.' She answered, folding her arms. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'What are you? Wicked witch of the West?'

Bianca smirked. 'No actually.' Gabriel sighed. 'Shes a Nephilim... of a fallen angel.'

Sam and Dean stared. 'Oh nice (!) more angels getting laid...' the smirk returned. 'We must try it with Cas; you never know, it might make him a little bit brighter.'

Everyone who knew who Castiel was burst out laughing.

Lyra grinned. 'Look- its Christmas eve; were supposed to be happy and jolly.'

Everyone looked sceptical.

'Jolly?' Gabriel sniggered. 'You try having these two constantly bickering in your ear all day!' he nodded at Lyra and Carmen, who rolled their eyes.

Christmas was off to an awkward start...

'-Whats with you and Ly?'

Carmen sighed at Dean as he asked that painstaking question as they stood alone in the kitchen.

'She killed my mom!' she nearly burst out. Dean sighed. 'No she didn't- you have to get that crap outta your head!'

Carmen scowled. 'Not you too!' she went to push past, but he grabbed her and made Carmen face him.

'She didn't do anything! It was all Samyaza! Surely you know that!'

Carmen sighed. 'Yes... but she could've said no to him!' she threw Dean off. 'She let freaking Lucifer teach her for freaks sake!' Dean grabbed her again.

'Listen! You're overreacting- Lyra was tricked!'

Carmen stopped trying to throw him off, and promptly started crying, shocking Dean even more. 'Whats wrong?' he frowned, pulling her into his arms.

Carmen sighed. 'I know it's not her fault...' Dean frowned. 'Then why do you keep exploding at her then?' she was silent for a moment, then said.

'I just don't know who else to blame...'

Dean scowled. 'That's no excuse! Shes your freaking sister!' Carmen was silent, her face blank, then she nodded.

'I know...'

Dean scowled and turned her around, pushing her into the living room. 'Right! Everyone out except Lyra and Carmen!'

Lyra scowled, so did Carmen.

Bianca and Jasper vanished instantly- family feuds... they didn't want to get involved in them. Sarah left too.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'What are you playing at Dean?' he scowled. Dean pushed Carmen into the room, and then just cleared his throat loudly.

'Out!' he yelled. Gabriel's scowl deepened, but he complied. Sam raised an eyebrow- what was his brother getting at-?

Then he understood.

He got up and left with Dean.

'I sure hope you know what you're doing.' He said to him as they walked outside.

Dean laughed nervously.

'I think the term "playing with fire" is a good one.'

Sam groaned.

**Woop! The boys are back in town! Well... things are gonna be interesting next chapter- Carmen and Lyra trying to settle their differences-? Deans gone insane... lets hope they don't burn the house down! Next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	12. Forgiven

Carmen was scowling at her sister.

'I don't want to talk to you.' She just growled.

Lyra sighed. 'Look- why do you hate me so much?' Carmen laughed.

'Oh! You only killed my mom!'

Lyra groaned. 'Look- I didn't! It wasn't me! It was Samyaza!' Carmen sneered.

'Yeah... I believe you (!)'

Lyra sighed. 'Look sister- I'm more sorry than you will ever believe...' Carmen looked up to see tears in her younger sisters chocolate brown eyes.

'But you still did It all...' she whispered, tears forming in her own. Lyra sniffed, then, without warning, threw her arms around her older sibling.

'I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!' she sobbed into her shoulder. Carmen just stood there... then put her arms around the girls shoulders.

'I'm sorry for the way I've been acting too...' she said quietly into Lyra's hair.

* * *

Gabriel sighed, sitting next to Sarah on the garden bench.

'You think they're gonna fight?' she sighed. Gabriel looked at her, eyes morose. 'I certainly hope not.'

Sarah sighed and put her head on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

Gabriel frowned and looked at her. 'What the heck for?' Sarah shrugged. 'Making you think I didn't love you anymore.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

'And do you?'

Sarah laughed. 'Of course I do idiot!' Gabriel grinned. 'Well... that's a load of my mind (!)' Sarah rolled her eyes.

Boy did they bicker like an old married couple sometimes.

* * *

Jasper was sat next to Bianca on the hill.

'Family eh?' he just said with a laugh. Bianca laughed too.

'Agreed.' She looked sad. Jasper frowned, then realized.

'You miss your dad?'

Bianca nodded, and then sighed. 'Mom too... she died a few years ago.' She shrugged. 'Heart attack out of the blue.'

Jasper groaned. 'Sorry.' Bianca laughed slightly. 'Ah don't worry about it- Its been years now...' she looked sad again. 'Both of them...'

He put an arm around her shoulder. 'Hey- look at the bright side; you've got us?' Bianca smiled.

'Thank you- you're a nice guy.' She laughed. Jasper laughed now. 'It's not often someone says that to me!' Bianca frowned. 'Why?'

Jasper shrugged. 'Let's just say I'm a lot like my daddy.'

Bianca laughed and shook her head. 'Oh- now I understand!'

Jasper chuckled, and then asked. 'Are you sticking around for Christmas? Knowing the family... its gonna be epic.'

Bianca sighed, and then smiled.

'Sure.'

* * *

Carmen and Lyra went out into the garden to try and find where the others had vanished to- well, here was two of them.

'Eurgh! Get a room!' Carmen scowled at Gabriel and Sarah.

Gabriel smirked. 'Can we really-?' Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes; it was so typical Gabriel.

He smirked again and stood up. ' Are you girls finally talking again?'

Lyra sighed, and Carmen nodded.

Gabriel grinned. 'Finally!' the girls rolled their eyes.

Yet again, typical.

Once everyone had arrived back in the house, the little Christmas Eve "party" began...

But the night was just beginning... a storm was brewing...

* * *

**Ok! Next chapter! Got the whhooollee next week off, so lots more updates coming up:D ooh- what happening now? And just as Lyra and Carmen are sisters again. What is it? Wait and see;D X Nic**


	13. Seasons Greetings

Jasper turned over in his sleep, a frown upon his face.

Compared to the dreams of doing some famous hot chick, this was very different...

In the dream, it was very dark, then it cleared into an opulent room, where three angels were sat around a table- the one at the head was important... Jasper could feel it.

The head angel spoke.

'We must get him... the army's in dissaray without a leader!'

The other two angels nodded, and the one on the left said.

'But if we can't get him to return?'

The head angel sighed.

'Then he use the son.'

Jasper awoke with a start, chest heaving.

What had that just been-? Weird...

He closed his eyes and nodded of again, dreaming of a naked Angelina Jolie.

* * *

The next morning- christmas morning, started out like this-

'Lyra! Give me the freaking pie now!'

Jasper sat up with a groan from the sofa, Carmen on the other did the same. Her dark brown hair was rufflled and eyes heavy.

'Man is it Christmas already? I berely slept a wink- Gabriel decided he'd make stupid noise in the middle of the night...' then her eyes widened. 'Oh I'm gonna freaking kill him!'

Jasper sighed.

Family (!)

Just then, a yelling Lyra ran through the living room, holding an apple pie in her hands, Dean chasing after her.

Carmen and Jasper just stared.

What the hell was going on? Insane damn family!

Then Sam bobbed his head around the door. 'Uhh.. sorry if we woke you- Lyra stole Deans pie.'

Carmen laughed, getting up. 'We kinda got the gist of that.' He chuckled. 'They are so immature sometimes.'

Jasper laughed now. 'And don't we know it.'

* * *

After the morning madness, Gabriel and Sarah finally came down, followed by a bored looking Bianca.

The Winchesters had to leave- Bobby called with an urgent hunting mission... shame.

Gabriel grinned at the presents under the tree.

'Holy moley! Santa's been! Damn I love christmas!'

The others just stared- he was so weird sometimes.

When the present opening came, Jasper was sat on the single sofa, a big mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He doubted he would have anything.

Lyra ripped open a small package to find a little silver locket. She smiled and opened it to find a picture with her, Gabriel, Carmen and her sister.

Gabriel grinned sheepishly. 'I uhh, did that before we met Jas.' Lyra laughed, and put it on. 'It's beautiful... thank you!'

Gabe grinned. 'Its no problem.' then he handed Sarah a package. She frowned. 'Do I really want to open it?' Gabriel grinned. 'Well I want you too.'

Sarah sighed and pulled it open- only to reveal a set of silk lingerie.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Sarah smirked and threw them at him. 'Dream on!' She just said with a laugh. Gabriel look the set off his head and pouted. 'Aww please!'

Everyone just laughed-

It was just so typical.

Lyra handed him a present now, a smirk upon her face. 'To go with that-'

Gabriel frowned, then opened it.

'Oh ha ha (!) Very funny!' He just scowled.

Everyone was beside themselves at Lyra's present. 'Surely you know how to use them?' Lyra snickered.

Gabriel scowled and folded his arms.

'If anyone else has bought me these damn things, your better take them away now!before I blow them up!'

The others looked at each other, then sighed, picking up at least twelve presents... leaving only a few left.

Gabriel scowled- Charming!

* * *

After the present opening ended, it was time to cook the christmas lunch.

Gabriel had volunteered, to everyones horror.

Gabriel stared at the turkey- what was he supposed to do-?

He prodded it, and it suddenly caught alight. 'Damn-!' he yelled, trying to bat it out, but the flames and smoke grew.

'Damnit!' he yelled, picking it up and lobbing it out the window; it smashed, but the flames died down.

He poked his head out the window, then snapped his fingers, returning it to the table.

It looked ok... except for the bits of grass sticking out of it.

Oh well, it would pass... until Sarah saw it...

Now the day really started!

* * *

**Ok, next chapter! LMAO at writing this, it was soo much fun! Gabe found a lingerie store... lmfao! And the present Ly got him-? Priceless... next chapter soon! X Nic**

**p.s To all I've been talking to on inbox, its playing up X_X but you can still carry on the chat from finding my email address on my profile- im on now. Thanks all! **


	14. Unexpected Present

_Gabriel stood on the hill, two angels flanking him._

_It was dark times- the Nephilim War._

_And he was the one in charge of eradicating these abominations... these insults to his Father. _

_He raised his sword, a grin curling upon his face as they came closer-_

_It was going to be a War to remember._

_

* * *

_

Gabriel set the nature-fied turkey down on the table. 'There!' he said proudly.

Everyone just stared- it had piece's of grass sticking out of it at odd angles.

'What-? What did you do to it?' Sarah just asked, prodding it- it was overcooked as well.

Gabriel grinned sheepishly.

'It kinda... err... had flying lessons out the window.'

Sarah's eyes widened, and she got up and ran to the kitchen.

_'What the hell have you done to my kitchen?'_

Sarah stared in horror- there was all sorts of things ranging from custard to ketchup splattered all over the cupboards, and to top it all of, a great big smash in the window!

'Gaybriel!' she yelled furiously, going back into the dining room. He grinned guiltily. 'Umm... Merry Christmas?' he offered, raising his glass of Baileys to her. Sarah stormed over and snatched the glass of him, then pointed to the kitchen.

'Clean it up! Now!' she ordered. Gabriel pouted, but got up and walked back in. Within a few seconds, the place was sparkling. He came back in, then pouted yet again at Sarah. 'Does this mean you won't wear those things I bought you tonight?'

Sarah sighed, then put a hand on his shoulder.

'No.' she smirked.

* * *

That night was far from relaxing- truth or dare was the main event.

'Ok, ok! How old were you when you first got laid?'

Jasper scowled at Carmen. 'Nice (!) But I was seventeen when I did. To a nice lovely respectable girl in the neighborhood.' Then he looked thoughtful.

'Well... she didn't say that for long.'

The others groaned and Gabriel grinned. 'Thats my boy!' then smirked. 'My turn! I dare you...' he looked around, then focused on Bianca.

'I dare you to snog Bianca!'

Everyone stared in silence at her reaction, and were shocked when she smirked and put down her glass.

'Bring it on! Unless your scared?'

Jasper scowled. 'No way!' then he shocked them all as he did the dare; kissing Bianca.

Gabriel was pissed off- he never thought Jasper would have the balls to do that! Unless-

'Ha! You actually love her don't you?'

Jasper scowled at him. 'No I freaking don't!'

Gabriel snickered. 'Sure (!)'

Jasper scowled, but inside he was smirking; he had the perfect prank to play on his father. Sarah sighed, then announced that she was going up to bed. Gabe grinned and winked. 'Going to put that lingerie on eh?'

Sarah sighed. 'No I'm not.' then vanished upstairs.

Gabriel grinned. 'Oh, she's just getting ready.' Lyra snorted. 'Yeah dream on (!)' Gabriel grinned, then vanished.

Jasper chuckled.

'You wait and see what I've got planned for him tomorrow!'

Everyone frowned, but didn't ask.

* * *

In the morning, Gabriel woke up with a yawn, running a hand through his hair.

Damn she didn't wear the lingerie!

He walked down the stairs to the living room to hear the quiet chatter of Lyra, Carmen, Jasper and Bianca. They looked up as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

And nearly screamed, although, Jasper was smirking.

'What?' Gabriel frowned as Carmen and Lyra bother covered the others eyes. Bianca just choked out.

'Do you think you could maybe put some clothes on-?'

Gabriel frowned- he was wearing knee length shorts and a t-shirt, then realized-

_'Jasper!' _he yelled, snapping his fingers hastily, fully dressed again. Jasper was beside himself.

'Paybacks a bitch eh?' he snorted. Gabriel snarled. 'Your such a dick!'

Jasper smirked now. 'Guess where I get it from Daddy-o?'

Lyra was laughing, but then her mom came downstairs, a weird look upon her face. 'What up?' Lyra asked with a frown.

Gabriel and Jasper turned to her now, Gabriel was frowning too. 'Whats up? Surely I'm not that bad-?'

There were tears in Sarah's eyes now. 'Hey-!" Lyra said, getting up and hugging her.

'What wrong?' she asked again. Sarah sobbed out.

'I think I'm pregnant.'

* * *

**Well... that was a shocker! Sarah having another kid-? Lets hope not lmao! Updated tomorrow! And the reactions and the outcome whether she is right or not! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	15. New Beginnings

Everyone was silent as the news finally sunk in.

'Are you-? Are you having a joke-?' Lyra said, eyes wide, letting her go. Sarah just shook her head, tears glistening on her cheeks.

Gabriel was scowling. 'Who have you been cheating on me with then?' Sarah groaned. 'I haven't! And besides- your never here, so how would it count as cheating?' Gabriel's scowl deepened. 'So you have?'

Sarah growled. 'Fine! I did find somebody else after the whole palava!'

Everyone quickly looked at Gabriel- his face was blank, then the scowl returned.

Lyra groaned as they started bickering again- parents! But then she wondered something.

'Hang on- if you are... whose is it?'

Attention was fixed back on Sarah, who shrugged. 'How do I know?'

Gabriel vanished, too pissed off to stay. Lyra threw her hands up in the air. 'Great (!)' she sighed, then lowered them. Then she turned to her mother. 'Could-?'

She nodded. 'I really think so.'

* * *

Gabriel was pissed off.

Sarah having another kid was a big enough thing, never mind finding out she'd shacked up with some other guy!

Currently, he was sat on the hill, a scowl upon his face;

He wasn't going back anytime soon.

Sarah came back downstairs, fully dressed. Lyra frowned.

'Where ya going?'

Sarah shrugged. 'Clinic to find out.'

Carmen watched Sarah leave through dark eyes- man was she not expecting that!

Talk about a Christmas!

Sarah was lucky to find one open on Christmas day. Lyra wanted to go too, but Sarah flat out refused.

What a jolly Christmas this had turned out to be (!)

* * *

Jasper had escaped the house and went to the park nearby.

He sat on the swings, watching the kids play on the slide, squealing happily. He sighed wearily- man was family turning out to be a big... well... it spoke for itself.

Just then, the sun came out, hitting him dead on. He sneaked a look behind him- his wings were showing;

All four of them.

Why he had four, he never knew. His sisters and father only had two.

Then they faded away as the sun vanished behind a cloud. Jasper sighed and stood up, glanced once more at the children playing, then vanished.

_'Huh? Where am I-?'_

Jasper had reappeared, but not at the house as planned.

He had arrived in a room... he recognized it.

The one from his dream.

He stared around, a frown upon his face as he couldn't leave. What was going on-?

_'Hello Jasper.'_

He spun around, scowling as a voice said his name. He stared; it was the big boss angel, as he liked to call it. If it could have been a gender, it would have been female.

He frowned. 'Where am I?' The angel smiled.

'Heaven.'

* * *

Lyra was sat on the sofa beside Carmen- Jasper and Bianca had vanished somewhere. The boys said they were on their way back after their hunt.

What a load of shocks they were going to get.

Just then, the front door opened, and Sarah as came back. Lyra leaped up immediately. 'Well?' she asked, chocolate eyes wide.

Sarah sighed, her long light brown hair was windswept, her ice ice blue eyes weary. She plonked herself down on the sofa before answering.

She nodded. 'Yes.'

* * *

**Well... bet everyone wasnt expecting that lmao! But, a little problem- whose is it? We all know who the first daddy could be, but theres another, who we will meet next chapter. Thanks all! X Nic**


	16. Fall For Anything

Lyra just stared. 'Really-? God... what ya gonna do?'

Sarah frowned, sitting down on the sofa beside Carmen. 'Keep it of course!' Lyra grinned.

That sounded good to her- a baby brother or sister.

Carmen was frowning. 'Where's Jasper and Bianca? And Gabriel for that matter?' Lyra looked at her, frowning. 'I thought Jasper was in the garden chatting to Bianca?'

Carmen shook her head. 'Dads probably brooding somewhere, but I've not seen the other two for a good while.'

Lyra smirked. 'Ya don't think-?' Carmen snorted now. 'Oh, I'm sure their now; Bianca's not like that.' The smirk continued though.

* * *

'Heaven-? What-?'

Jasper was staring at the angel, confusement in his eyes. 'Why the hell would an angel drag me to Heaven? I'm sure the phrase is "drag me to Hell"' then he looked thoughtful. 'Good movie mind.'

The angel sighed, sitting down at the head of the table. 'Sit-' it asked, not commanded.

Jasper stared suspiciously, but sat opposite.

'So what do the fairies want with me?' He asked, putting his feet up on the table.

Yet again, the angel sighed. 'We need your help.' Jasper frowned, then smirked. 'If you lot need help on your harps, I'm not doing it.'

The angel scowled now. 'This is no time for joking!' Jasper sighed, putting his feet down. 'With what?' he asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

The angel spoke. 'You see... when Lucifer rose almost a year ago, he took away our leader yes?'

Jasper nodded. He'd seen Lucifer with his own eyes as he was passing through, realized who he was and vanished to Africa, far away.

He didn't exactly wanna meet the Devil

Well... Uncle Lucy-Lou.

'Michael fell into the void with him... and left Heaven without a leader.' The angel continued. Jasper nodded, and it spoke again. 'Fortunately, there was one angel who rose up to take the place- Castiel.'

Jasper nodded- he'd actually heard that name from one of his sisters before. He was betting this Cas knew the Winchesters.

'I still don't see why I'm needed if theirs a boss now.' He frowned. The angel sighed wearily. 'But, there is one place in which Castiel cannot control- the army.'

Jasper's frown deepened. 'And?' The angel added. 'It was your father who first led the Garrison's; but when he ran off, Michael took over them best he could...' The angel groaned. 'Lets just say there were angels betraying Heaven in many ways.' Jasper just nodded. 'So Daddy-o's this big like General or something? Why don't you just pull him back up then?'

The angel shook its head. 'Gabriel is an Archangel- one of the original four. His powers are more vast, that even I can't comprehend some of them.'

Jasper smirked. 'So your scared of Heavens Playboy?' The angel groaned. 'We've heard little of him after he ran away... but some things did reach Heaven...' Jasper smirked- this was becoming too funny.

'And me? I'm doubting you bought me up here for some toga-time?'

The angel laughed, then looked up.

'Back in a moment. It said, vanishing.

* * *

Gabriel finally "calmed down" enough to return.

'Lets meet this other guy then.' He smirked at Sarah. She sighed and picked up her phone.

'Fine I'll call him.' she said, walking out the room.

Gabriel growled and turned to Lyra. 'Where's Jasper?'

Lyra frowned. 'You've not seen him either-?' she looked at Carmen worriedly. She sighed. 'I'm sure he's fine- just shacking up with Bianca somewhere.'

_'No he isn't!'_

The others turned around to see her scowling face.

Then their eyes widened.

Where was Jasper-?

'Can't you tell where he is?' Lyra asked her father. He shrugged. If he hasn't put sigils preventing e from doing it on him somewhere, yup.'

Carmen tapped her foot impatiently.

Gabriel groaned. ''Fine!' He looked up at the sky and said. 'Where o' where is Jasper? Where could Jasp-'

'_Gaybriel!'_

He sighed in defeat. 'Fine.'

But after only a moment of "searching" he realized.

'Heaven.' He frowned. 'Jasper's in Heaven-?'

The others stared. 'What the hell-?' Carmen almost yelled, and Lyra's eyes widened. Is he-? Dead-?'

Gabriel shook his head. 'No... he's kinda in limbo- the waiting room..' He frowned. 'How the hell'd he get there?'

Lyra just said. 'Can you take us there?'

Gabriel growled. 'Home? I'm not going home! They'll freaking whoop my ass for running off!.

Carmen sighed. 'But it's like you said- the waiting room. They won't know your there.' Gabriel thought about it for a moment- setting foot back in Heaven was sounding very unappealing.

He groaned.

'Fine! But at the first sign of crap, I'm outta there!'

Bianca shook her head. 'I'm not going.' the others glanced at her. 'Sure, sure..' Gabriel said just as Sarah walked back into the room.

'Whats going on?' she frowned. Gabriel sighed. 'Fairy trouble with Jasper- we'll be back soon; just nipping to Heaven for a cup of tea and a slice of angel cake.'

Sarah groaned. 'Just hurry up! Ok?' Gabriel grinned. 'Sure thing Ma'am.'

They all vanished except Bianca.

* * *

Jasper was walking around the room- since he couldn't vanish out. What did they want him for? It was all very weird...

'_Urgh! That felt like utter crap!'_

Jasper started- he knew that voice; Carmen.

He spun around to see her, Lyra and Gabriel. 'How-?' Jasper started, but shook his head.

'Never mind- just get me outta here-!'

_'I'm afraid thats not possible'_

Everyones gaze snapped to the head of the table, where the angel was sitting.

Gabriel's eyes widened in realization.

'Bianca-? What-?'

The angel sighed, and the light dimmed down to reveal the girl. 'No fooling you is there?' she laughed.

Jasper was scowling. 'What the hell?'

Bianca rolled her eyes. 'Sit, all of you.' she asked. Gabriel remained standing as the others sat.

Your a Sentinel aren't you?' He growled. Bianca grinned. 'Yup.'

Lyra was confused. 'A... Sentinel? Whats that-?' Gabriel laughed. 'They guard the gates of Heaven-' he gestured around. 'This place- the crossing between Heaven and Earth. And act as messengers sometimes.'

Now they understood.

Bianca clapped her hands. 'Very well done- glad to see you've not tarnished down there on Earth Gabe.'

Gabriel grinned sarcastically. 'Whatever. Just what do you lot want with Jasper?'

Bianca sighed. 'He's the last remaining person who can lead the Garrison's.'

Gabriel laughed now. 'Him? Do that? He'd have to have-'

'Four wings?' Bianca nodded, then turned to Jasper, who was frozen. Gabriel turned to him now. 'Four wings? I seriously doub-!

Jasper sighed and spread them out so they were visible.

It shut Gabriel up immediately.

'Holy fudge.' Gabriel just said, staring at the four wings.

Jasper shrugged and receded them. 'So?' He asked Bianca. 'That sob story was a lie?'

Bianca groaned. 'No! Its real! Except the fact Daddy put me up here when he had to leave.' She shrugged now. 'I kinda became integrated with the Sentinels and became one.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Wow (!) Now Jazzy here leading the Garrisons-? Are you outta your freaking mind?'

Bianca sighed. 'We know of the risks... but he is the only one other than you that can do it... unless-?'

_'No- fudging- way.' _Gabriel hissed, making Bianca smirk. 'Exactly!'

Jasper was thinking hard- his own army-? That actually sounded pretty appealing... but-

'Can I have some time to think about it?' He asked Bianca, who stared, but nodded. 'Sure. But we need an answer within the month.' Gabriel scowled. 'Or?'

Bianca chuckled. 'Or we drag you back to to it. Sorry.'

Gabriel glared. 'I'm _never _coming back to Heaven! So go screw Lucifer!' Bianca sighed. 'Head Sentinel gave the orders... not me.'

Gabriel sighed 'Just freaking take us back, and tell Mr. Macho that I'm not doing it. Neither is Jasper!'

Bianca sighed now. 'As you wish-'

She snapped her fingers, and they vanished.

* * *

'Sarah! Were back!' Gabriel yelled through the house. Lyra glanced out the window- it was dark. They'd obviously been gone hours.

Maybe time moved very differently in Heaven to Earth-?

_'Gabe-? Ly-?'_

They all looked to the top of the stairs; where they got a shock.

'Hell you've gotten fat in a few hours.' Gabriel snorted as she came down. Sarah slapped him.

_'Few hours? Try few months! Its been three damn months since you lot went gallivanting of on your little rescue mission!'_

Gabriel rubbed his cheek- she was pretty good at them. Plenty of practice yielded that.

Lyra stared wide eyed. 'Oh crap...' then she hugged her mom as carefully as she could- she looked fragile. Then she laughed. 'Showing now eh?' she said, pointing at her stomach.

Gabriel rolled his eyes- here they went again. And the kid probably wasn't even his.

'So what happened to the meeting?' He asked as Sarah sat heavily down on the sofa. She sighed. 'He... dumped me as soon as he found out I was pregnant...'

Gabriel watched her ice blue eyes fill with tears, then sigh, sitting down next to her. 'He was probably an ass anyway.' He said with a small smile. Sarah turned away. 'At least he stayed around, not poofing off all the time.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Look- I'm sorry yeah? Its just...' Sarah scowled. 'Excuses! I don't wanna hear anything more! Get the hell out! And I hope I never freaking see you again!'

Carmen and Jasper watched in silence as their dad's eyes widened. 'Ya don't mean that-? Your kidding right?'

Sarah scowled, then pointed to the door. 'You know where the door is! Or if not, just poof off!'

'Mom-?' Lyra said quietly, her eyes wide. Sarah ignored her, her glare fixed on the renegade angel.

'Fine.' He shrugged, then vanished.

Lyra groaned. 'What the hell were you playing at?' Sarah had tears in her ice blue eyes. 'He had it coming...' she just said, tears spilling now. Lyra sighed and pulled her mom into her arms. 'Come on- were back now. Everything's gonna be alright...'

But it really felt like the family were falling apart...

* * *

**Woo! Extra long chapter as promised! Quite a lot of stuff happening this chappie- Bianca's real identity, Jasper leading the Garrison's? And when they return, three months have past? Well Gabes well and truely in the dog house now lmao! Lets hope the family get back together before the kid comes... Next chapter up soon! Hope everyones not getting bored of this story lmao! X Nic**


	17. Little Minion

Gabriel was sat on the hill- pissed as he was, he just couldn't make himself leave. Hell, the kids would go beserk, and besides- this thing with Jasper was disturbing.

He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, staring at the rising sun; a new dawn.

'Ah, what the hell.' he muttered to himself, turning around and walking back to the house instead of teleporting for a change.

Sarah was still sat downstairs on the sofa, the arrival of the kids, who had gone upstairs to bed, and her and Gabriel's argument had woken her up completely... even though it was six in the morning, and she'd only had a few hours sleep. The kid could be annoying sometimes with the sudden little movements, making her jump.

Least this one wasn't as bad as Lyra, now she had been a little devil before she was even born.

She sighed, then jumped, but it wasn't the kid this time; it was Gabriel.

He was sat next to her, caramel eyes sad.

'Do you really hate me?' he asked, eyes wide and fixed on her. Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Yes!' she said, but there wasn't much force behind it.

Gabriel sensed it too and smiled. 'Sure about that?' Sarah groaned in defeat. 'No.' she just sighed, looking the other side, but Gabriel just swapped in a heartbeat, still gazing at her.

'Leave me alone!' She hissed, turning back the other way. Gabriel pouted. 'Pretty please look at me?' Sarah groaned and turned her head to him. He sighed. 'Look; I'm sorry yeah?'

Sarah snorted. 'You are aware of how often you say that?' Gabriel sighed in defeat. 'Fine! I'll leave and never come back like you wanted.' Sarah was silent, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'I thought thats what you wanted?'

Sarah groaned. 'I don't want you to leave... especially not now.' Gabriel snorted. 'It's not even mine!'

Sarah scowled. 'How do you know? Do you have some hi tech angel mojo that tells you?' Gabriel rolled his eyes.

'No. But you already had Lyra, and humans by any standard shouldn't be able to have angel kiddies.'

She laughed now. 'I must be special then (!)' she said sarcastically. Gabriel sighed and put a hand on hers. 'You are though. You never even freaked the first time we met... and I killed a guy right in front of you!'Sarah chuckled now. 'That was denial you idiot!'

Gabriel shrugged, a grin spreading across his face. 'So? It was technically the first date.'

Sarah rolled her eyes- he never changed. Not once.

'Its the four month scan tomorrow.' she told him with a sigh. Gabriel nodded. 'Mmhmm...' the sigh returned. 'Are you coming?' she asked him. Gabriel shrugged. 'Dunno.' Sarah growled now. 'You do know theres a good chance this kid is yours ya know?'

He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Yes.' he answered. Sarah pulled herself to her feet.

'Then get your act together.' She just said, walking back upstairs. Gabriel started humming "waddle along" which made her growl and turn to face him.

'Don't.' she warned him. 'Just... don't...'

Gabriel grinned. Some fun could come outta all this after all!

So he went up after her to annoy her some more.

* * *

The next morning when Gabriel woke up, he sneaked into Sarah's room and stared at her curiously- was it his? Or the other freakshow guys?

He lent forwards to poke her, but there was a sudden noise above him- he looked up just in time for the lampshade to fall of and smack him hard in the face.

'Owww!' he yelled, waking Sarah up with a start. 'What the hell are you up to?' she growled at him. Gabriel pinched his nose, scowling at her.

'That freaking kids picking on me! It made the lampshade fall! Its evil I tell you!'

Sarah started laughing now. 'Gabe... its a _baby _it can't hurt anyone!'

Gabriel scowled at the thing.

'Yeah... for now (!)'

Maybe it really was his if it was already playing jokes-?

'Mom-?'

It was Lyra. She and Carmen, closely followed by Jasper walked in, no doubt woken up by Gabrie'ls yell of "evil baby"

Jasper smirked at his father. 'Did she bash you? Good on her!' Sarah rolled her eyes. 'He says the lampshade fell of and hit him.'

The others stared. 'Coincidence... yeah-?' Carmen said, almost laughing. Gabriel continued scowling. 'That kids a freaking devil! I'm sure of it!'

The others just laughed- maybe the kid was picking on him, maybe it wasn't.

But it sure wasn't the end of the strange occurrences.

Later on that day, just before they left, Gabriel had accidentally smacked into Sarah as he walked past... and got a painful electric shock as a result of it.

'Now that was solid proof!' Jasper was saying as they walked down to the clinic- where Sarahs sister, Marie, worked.

Gabriel was smirking along the way, he said to Sarah. 'Wasn't your sister in the other room when we-?'

_'Shut up right now!'_

Gabriel smirked, but took the hint- Sarah was still scowling.

And she carried on scowling as they went inside.

After a few minuets, Sarahs name was called and they all went inside- Marie, unfortunately, was off ill.

The nurse smiled at Gabriel. 'Are you the father?' Gabriel shrugged. 'As far as I know.'

Sarah tutted- stupid freak.

After a minuet or so, the grainy black and white picture showed up on the monitor. The kids put their heads together so they could see the kid was on the screen, it was tiny!

The nurse asked them. 'Do you want to know what gender it is?'

Sarah sighed- the expectant look on Gabriel's face answered it already.

'Yeah!' He grinned.

The nurse scrutinized the picture for a moment, then smiled.

'Its a-'

'We don't wanna know!' Sarah hurriedly said to the nurse.

Then the nurse suddenly gasped, staring at the screen. Everyone looked up too, and even Gabriel was surprised.

On the screen, it was very clear... folded behind the kids back were-

'Wings-?' the nurse just said, eyes wide.

The nurse wasn't wrong- they were tightly folded, iridescent white wings.

She hit the monitor hard; the picture fizzled out for a second, then came back- minus the wings.

But everyone knew what they had seen.

The child was an angel... and therefore, Gabriel's.

Lyra was laughing as they walked out the clinic. 'The kids an angel too!' Gabriel was silent.

So the kid was his-?

He didn't know whether or not to be happy at this news.

'Your very quiet.' Sarah noted as the all walked back into the house. Gabriel shrugged. 'Your probably pissed at it being mine, and I don't blame ya.'

Sarah frowned. 'Gabe.. to be frank- I'd rather it be yours than that other dicks.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'You'd rather another one like Lyra? With all the powers and trimmings?'

Sarah shrugged. 'She turned out ok didn't she?'

Gabriel smirked. 'Do I really have to answer that question?'

She just tutted.

* * *

Jasper was on the hill.

He had decided.

'Fine!' he yelled up to the heavens. 'I'll be your freaking General or whatever!'

There was a slight rustle behind him, he turned to see Bianca. 'Really?' she asked, her maroon eyes wide. 'Because-'

_'I know, I know!' _Jasper just growled- but he couldn't let Gabriel go back up.

He was his dad after all.

Besides- being head of an army sounded like fun!

Bianca nodded. 'If your very sure-?' Jasper nodded. 'Hell yeah! Earths fun, but I'm betting this will be even more!' Bianca laughed. 'It'll be hard work- you have to keep them in line... maybe even kill other angels.'

Jasper grinned. 'Look sweetheart- I'm 145. I think I can take care of myself.' Bianca sighed. 'Fine. We'll pick you up in an hour...' she looked towards the house.

'I think you need that time to say bye.'

Jasper sighed. 'Yeah... laters-'

And he vanished.

* * *

Gabriel watched Jasper as he appeared in the living room- why was he looking so-? Sad?

He turned to him, and Gabriel realized.

'Did you say-?'

Jasper finished it for him. 'Yes.'

Gabriel was silent, then got up and slammed him into the wall by his jacket. 'Why the hell would you do that!'

Jasper sighed, his dark chocolate eyes boring into his fathers caramel ones. 'Earths become a little dull for me Daddy-o... time to try something new.'

Gabriel just glared in silence, just then, the girls came down, followed by Sarah, who was looking pretty tired.

'What the hells going on?' Carmen demanded, staring at her brother and father, who looked like they were in the middle of a fight.

Gabriel let him go, and scowled. 'He said yes.' he snarled.

Everyone looked at Jasper in shock. 'Wha-?' Lyra said, her milk chocolate brown eyes wide in shock.

Jasper sighed. 'Look- I want to try something new. And... maybe this was my destiny-' he met Gabriel's eyes. 'Maybe I was born to do this-?'

Gabriel scoffed. 'You'll die first day on the job!' Jasper growled now.

'I don't give a crap what you think Daddy-o! Its my choice! And Heaven needs me ok?'

Gabriel sighed in defeat- Jasper was right...

It was his own choice.

So, with yet another sigh, Gabriel hugged his oldest son. 'Jeez man... be careful.'

Jasper was surprised- this was the last thing he expected coming from Gabriel; the guy who had been the leader before he left... what he was doing now- following in his footsteps.

Great (!)

Lyra shook her head. 'When are you gonna visit though?' Jasper hugged her next. 'Oh I'll come pretty often Gorgeous. Besides-' he let her go. 'Gotta meet the new little Minion haven't I?' Lyra laughed, then he moved onto Carmen, who smirked.

'Oh ha ha (!)'

Jasper laughed now. 'So you can hear me eh? Well Its true- you have one fine ass.' He hugged her, smacking it once. Carmen rolled her eyes- it was scary sometimes at just how much Jasper was like his father.

Then Jasper turned with a grin to Sarah. 'Right you-' he grinned. 'That's my apprentice- so ya better do good yeah?' Sarah laughed. 'Your mad!' He winked at her. 'Thats what they tell me!'

Everyone just laughed, but the hour was nearly up... and Jasper knew that.

'See you guys soon! Angel chicks... here I come!' He grinned, then vanished.

Gabriel shook his head, laughing.

'That boy has no idea of what he's let himself in for.'

Suddenly, Sarah made a surprised sound. Everyone turned to her. 'Whats wrong?' Lyra asked, eyes wide. Sarah laughed, a hand on her stomach.

'Minion here just kicked for the first time.'

* * *

**Next part of the chapter up earlier:) Thought I'd wait a while before posting it lmao! Well.. its Gabes! this is gonna be funny! The scan and showing angel wings... bet the nurse thought she was going insane lmao! Next update soon! X Nic**


	18. So Near, yet So Far

four months later...

_'For the last time Gabriel! Were not calling the baby "Candy!"'_

Gabriel pouted. 'Pretty please?'

Sarah sighed and shook her head. 'No!' Gabriel groaned and sat back on the sofa, folding his arms sulkily. 'No fair!' he moaned. 'Or-?'

'No! Not Twix or Cocoa either!'

Lyra sniggered- her dad just kept choosing chocolate bars as names for the kid. It was due in less than a few weeks or so... maybe less- Gabriel was getting zapped on a regular basis.

Carmen sighed, shaking her head with a laugh- Gabriel was just being ridiculous now.

'I like "Lily" for a girl, and "Jacob" for a boy.' Sarah said stubbornly.

Gabriel growled. 'If its a boy... I'm not having a kid named after that freak in Twilight!'

Lyra groaned- it had been like this all day.

Candy was starting to look much better than Twix.

Sarah was truly a mountain now, and everytime she walked, Gabriel liked to sing "waddle along" which seriously pissed her off.

Jasper hadn't been back in the four months that had elapsed since he left for Heaven.

They hoped he was ok.

The Winchesters had come a few times- they were in shock to find out that Sarah was having a kid... which was Gabriel's.

Dean had took great pleasure in giving the angel a good telling off, which lasted for very nearly half hour.

Gabriel folded his arms sulkily. 'Candy or Twix!'

'Neither!'

Carmen laughed, then got up, heading into the kitchen. Lyra followed, happy to escape the bickering pair.

Gabriel was all for Bounty now... great (!)

They lent against the kitchen table, both sighing at the same time. 'Jeez this is so much fuss and crap.' Carmen laughed. Lyra agreed. 'Its put me off wanting kids for life I think!'

Carmen smirked and put a hand on her younger sisters shoulder.

'You've got eternity love, and your not exactly gonna change much in appearance.'

Lyra rolled her eyes. 'Hey- I'm happy looking nineteen forever!' She smirked at her sister. 'Least you stopped at twenty.' Carmen shrugged- she was twenty five odd on age, but she looked twenty.

Which Dean was ecstatic about.

Stupid hunter...

Suddenly, there was a yell from the living room- Lyra vanished immediately. 'What?" She said urgently- was it the kid-?

But it was Gabriel- the kid had zapped him again... on the nose this time.

'I'm sure that kid hates me.' he said in a muffled voice, hand over his nose. Sarah smirked, patting her stomach. 'You keep going kid- aim lower next time.'

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'No!' he nearly yelled. Carmen shook her head.

Family (!)

Later that afternoon, Gabriel went upstairs to sort the bedroom for the Minion out. He stopped at the end of the hall- it was a dead end, then snapped his fingers; a door appeared.

He put a hand on the silver handle, then pushed it open.

Inside, it was a nice circular sized room- there wasn't nothing in it yet, and the walls were pure white.

If only he knew whether it was a girl or boy... it would make the whole job much easier.

He clapped his hands once, and there were windows, looking out over the garden. He smiled- it was working out fine. He snapped his fingers and made a crib complete with mobile, a massive elegant white wardrobe, and a big bean bag for now.

Be much easier, yet again, when the kids gender was discovered. So he made the floor a soft cream carpet, and the walls a nice pale gold. He stepped back and admired his handiwork- it was pretty good if he was being honest.

He walked out the room and closed the door- it stayed there, so his mojo had worked ok.

_'Dad!'_

Gabriel jolted at the sound of Lyra's panicked voice. He vanished downstairs in an instant. 'Aiiee! What?' He said, eyes wide. Sarah rolled her eyes.

'Jeez Ly! It was only a kick! Stop panicking!'

Carmen smirked- Lyra was the big overprotective sister yet again. She thought every movement was the kid coming.

But just then, there was a laugh from the other side of the room. Everyone looked up to see Jasper.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow- so he hadn't died yet-? Now that was a surprise.

'Jas!' Lyra grinned, getting up and hugging him. Jasper grinned. 'You seen... happy?' Lyra scowled. 'Duh stupid (!)' then her eyes widened. 'Your hair-!'

Jasper rolled his eyes- he'd grown it a little more so it rested just on his shoulders, his brown-blonde waves fell softly around him, making him look like an angel from the portaits painted by the old master artists, of how an angel supposedly looked like.

Jasper laughed. 'Like it?' Lyra nodded. 'Except you look like Sam now!'

He frowned- he'd never met Sam Winchester; Lyra's "boyfriend"

So he just shrugged. 'Whatever.' then turned to the others. 'Still alive eh?' Gabriel smirked. Jasper rolled his eyes.

'Yes Daddy-o.'

He carried on smirking as his son walked around to Sarah, hugging her best he could. 'Whoa! Don't squash me!' Jasper said jokingly. Sarah batted him away. 'Cheeky sod.' she laughed. Jasper laughed. 'How far-?' Sarah shrugged. 'Eight and a half... so anytime.'

Jasper grinned. 'Looks like I got back just in time for the main event.'

Sarah scoffed. 'Main event? You try having a freaking kid! Its freaking hard!'

Jasper bit his lip and put his hands up. 'Sorry Oompa Loompa (!)'

The growl was back.

Lyra rolled her eyes- not another one.

Jasper sighed now. 'I didn't come for a social visit...' he looked at his father. 'We need your help.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'If its in Heaven, you can go shove a candybar up your ass!' Jasper grinned sarcastically. 'Charming (!) But no. Theres this angel down in Texas thats being a pain- nothing we do can stop him.' Jasper rolled his eyes. 'He wants to repopulate the world with Nephilim.'

Gabriel scowled. 'Hey-! Thats my job!'

Everyone rolled their eyes, but Gabriel nodded. 'Sure. What ya need? Anything as long as it gets me away from Miss. Moody here.'

If Gabriel had been closer, Sarah would have slapped him- and pretty hard too.

Lyra rolled her eyes. 'Look- you lot go. I'll stay here in case.'

The others nodded, then vanished along with Jasper.

In Texas, Gabriel had great fun in killing the angel when he said he was gonna find Sarah and kill her.

To be frank, Carmen and Jasper left the room- they didn't wanna watch what their father was gonna do to this fallen angel, especially when the screaming started.

Jasper made Gabriel go up to the "waiting room" with him- Bianca needed to speak urgently to him.

_'Look Gabe- no more kids! Or we will have to step in!'_

Gabriel scowled at the Sentinel. 'Ha! I don't even know how many more I have!' Bianca raised an eyebrow. 'We already have the others- seven more. There were others... but they were killed.'

Carmen nearly choked. 'How many? Holy crap Gabe!'

Gabriel was only mildly surprised- it wasn't much of a shock.

After all, he had slept with more women than probably anyone else in existence.

Although, he was convinced Dean was trying to beat him... good luck (!)

_'Where the hell have you been!'_

Everyone looked up in shock as Lyra's furious voice echoed through the hall. 'Ly-?' Gabriel frowned.

Her voice just growled.

_'Goddamn it! Just get back now! Its Sarah! The freaking kids coming!'_

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'Oh fudge! Why does this always happen at the most ridiculous times!

They all vanished.

* * *

**Well! Eventful chapter! We meet the new little Minion next chapter! But boy or girl? Hmm... and lets hope Gabe doesnt name it Candy or Twix LMAO! Next chappie up tomorrow X Nic**


	19. Phoenix

As the four angels rushed back down, Jasper got accosted, and, to his great displeasure, had something very urgent to attend too.

So it was just the trio, but, as the times were so very different, they arrived very nearly an hour later. Making a patient very surprised as they landed in a ward next door.

The mans eyes widened as he stared at them. 'Oh my-! Angels!' he stuttered out, his dark eyes still wide. Gabriel just went. 'Shush! No one need know!' then followed Lyra to Sarahs ward.

Where they got a shock.

Sarah was there alright, except the fact there were all sorts of tubes and needles in her. 'Oh my-!' Lyra squeaked, just as a nurse came out.

'Are you family?' she asked. They all nodded. The nurse sighed.

'I've got some bad news...'

Lyra's chocolate eyes were filling up rapidly. 'Is she-?' she choked out. The nurse sighed. 'Its touch and go- the baby was... unusual.'

Lyra's eyes widened now. 'Is is-?' The nurse smiled. 'Shes fine, you can see her if you want.'

Carmen grinned. 'A girl?' The nurse nodded, then motioned for them to follow her, which they proceeded to do.

Gabriel, who hadn't said a word, glanced at Sarah as he walked past.

Like hell she was gonna die! He'd make sure of that.

As they walked into the nursery ward and stopped by a crib, Lyra looked at her little sister.

She was fast asleep at the moment, but she already had some hair covering her hair. It was deep brown, but as the nurse opened the curtains a little, letting the light hit her by accident, her hsir was reavealed to have a reddish tint in the sun, she opened her eyes briefly, and they were a bright, shiny bronze.

'She's so cute!' Carmen gushed- she's never really liked babie, all they seemed to be were screaming little imps... but this new little one was fast changing her mind.

Then the pair looked at Gabriel, and jumped- he was gone.

Lyra sighed. 'Either he's freaking out, or he's gone to Sarah.' ans she wasn't wrong- now the nurses had vacated Sarah's room, he snuck in and got to work; she was fine now, still sleeping mind, but she'd live without implications.

Then he went to see his little girl.

Lyra raised an eyebrow at him as he appeared into the room. 'She ok?' Lyra asked him. Gabriel nodded. 'Yup, she's good.'

They all sighed in relief. The Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked down. 'So this is little Minion that keeps zapping me?' Lyra laughed, but nodded. 'Cute eh?' Gabriel laughed and rolled his eyes. 'I have to answer yes, or you will all knock my head off.'

Lyra nodded. 'Bang on.'

Just then, the nurse from earlier came in and smiled.

'Shes awake. Shes gonna be fine.'

So, leaving the little girl with the nurse, they walked back to Sarah, who was sitting up, tired eyed. 'How nice of you to come (!)' she scowled at Gabriel. He sighed. 'Well I wasn't expecting you to pop just yet!' Sarah rolled her eyes- pop? Charming.

'How is she?' She asked, sitting up better. Lyra spoke now. 'She's fine- she's so cute!'

Sarah laughed, then looked up at Gabriel. 'It's still not Candy.' He rolled his eyes. 'What then? Minion? Because thats what she is.'

Everyone rolled their eyes now- you just couldn't stop it when he said crap like that. Then Lyra had a thought.

'She looked like a little phoenix when her hairs in the sun.' she told the others. Carmen grinned- she approved. Gabriel sighed, then looked at Sarah. 'Happy with that?'

Sarah smiled. 'Phoenix... I like that.'

Gabriel sniggered now, making everyone scowl at him. 'What?' Carmen asked him. He shrugged. 'Oh, just the fact we have another bird in the family- literally.'

Everyone sighed in union.

Typical he'd find a joke to crack at a time like this.

* * *

A day later, they could take little Phoenix home, and Sarah had been given the all clear- thanks to Gabriel, but she didn't know that.

Gabriel finally had his fun doing the bedroom. The walls were a soft pink, the carpet still the same light cream. Well... nearly the whole room was a little princess's paradise.

A week later, when Jasper finally found a moment to come down, Gabriel was extremely pissed off.

He'd tried everything to make her laugh... but she just gave him a look that said "get lost freak" and as soon as Jasper grinned at her, she burst out laughing.

So he wasn't very happy, much to everyone else's amusement.

And especially when she smirked at him once, and he received an electric shock... again.

He just couldn't catch a break, but it was all forgotten when her first word was "Gab" she'd just zapped her daddy, then laughed it out, surprising him more than the shock.

By the age of three, she was running everyone ragged with her jokes.

It was the norm for them now.

A family of angels... and their Minion.

* * *

**So ends the 5th story of the_ Help! My Daddy Is an Archange!_ Series. **

**Next story (and might be the last) _"Sweet Child Of Mine"_ which will be added onto the end of this fic. N'aww at little Phoenix! The story relpacing Amazing Grace, which will be Gabe "trying" to do everyday things... like wash up. Until Phoenix comes in and causes chaos. The fic- _"Phoenix Tales"_ will be up later today, as will the first chapter of story 6. Thanks for the 11,000 hits on Help! and 1.000 on this. means alot to me! X Nic**


	20. Story6 Sweet child of mine

_Story 6 of the "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel" Series, presenting_

_"Sweet Child Of Mine"_

Little Phoenix Agate sat up with a small gasp, her dark brown hair rufflled. She had a nightmare. Tears filling her bronze eyes. She got up, taking her little angel plushie with her.

She loved angels, and wanted to be one.

Silently, she padded downstairs, looking for her parents or big sister Ly-Ly.

In the living room, she spotted her dad sitting on the sofa, feet up, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

'Daddy? Phoenix whimpered, standing in front of him, hugging her plushie. He looked down at his five year old daughter.

'Whats wrong Nix?' he frowned. The little girl clambered onto her daddys lap, burying her face into his chest.

'I had a nightmare again Daddy.' She said, her eyes wide.

Gabriel sighed, putting an arm around his daughter. 'Remember what I told you?'

Phoenix nodded. 'Big brother Jazpar is watching over me?'

Gabriel grinned. 'That's right Angel. Why don't you tell me what your nightmare was about?' The little girl smiled and nodded, hugging her dad.

'I dreamed that the Candyman was chasing me.'

Gabriel laughed. 'Me?' Phoenix shook her head. 'No silly! The scary one! Your weird, not scary!'

Gabe chuckled- she was always like that. Then Phoenix cocked her head and asked.

'Can you read me a story daddy? Ly-Ly's asleep I think.'

Gabe grinned, picking the girl up as he pulled himself to his feet. 'Sure Nix. We'll scare that bad Candyman away... or I'll eat him, yeah?'

Phoenix giggled.

* * *

Upstairs,Gabriel set the little girl on her pink bed, then picked a book of the shelf- it was Cinderella. Phoenix grinned; she loved this story. Cinderella was so pretty in that white dress.

When Gabriel nearly finished reading, he spied a look at Phoenix and stopped talking- she was fast asleep, her hair fluttering slightly as she breathed. He chuckled and put the book away.

Little Phoenix was so cute sometimes.

He went back downstairs to find a tired eyed Lyra sat in his place.

'Morning Ly-Ly.' Gabe smirked, plonking himself down next to her. 'Mmnnm.' she just said, rubbing her chocolate brown eyes.

Gabriel chuckled. 'Nix pay you a visit again?' Lyra looked up and nodded.

'Yeah. She decided to pull my hair and wake me up.'

He laughed. 'Make you tell the story again? Lyra nodded again.

'Twice.'

Gabriel was almost beside himself with laughter; Phoenix loved to go in her big sisters bedroom and wake her up for a story- it was always the one about angels.

Little did Phoenix know, was that her father and siblings were angels.

And that she was one too.

Lyra sighed. 'I'm going back bed.'

She vanished.

Gabriel sighed; Jasper had vanished way upstairs to "lead Heavens army" and generally fill the vacancy he had left when he ran off.

It had been a few months since they'd seen him. Sure, time moved very differently in Heaven, but he usually visited very often and regularly. He adored little Phoenix, and often "joked" to her that he was her guardian angel.

Carmen kept coming and going- she had a room in the house that Gabriel had added, which she used sometimes.

Unless she was stalking Dean, Lyra joked.

Phoenix had just turned five, but her powers, if she had any, wern't showing just yet- although, Gabriel could tell she had them.

They were just waiting to show.

Life for the family was getting more and more interesting.

Little Phoenix made sure of that.

* * *

**Well... here we go! Story 6! Might be the last too *is sad* but if I'm still feeling like doing another, I might do a 7th:) which would be about Phoenix as a teenager. So... pretty tempting lmao! Anyhoo, lil Phoenix:D but somethings gonna happen. Hmm... what could it be? Read on an find out:) Reviews much loved! X Nicola**


	21. The Plushie Patrol

_'Now... tell me again; What do ya do if someone tries to hurt you?'_

Phoenix giggled at her daddy. 'Zap them!' Gabriel grinned. 'Thats my girl.' he laughed. Phoenix grinned, her bronze eyes sparkling. 'Are you coming too daddy?'

Gabriel laughed. 'I think I'm a tad too old for kindergarten Sweetie.' Phoenix pouted. Gabriel chuckled, turning her around.

'We'll trick the others later yeah?'

Phoenix was grinning, even though Gabriel couldn't see it.

As she went inside, the lights flickered a little- that always happened.

Looks like little Phoenix wasn't as human as she thought she was.

As soon as his daughter had gone inside, Gabriel vanished back to the house.

No using angel mojo around her... Sarah was adamant.

And that Sarah was currently home... alone.

_'Gabriel! I swear I will spike your drinks with holy oil if you keep doing that!'_

Gabriel groaned. 'Oh come on! There's no one in!' Sarah pushed him away. 'No. Besides- Lyra's gonna be here soon.'

_'And unfortunately, she's already here to see the whole eye-burning scene.'_

Gabriel was sat on the sofa now, arms folded in annoyance- it wasn't fair!

Lyra smirked- her dad was so... there wasn't a word to describe him really.

Sarah was still making coffee- until she's been accosted by Gabriel- who had one thing on his mind.

Now Lyra spoke. 'Did I miss Nix?' Gabriel nodded. 'Yeah I just took her.' Lyra groaned. 'I wanted to give her this-'

She was reveled to be holding a silver wrapped gift. Gabriel frowned. 'Whats that?' Lyra grinned. 'Oh you'll see.'

He rolled his eyes, then wondered.

'Where the hell's Carmen anyway?'

Lyra laughed. 'You didn't know?' Gabriel blinked. 'What a dumb ass thing to say... No I don't!' Sarah laughed now. 'Shes got a job interview idiot.'

Gabriel was surprised at that- Carmen working-? Yeah right (!)

'What job?' He asked, putting his feet up on the table. Sarah scowled and pushed them off as she put the coffee down. 'She's gone to apply for this position studying Angelology.'

Gabriel burst out laughing. 'Studying angels-? She could always ask me! Duh (!)' Sarah rolled her eyes. 'She's studying demonology as a professor too- since they are closely related.'

Gabriel was beside himself.

'A "professor" in angel and demons? Now I've heard it all!'

Lyra sighed. 'Look- it's her choice. Unlike you; she does actually want a job.'

Not too long after, Carmen returned... grinning ear-to-ear.

'I got it!' she yelled happily. While the two women were grinning, Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Well... that was- pointless-?

Carmen handed her sister the letter.

'Jeez! You scored full marks!' She gasped, wide eyed. Carmen laughed. 'They were a little shocked at how I knew so much about angels too.'

Gabriel clapped his hands sarcastically. 'When ya leaving? Now I'm hoping.'

Carmen tittered. 'three months when the new term starts.'

Lyra laughed. 'I'm betting your excited.' Carmens grin was the only answer.

Gabriel sighed.

Girls (!)

* * *

Phoenix was sat on the biigg mat in the playroom, staring around at the other children.

Why didn't they want to play with her-?

Suddenly, a boy came over and snatched her little angel plushie away, making her gasp, then turn on the boy.

'Thats _mine!' _she yelled at him, eyes narrowed. The boy shrugged, picking up a pair of scissors.

Phoenix knew he was going to cut her little plushies wings off... so she screamed at him.

And all the lights shattered, hitting the boy.

He screamed and dropped the plushie, running away.

Phoenix picked up her plushie, wide eyed-

Did she do that-? She wanted to be away from here...

She vanished.

* * *

_'Whadda ya mean she's gone?'_

The others looked up in surprise as Gabriel answered his phone... only to yell that down it.

Then they understood.

'Nix-?' Lyra gasped. Gabriel snarled and ended the call- Phoenix had vanished.

'Yes.' he answered, vanishing instantly.

The others just looked at each other in horror-

What is something bad happened-?

* * *

Phoenix was lost.

She sat down on the grassy field, tears filling her bronze eyes.

She wanted her mommy and daddy, and big sisters and Jazpar!

_'Are you lost there?'_

Phoenix looked up to see a man with dark reddish hair... and creepy grey flecked eyes.

Like the one out of the stories- Samyaza.

She whimpered, backing away. 'No.' she said, eyes wide. The young man laughed. 'Come on- lets go find your mommy and daddy yeah?'

Phoenix looked at the hand the young guy was holding out. He seemed... nice...

She took it hesitantly, getting ready to run if she had to.

The man straightened up, smiling.

He smirked to himself as they walked off.

This missing little angel was gonna make life very interesting for that moronic Gabriel.

* * *

**Oh noes! Phoenix has gone missing! Looks like she as powers after all! Don't mess with her plushie- or she'll gank you lmao! Lets hope they find her in time! And eek! who's this-? and how does he know that Phe is an angel, and Gabe her father-? X Nic**

**ALSO! PESENTING THE FIRST "Help-Archangel!" COMPETITION:D  
**

**Its Halloween for the freaky little family- and their going trick or treating! what happens?**

**You decide!  
**

**Length of your choice**

**Closing date is Halloween- and results are in 1st November...**

**so get craka'lacking people! **

**Submit your entires as a story, or DocX if preferred:)  
**


	22. Sammael

'Where do your mommy and daddy live?'

Phoenix looked thoughtful. 'We moved to a place in Raliee.'

The man who "looked like Samyaza" frowned. 'Raleigh?' Phoenix nodded, skipping along happily. Suddenly, the man stopped, making Phoenix frown and look up.

The man laughed, looking down at her.

'Sorry kid-'

And he snapped his fingers, making Phoenix close her eyes and nod off straight away. The man sighed, then touched her, teleporting them away.

Now the game of cat and mouse really began.

* * *

Gabriel had returned to the house... unsuccessful.

Sarah was in tears. 'What if somethings happened to her?' She sobbed. Lyra sighed and hugged her, looking up nervously at her dad- the look on his face... Lyra could tell he was refusing to accept that.

But no one had the chance to worry, as there was a sudden power fluctuation, causing the lights to flicker violently. Gabriel growled- something was coming, and it wasn't no pixie either.

But everyone got a shock at what it was.

As the lights went completely out, then switched back on, there was a figure standing in the middle of the living room, his four wings were quivering- Jasper.

'Whoa!' Gabriel nearly yelled, running forwards to grab him before he fell. Lyra's eyes were wide- what the fudge had happened-?

A moment later, he was laid out on the sofa, eyes closed.

Then Lyra saw what was wrong immediately- there was a massive gash in his side. But-? Shouldn't he be able to heal in within a heartbeat?

Something very wrong was happening.

Gabriel was just as much dumbstruck as the other two- Carmen was still out looking for little Phoenix. Then he sighed; he had to continue searching... Phoenix wasn't as strong as Jasper, or cunning... she was probably say sat somewhere crying her little eyes out because she was lost.

Gabriel sighed again. 'Call me when he wakes up.' Lyra nodded, and he vanished.

* * *

After another hour of searching, he found nothing... not a single lead.

And that was when he got the phone call to tell him Jasper was awake. Sarah also added. 'Um... you may wanna come now. Its kinda... uh... big.'

Gabriel frowned and vanished.

He appeared to see Jasper sitting up, a white bandage around his midrift.

'What happened? Did a chick finally stand up to you and get the laser lipstick out?' He smirked. Jasper scowled. 'Oh get-!'

'Boys!'

They both scowled at Sarah, who said- 'Just freaking tell him already!'

Jasper sighed and turned to Gabriel. 'One of the high secrurity prisoners escaped, smashed into the gates, stabbing me in the process..'

Gabriel's eyes were wide. 'You- _what!_ He yelled, making the lights flicker. Jasper rolled his eyes. 'We don't know how he did it, but when I tried to stop him...' He waved at his injury.

Then Gabriel wondered.

'Who was it that escaped?'

Jasper laughed nervously. 'No one of importance-' Gabriel wasn't in the mood; his daughter was missing, and something or one had busted out of Heaven's prison?

No, not amused at all.

'You better tell me now, or so help me-!' He snarled.

Jasper groaned, then looked at Lyra. 'Sammael.'

Gabriel was silent in shock- that was the worst new's he'd heard in a long time...

'Sammael-? Are you aware of who he is?' He asked his son quietly. Jasper sighed and nodded. 'Mmhmm- and you did most of the crap locking him up I heard.'

Gabriel nodded, a hand of his forehead. 'This just cannot be happening...' He said quietly. Lyra frowned. 'Who is Sammael? And just how dangerous is he?'

Gabriel laughed. 'Oh trust me; he's dangerous.' Jasper cleared his throat loudly. 'Are you gonna tell her? Or am?' Gabriel groaned, then said to Lyra, the worst new's she'd heard in a while too.

'Sammael is Samyaza's brother.'

* * *

Sammael looked down at the sleeping form of the little nephilim child- Gabriel's child.

Sure, he'd busted out to be reunited with his brother and sister, but all he found out, was the fact that Samyaza had been killed... great (!) and his sister, Ariel, was nowhere. Maybe she was in Hell, maybe she was on earth... he didn't know.

But he knew what he had his eye on.

Gabriel's other daughter, the pretty little one- Lyra. She was... interesting; she had the mark of one who'd been to Hell, but retained her sanity.

Hid brother had also had the same thought, apparently- at least they were right about one thing-

Lyra was like a bomb that could be used by both sides.

Sammael looked down at the sleeping girl. _Hmm..._she was pretty useless to him- her powers weren't nowhere near developed.

He smirked as he had an idea.

'Hey-!' he said, prodding her lightly awake. The girl groaned and opened her big bronze eyes. He crouched don in front of her.

'Tell daddy that uncle Sammael's back yeah? And he's not happy.'

Phoenix stared with her big eyes. 'Ok.' she said, not smiling for once. Sammael grinned, ruffling the girls long dark brown hair. 'That's a good girl... now close your eyes, and wish you were home-'

Phoenix frowned, but did so.

Sammael snapped his fingers.

When she opened her eyes, she was facing her family.

'Mommy! Daddy!' she yelled happily, running forwards and catching Gabriel around the legs.

Everyone was in shock, then Gabriel knelt down on front of her.

'Where did you go Sweetie?'

Phoenix giggled. 'Uncle Sammael has a message for you.'

Everyone was even more silent now. Gabriel blinked in shock, then asked. 'What was it?'

She giggled again.

'Uncle Sammy is back and he's not happy.'

* * *

**Oh fudge! Samyaza has a brother-? Sammael? what the hell is going on? Good job he let little Phoenix go! Man... and he's after Lyra too? Well... they are brothers after all, and I have a feeling we'll be seeing Ariel pretty soon too. But is she good or evil? Reviews much loved! X Nicola**


	23. Unexpected Perposal

Sarah walked forwards, picking up her daughter and hugging her against her chest.

'Don't you _ever _do that to me again!' She told her, burying her face in Phoenix's dark hair. She blinked up at her mommy's face, tears in her great big bronze eyes.

'I'm sorry Mommy- I didn't mean to do it.' She said, bottom lip wobbling. Gabriel sighed and took her from Sarah.

'Look Nixxy- there are bad little boys and girls around yeah? It's not safe without one of us ok?'

Phoenix scowled. 'I didn't run away Daddy- I was trying to go home to see Ly-Ly... I disappeared into a big green field!' She grinned at the end.

Now they understood.

'You vanished Nixxy?' Gabriel frowned, staring into his daughter's big excited eyes. She nodded, grinning. Gabriel sighed again.

'Look- Uncle Sammael is a very bad boy... you mustn't talk to him again yeah? Can you do that for me Sweetie?' His eyes were serious. Phoenix nodded when she saw them. 'Yes Daddy.' she responded with a lilting smile.

Gabriel grinned and put her down. 'Why don't you play with your horses while I talk to Mommy and Ly-Ly?' She smiled, then ran up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she was gone-

'Sammael? What the hell'a we gonna do?' Lyra said, her chocolate eyes wide.

Brother of Samyaza sounded like... a very, very bad idea.

Gabriel groaned. 'To be honest? Don't have a clue...' he groaned again. 'Sammael's... different.'

Carmen, who had appeared at the beginning of the reunion unnoticed frowned. 'What does that mean?' she asked, still frowning. Gabriel laughed. 'This guy was an archangel...' he met the other's confused expressions. 'You might think that Lucifer was the first to fall yeah?'

The others nodded, Jasper sighed. 'I know where your going...'

Gabriel sighed. 'Sammael and his siblings were known by many names- accuser, destroyer and seducer...' then he rolled his eyes. 'And angels of death.'

The other's frowned, Jasper included- he'd not heard that.

'Sammael was one of the three asses. He was called The Destroyer.' Then he added bitterly. 'His brother, Samyaza, was known as The Accuser...' then he shrugged. 'And their sister Ariel- she was known as The Seducer.'

Jasper smirked. 'And I'm betting she got her claws into you no problem yeah?'

Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Shut up... and yeah- the three were called "The False Prophets"

Jasper was confused even more now. 'I thought that-?' Gabriel laughed. 'That's where the term came from- they twisted the Book of Enoch, changing some aspects to suit themselves.'

They all understood now.

'So... Sammael's the worst-?' Lyra said, eyes wide; Samyaza had been bad enough. Gabriel sighed and started to say. 'It really-' But he was cut off.

_'The Destroyer? Hmm... could be worse...'_

Gabriel and the other's snapped their heads around- Gabriel snarled, Jasper too.

To Lyra, Carmen and Sarah, a man with longish dark brown-blonde hair and silvery blue eyes was sat upon the kitchen counter, ankles crossed and staring intently at Gabriel.

'Destroyer?' Sammael asked again, laughing a little. Gabriel's eyes narrowed. 'Sammael... how the fudge did you get in here?'

Sammael cocked his head. 'Well, well... Gabriel. It has been a long time.' he smiled at the end, making Lyra shiver at just how much like his brother he was.

Then he looked at her. 'And pretty little Lyra-? Yeah- I am like my brother...' he shrugged nonchalantly. 'A little- I'm not as backwards as him-'

He jumped of the counter and walked forwards, then smirked at Gabriel. 'Oh, not really gonna try and do that to me are you?'

Gabriel scowled- since when was Sammael able to read minds-?

Carmen smirked, then he turned his attention to her. 'Oh? Nice effort...' he grinned, and Carmen grabbed her head in agony.

_'Stop it!' _Lyra bellowed, her eyes narrowed at the fallen angel. Sammael looked away from Carmen, then frowned at Lyra.

'Your brave saying that to me.' he smiled. Lyra scowled, then marched up to him, ignoring everyones incredulous stares and looks.

'Look Pal!' she growled, poking him in the chest. 'I've met Lucifer, met his darling, sweet (!) son!' She growled again. 'Hell I did things with your brother that will never leave me!'

Sammael smirked. 'Did ya kiss him? Because from what I-'

_'Shut the hell up!' _

Gabriel was watching Lyra in surprise- jeez was she giving him hell!

Atta girl...

Sammael scowled. 'Why don't you-!' But Lyra butted in.'

'What the hell is your problem?'

Sammael groaned and gave up- this girl was impossible!

'Look-! Can ya just...' he waved a hand. 'Lay off a little? It's hard work damnit!' Lyra smirked.

Gabriel, who was nearly at the point of laughter, spoke now.

'What the hell do ya want anyway? This is a serious family discussion!'

Sammael scoffed. 'Man do you never change-!'

Gabriel smirked. 'Never.'

With a groan, Sammael rolled his eye's. 'Damnit! I came for help!'

The other's were silent, then Lyra spoke, still glaring at the fallen angel. 'What kind of help? Besides-! You busted outta Heaven and _stabbed _my brother!' she waved a hand at Jasper, who nodded, scowling just as much as the other's.

Sammael rolled his eyes. 'Sorry!' he just groaned.

Gabriel frowned- this wasn't the Sammael he remembered... he was more like Lucifer; never lied and a genuinely "Kill first, ask questions later." kind of guy.

Maybe Heaven had changed him-?

He sighed. 'I can't seem to find Ariel anywhere.'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Not my problem.'

Sammael scoffed. 'Your the one who did her for a whole _damn _week, not me!' Gabriel caught Sarah's disapproving gaze.

Oops...

Lyra grimaced. 'Did I really want to know that?' Sammael grinned. 'Yup.'

She sighed- boys, no matter what age or angel crap... they were all the same-

Freaking asses!

'So... will you help me?' Sammael asked, folding his arm's and looking at the angels and human in front of him.

* * *

**So... Sammael huh? Not too evil- oh wait! He's "The Destroyer" nice (!) Yup people, I do use actual facts from the Book of Enoch and other places:) good fun! Ooh! Will they say yes to helping him-? This will be interesting anyway! Next up soon! X Nic**


	24. Ariel

'No.'

Everyone looked at Gabriel's stubborn expression. 'You steal my daughter, stab my boy-'

Sammael scowled. 'Hey-! I found that girl by accident! Not my fault she appeared where I was!' Gabriel rolled his eyes.

'What ever Sam-GAY-el.'

Sammael smirked. 'That's rich coming from someone called Gay-briel!'

_'Both you gays shut up!'_

They turned and scowled at Lyra, who was pissed again. 'Both of you- seriously! I don't give a crap about insults...' she turned to Sammael.

'First thing- you busted outta Heaven... how come your being a nice ass?'

Sammael shrugged. 'Trust me- after being locked up for so long... it changes you.'

Carmen was listening- not to his voice, but thoughts.

And was shocked.

'He's telling the truth.' She just said, folding her arms. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then growled in defeat.

'Fine! But I don't know where Ariel is!' He scowled. Sammael raised an eyebrow. 'Mmnhmm... sure (!)' Jasper sniggered. 'You screwed the Little Mermaid?' Everyone shook their heads at him, and he added with a shrug.

'Well... if scales and a tail turn you on... it's your choice.'

Gabriel groaned. 'Fine! But as soon as she arrives, you get your ass outta her!'

Sammael shrugged, smirking at Jasper's words. 'Sure Gay.'

Gabriel scowled, then looked at Carmen, thinking _Keep a real good eye on him_ then vanished.

Sammael sighed now. 'I'll be on that rather cute little hill-' then vanished.

Carmen sighed- this was gonna be... tense.

Jasper stood up, a hand on his gash. He unwound the bandage and stared at the healed skin. 'I've gotta let the garrison know what's going on...' he raised an eyebrow at his siblings. 'Will you be ok with him?'

Lyra nodded- she had a plan anyway.

She vanished as Jasper did.

* * *

_'What the hell do you really want?'_

Sammael looked up, his eyes unsurprised- he knew she would come, she was curious.

'Shocking as it sounds Ly-Ly, I just want to be free.' He shrugged. Lyra laughed. 'Oh come on! Samyaza was your brother! Don't give me that crap!'

Sammael sighed, patting the ground beside him. 'Have a seat.' Lyra just folded her arms, still scowling. 'I'd rather stand thanks.' He rolled his eyes again. 'Look-' he started. 'Samyaza may have been my big brother yeah? But it doesn't mean that his siblings are dicks too.'

Lyra scoffed. 'Sammael the Destroyer? Correct me if I'm wrong... but that sounds pretty dangerous to me.

Sammael groaned. 'You know why I got locked up?' he asked Lyra, silver blue eyes intense. She shrugged, and he said. 'I was following order's... then Samyaza screwed it up.' He rolled his eyes again. 'The Ten Plagues of Egypt.'

Lyra gasped. 'That was _you?' _Sammael nodded. 'Samyaza planted the false prophecy with Moses, then he dared me to do them...' He shrugged. 'But it's all in the past now. I'm ashamed of my actions.'

An eyebrow still raised, Lyra nodded. 'Sure (!) I believe you.'

Sammael sighed. 'I bought your little sister home?'

Lyra growled. 'You stay away from her! Or I'l-!'

Sammael scowled 'Or what? Jeez can ya tell Samyaza got his claws into you!'

With another growl, Lyra turned away.

_Somewhere in Michigan..._

Gabriel scowled and stared at the warehouse- it was Ariel's little hidey-hole.

He sighed and walked forwards- he was so gonna regret this...

As Gabriel pushed the double doors open and walked inside. To a human, it was a normal, dingey deserted warehouse. But to him, the place was a massive opulent mansion hidden from prying eyes.

'Ariel!' He yelled, shutting the doors behind him. There was no answer, so he strolled forwards into the place. Then he heard noises- a kettle boiling.

Gabriel walked into the kitchen; he knew his way around very well. Inside the soft pink kitchen, it was deserted. He sighed and sat down on a high stool, waiting. Until...

'Well, well... I wasn't expecting to see you again.' a voice behind him said.

He sighed and swiveled the seat to face her.

Ariel was tall with waist length shimmering white blonde hair, and a curious shade of silver and blue in her eyes.

'Ariel.' He faked a grin. Ariel scowled, then slapped him. 'That's what you get for running off!' Gabriel rubbed his cheek absentmindedly. 'Hi to you too.'

Ariel scowled, but then turned and walked over to the kettle, which had boiled. To Gabriel's surprise, she didn't use anything angelic, but made it the human way.

'You've changed.' He noted. Ariel turned to him, a scowl on her face. 'Are you here to annoy me, or finish what we started last time?' She grinned at the end.

Gabriel laughed. 'Bit of both love.' Ariel raised an eyebrow, which prompted Gabriel to say. 'Course I'm not here to finish off- your terrible.'

Ariel set her cup down hard, hair almost crackling with electricity in anger. 'Hello-? You were newly fallen at the time! You were fresh outta damn Heaven! So I-!'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Oh shut it sweetie.' Ariel scoffed. 'Are you here for anything else other than memory lane?'

With a scowl, Gabriel folded his arms. 'Yes actually- your brother "sent me"'

Ariel was taken aback now. 'Oh. What does Samyaza want?' Gabriel laughed. 'Duh (!) Samyaza was killed ages ago! Get with the times Pixie!'

Now she understood.

'Sammael-? He broke out-?' She whispered, eyes wide. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Yes.' She squeaked, eyes growing ever wider.

'Keep him away from me!' She yelled, vanishing, and as she did, the mansion vanished too, and Gabriel fell on his ass as the chair disappeared.

'Well... that went well (!)' he said while getting up.

But why had she freaked s badly-?

It made no sense...

* * *

**Next chappie:) ooh, so Ariel is terrified of her brother? How come I wonder... hmm... and is Sammael telling Lyra the truth? Next update soon! X Nic**


	25. Revalations

Sammael was still sat upon the hill, his eyes on the setting sun.

Would Ariel still want to see him after what happened-? When he nearly killed her...

Lyra was back.

'If your sister's done something to-!' She snarled, making him turn and frown. 'She wouldn't do that- Ariel was the first person on earth he actually met.'

Lyra blinked. 'Oh. So she like- means alot to him?' Sammael laughed, turning around. 'Your dad said she wasn't his type! And she's the angel of seduction... the origins of Venus and all the other love goddesses.'

'Oh.' was all Lyra could say, then she scowled. 'And you? Destruction? How can we trust you!'

Sammael stood up, he was a fraction taller than Lyra, so he glared down at her.

'Because I'm serverly doubting that Samyaza is gone!'

Lyra gasped, her knee's nearly giving way. He-? He's not dead?' She squeaked.

Sammael sighed. 'I heard all about your... uhh... off the rails phase.'

She scowled, but Sammael put his hands up. 'Hey-! I've got no problem with you ok?' Lyra's scowl continued, then she told him.

'Samyaza is dead.'

Sammael laughed. 'Oh I assure you- he's not-' he tapped his head. 'Connected. I can feel him- he's alive alright.'

Lyra snarled now. 'But we killed him with the Three Blades!'

Now his face was impassable. 'Oh crap...' he breathed. 'What? Im getting pissed of now!'

Sammael laughed. 'That blade steals souls yeah? Even if you break it, it has some effect-.' he put his hands together. 'Instead of a soul being ripped out, his body would have died instead...' he shruged.

'He's reverted to a Grigori, and taking a vessel.'

Lyra frowned. 'He needs a human?' Sammael sighed. 'No... Grigori like myself and my siblins are different... we don't need humans...' His eyes travelled up her.

And she realized.

'Nephilims-? You three possess Nephilims-?'

Sammael nodded. 'This guy- he died just before I went in him thankfully; having a live one sucks ass.' Lyra scoffed. 'Then any Nephilim will do for him-?'

Sammael sighed. 'Look- I don't think Sammy kept you around for eye candy...' He grimaced at the end.

Lyra understood.

'I'm his... vessel-?'

Sammael nodded. 'Of a kind, yeah. Gender doesn't matter to him. He'll have anyone...' He sighed. Thats why we called him The Accuser. In Enochian, it means Uncaring really. Crap I know.' He shrugged. 'He always did like possessing chicks for some reason.'

Lyra was numb- alive-? Vessel-?

Hell this was too much!

'Just...' she started to say, but turned around and vanished home.

Sammael watched the pretty little Nephilim vanish with a sigh.

Damn did his brother pick them.

* * *

When Lyra returned, Gabriel was back, and she just caught the part where Ariel had ran off apparently.

Sammael appeared too. 'As expected.' He sighed, making Lyra jump as he spoke behind her. He sighed and walked around to face them all.

'We have more pressing problems- Samyaza for one.'

Everyone jolted.

'He's dead!' Gabriel growled. Sammael sighed, then told them everything he told Lyra.

'Lyra's a... vessel?' Gabriel frowned, utterly confused. Sammael nodded. 'Grigori are very different in terms of vessel- they can only posses bodies where the owner knows and trusts the Grigori.'

Lyra snarled, prompting him to add.

'Or once trusted. Only a second would do the trick.'

Carmen groaned- what the hell!

* * *

After the discussion... with its many twists and turns, ended, Lyra went bed. Sammael had agreed to stay the night in a burning ring of tainted holy oil- the only thing that actually trapped a fallen angel.

That fact intrigued Gabriel- he'd never heard of that fact in the war.

In bed, Lyra stared up at the ceiling- her eyes closed.

_'Oh Lyra?'_

She sighed and opened her eyes- she was actually hoping for this.

'Sam-YA-za.' she smirked, sitting up and staring at him sitting on her bed grinning.

'You knew I would come.' He mused, grey eyes glittering. Lyra sighed. 'I know this is a dream- so I'm not exactly scared.'

Samyaza laughed. 'my bumbling younger brother I assume?' She scowled, but nodded. Samyaza sighed, then lent forwards so his eyes were leveled with hers.

'I will find you.' He promised with a dark smile. Lyra shrugged.

'Bring it on.'

Samyaza laughed. 'You have no idea of just how special you actually are...' he went to put a hand on her cheek, but Lyra snarled at him.

'I told you before, and I'll tell you again.' He laughed, eyes darkening.

'Your special and-'

His grin widened.

'I'll be seeing you again very soon Babe.'

He faded away.

* * *

**Holy fudge-! Samyaza is still alive! And what the hecks going on? Phew... more chaos no doubt. Reviews loved! X Nic**


	26. Trust Issues

When Lyra woke up the next morning, she'd completely forgotten about Samyaza's midnight visit.

She sat up with a yawn, the light streaming in from the crack in the curtains. Lyra sighed, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to her mirror, reaching for her jeans and long dark blue floral top.

Then she glanced in the mirror- and gasped in shock.

Sammael was standing behind her, his grey eyes flecked with silver on her, face half in shadow, and devilish dark red hair smoldering.

Without a word, he walked forwards, expression not changing one bit from blank. Lyra backed up, a frown upon her face.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, but then. her back touched the wall behind her. His eye's widened, and he seemed to snap out of it.

'Oops, sorry-'He apologized, backing away. 'I have a habit of watching dreams.'

Lyra scoffed, pushing past him with a furious scowl. 'Get out' She demanded,

Sammael left without a fuss.

* * *

Downstairs, he saw Gabriel on the sofa. The sad ass was watching Pokemon, an eyebrow raised.

'Bit too old for that don't you think? Pikachu got turned into a kebab by Charizard when he wouldn't play fire-with-fire.' Sammael said, sitting down next to him.

Gabriel shrugged. 'No, he was raped by Raichu. They now have a Raikachu... poor thing... gay mini Pika. Anyway; what do I watch? Or read even? "Halo Weekly?" or "Hell Herald?"' Sammael rolled his eyes. Then Gabriel sighed.

'I do hope you've managed to control your other side.' He growled.

Sammael sighed. 'I think have..'

Gabriel laughed, finally turning to the Grigori.

'And how am I supposed to bellieve that? It's what got you locked up in the first place!'

Sammael's sigh returned. 'Look- I know what I've done in the past... I'm not proud of it, yeah?'

Gabriel smirked. 'Oh you should be. Krakatoa? Vesuvius? Hell-! I even heard you were responsible for Atlantis sinking its ass up Satans ass!' Sammael groaned.

'You know it's impossible to completely destroy what's wrong with me, yeah?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Yes. He did know.

* * *

Lyra walked into Phoenix's little pink princess room to find her fast asleep, her dark hair fluffed from the pillow. She smiled and sat down next to her little form under the covers. She stirred as Lyra sat down, and opened her bronze eyes.

'Ly-Ly-?'

Lyra pulled the little girl onto her lap, and Phoenix put her head against her sisters shoulder, nodding off again as she carried her downstairs.

'Morning.' She said to her dad, glancing once at Sammael and holding Phoenix tighter.

Sammael sighed. 'Look- I'm not a threat ok?'

Lyra smirked. 'Sure...'

He sighed again, then stood up. 'I'm off anyway.' Gabriel frowned. 'What about Samyaza?'

Sammael looked at Lyra. 'If she doesn't say Yes, and stays away from Sammy... then he can't hurt anyone.'

Gabriel's frown deepened. 'But he can cause all sorts of-?'

But Sammael cut him off. 'He's literally just about a ghost- but with no way to cause any damage.' He met Lyra's eyes. 'He works by using telepathy, and dreams to communicate.'

But Gabriel, who had ignored Sammael's words, butted in with-

'And your going back to Heaven.'

Sammael snorted. 'Dream on pixie.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'My son will track you down... I assure you.'

The grin returned.

'We'll see...'

And he vanished.

* * *

When Jasper returned... he wasn't happy.

_'You were supposed to keep him here! But no! You couldn't even do that!'_

Gabriel was scowling at him. 'Watch your tone boy.' He snarled, walking up to him. Jasper glared into his face. 'Oh yeah-? Well what would you do if you were in my position!'

Gabriel groaned. 'Throw a hissy fit?'

Jasper smirked. 'Exactly. Now _shove off!'_

With another scowl, Gabriel blasted Jasper backwards into the wall. He got up, his eyes narrowed. 'Oh yeah?' then he marched up to him with the thought of kicking his ass high on his list.

Phoenix watched her daddy and Jazpar fight with wide eyes- she didn't like it!

_'Stop it!' _she yelled, and the lights and windows shattered violently, showering them all with shards of glass.

Everyone froze, and Sarah came running down the stairs, eyes wide.

'What the hell is going on?' she demanded, staring at Phoenix, who was crying.

They all looked at Phoenix; and gasped.

In the sunlight streaming in from the busted windows, there were wings behind the little angel, thier shadows on the wall behind.

Jasper shook his head- now that was a shock... she really was an angel.

But then Gabriel realized something very odd-

'Hey-! Where's Carmen?'

Something was very wrong...

* * *

**Well! I'm back! My muse decided to run away and hide... but I got it in the end:D so the updates will now return! **

**Anyhoo... Phoenix's angelic side has finally come out! And wheres Carmen? Ooh... can we trust this Sammael? Next update soo! X Nic**


	27. Broken Souls

Carmen groaned and opened her eyes blearily- the last thing she remembered, was getting smacked over the back of the head.

She tried to raise a hand to her head, for it was throbbing, but found she could not because her hands were bound behind her. She looked around as best she could- she was in a room. But it was more like a warehouse.

_'I don't think we've properly met Carmen.'_

Carmen blinked, and was faced with a familiar figure.

'You-!' She snarled, trying to break free. Samyaza tilted his head and smiled. 'I'm Samyaza, creator of the first Nephil's.' Carmen continued growling. 'Bite me! You ass!'

Samyaza laughed. 'No ta- not you...' the smile grew. 'But I would your sister Lyra. She's mine.'

Carmen frowned at him- he was in a different body... solid.

'How the hell-?'

Samyaza blinked, and the smirk returned. 'Oh, this guys just temporary. Lyra will make a much better one.'

Carmen's eyes widened. 'You leave her alone you bastard!' The man who Samyaza was it, short black hair and dark blue eyes, grinned.

'I don't think I will.'

And he vanished.

* * *

'When was the last time you saw her?' Lyra asked the others urgently. Gabriel thought hard. 'last night, when we were on about how Sammy boy Yaza wants Lyra to be his bitch.'

Lyra shot him a disgusted look. Then she groaned.

'What if Samyaza has her?' Her eyes widened. 'What if he makes her his vessel?'

That thought hadn't occurred to Gabriel until that moment.

'Oh fudge...' he groaned, then realized. 'We need Sammael.'

Everyone looked startled at that. Especially Jasper.

'We can't trust him!' He growled, his hair making him look like an avenging angel. 'He is the Destroyer!' Lyra frowned now.

'Will someone please explain what's so bad about Sammael? He didn't seem that bad!'

Gabriel and Jasper exchanged resigned looks. Gabriel sighed. 'Its kinda hard to explain...'

_'Let me explain it then.'_

They turned to see Sammael, arms folded and a look upon his face that made Lyra curious. He walked forwards, saying.

'It's kinda connected to my emotions- if I feel an emotion to strongly, it's like I get taken over- possessed...' he shrugged. 'Take anger for an instant; if I feel it too strongly, it takes over and exploads out of me... and I can't control it at all.'

Lyra understood, her eyes widening. 'Like an alter ego-?' Sammael nodded, then glanced at Gabriel. 'I got locked up when it became too powerful to contain. I was destroying civilizations without meaning to...'

Gabriel nodded. 'Like Atlantis for instance.'

Jasper smirked. 'But Samyaza is still your family- how can we trust you? Hmm?'

Sammael sighed. 'You can't.' Jasper glared at him with narrowed eyes.

'Will everyone just chill out?' Lyra growled, walking between the trio with stern eyes. Just then, her phone signaled a text. Lyra sighed and vanished.

* * *

On the hill, tears were sparkling on her cheeks.

Freaking Sam Winchester...

It had been a pretty long time since they'd last seen each other, and they'd grown more and more apart as time went by.

It was over in Lyra's head. There was nothing to save really... Dean and Carmen were lucky. She had the patience to put up with him.

_'You ok?'_

Lyra gasped as Sammael's voice sounded behind her.

'Oh you startled me.' She said, hurriedly wiping away the tears before he noticed- too late.

'Your upset?' He asked, a frown upon his face. Lyra shrugged. 'Don't matter- boy trouble.' Sammael sighed, sitting down.

'Know how you feel.'

Lyra frowned, siiting down next to him. 'What do you mean?'

Sammael laughed. 'You think because I'm a "Monster" doesn't mean I've ever loved anyone?' Lyra blinked. I didn't mean it like that.' Sammael raised an eyebrow, then looked forwards.

'I was in love one- with a human.'

Lyra frowned. 'What happened?' Sammael's face became taut. 'It's why I got locked up in the end...' Lyra didn't understand, but then he turned to face her and said.

'I killed her.'

Lyra stared, wide eyed. 'You-?' He nodded. 'Like I said- I felt love to strongly... it made me snap.' His eyes were focused on the horizon now.

Hell yeah he was a monster...

* * *

Carmen glared up at Samyaza as he sharpened blades inscribed with Enochian. 'What are you doing?' She growled. Samyaza smiled at her.

'Well... I have a feeling that Lyra won't say Yes easily...' he walked up to her. 'So maybe I need to change the variables a little.'

Carmen understood.

'No! Your never using me!'

Samyaza sighed, then turned and picked up one of the blades.

'Guess we'll have to make you then.' He said with yet another sigh, walking forwards.

* * *

**Oh crap is Carmen in trouble! The others better beware if Sammyaza breaks her and uses her as a vessel to trick Lyra. And Sammael? Now why we know he's so dangerous. Lets hope he manages to keep it in around the others. Next up soon I hope. X Nic**


	28. Crash and Burn

Samyaza was pissed off.

He'd tried _everything _to get this freaking Nephil to break! But she hadn't faltered one bit.

Maybe he needed to try a new angle...

Or angel.

'Oh Carmen?' He said with a smirk. She looked up weakly; Samyaza had weakened her considerably. 'You bastard...' She barely hissed. Samyaza smirked even more now.

'What was that Sweetheart? I didn't quite catch that.' He taunted. Carmen wanted to blast his freaking-! But she couldn't.

Samyaza moved in front of her, lifting her chin up so her eyes could meet his.

'You will say Yes to me... I assure you.'

Carmen snarled, and Samyaza let her go.

He turned away, then started speaking something in Enochian. Carmen frowned.

What was going on-?

He turned back to Carmen, smirking again.

'Let's see how Daddy likes that.'

* * *

Gabriel gasped, halfway through talking to Jasper on the plan if Carmen had been captured.

'Sam- yaza.' He groaned, grabbing his chest. Jasper got up hastily as his dad nearly fell.

'Guys!' he yelled, not panicking just yet. Sarah was the first to appear, holding little Phoenix, who had finally found her little angel plushie.

'Daddy-?' She said in concern and confusement, big bronze eyes wide. Sarah swiftly took her upstairs and told her to stay put.

From her mommy's tone, she meant it. So little Phoenix sat on her bed, eyes filling with tears and hugging her plushie tighter.

What was wrong with Daddy-?

Downstairs, Gabriel was growling every single swear word he knew- whether it be English, French or freaking Enochian!

'What's happened?' Sarah asked urgently as Gabriel continued swearing fluently, there was a light stream of blood coming from under his eyes now. But then he managed to get out.

'Grace... burning- up-!'

Jasper's eyes widened; how was that even possible-?

Then he remembered what Gabriel had said "Samyaza"

What the hell was going on?

He looked back down at his father, but it looked like he'd been knocked unconcious. Great (!)

Just then, Lyra and Sammael arrived back, Sammael's face was concerned, and he pushed past Lyra, who had stopped dead at the sight of her immobile dad.

'What the-?' She nearly yelled in panic. Sammael put a hand on Gabriel's chest- he'd been right. As soon as he walked in, he could feel a Grace burning up.

And that was not good news at all.

'Crap-!' He hissed, removing it. Jasper scowled at him. 'Start talking dick.' He growled. Sammael rolled his eyes.

'No need to be so rude!' he retorted, but then saw everyones glare. He sighed and said.

'Someone's burnt his Grace up.'

Even Sarah, who didn't have the foggiest clue on how Grace's worked, knew that was bad.

Lyra's chocolate eyes were wide in horror.

'Is he... gonna be ok?'

Sammael couldn't answer.

He wasn't sure himself.

* * *

_'No! You bastard!'_

Carmen was so angry she was seeing red.

Samyaza smirked. 'That enough? Or do I need to start on the little birdie?'

Carmen's eyes widened in fear and fury- like hell he was gonna hurt Phoenix!

She groaned in defeat.

'Fine! Yes! Just leave Gabriel and Phoenix alone!'

Samyaza just smirked.

* * *

**Oh crap! Things are just getting worse now! Carmen said Yes, Gabe's Grace has just about fizzled up... Man does Samyaza need to die already! X Nic**


	29. To The Past

Jasper was looking at Lyra as if she'd gone mad.

'You wanna... go inside his freaking head-? Are you mad?' He said, folding his arms. Lyra sighed. 'I know it's risky... but how else can we get Samyaza out without hurting Carmen? We know it's probably happened!'

Jasper sighed, then waved a hand. 'Fine, do it. But it's dangerous.' his eyes became sincere as he added. 'You could get trapped in there.'

Lyra sighed. 'This is Gabriel. Dad, were talking about. We can't just let him die!' Jaspers face was blank, but then he sighed in defeat.

'Fine.' He raised a hand, dark chocolate eyes resigned. 'Be careful.' He added, then snapped his fingers.

Everything around Lyra went dark.

Inside Gabriel's head, she found nothing. He had closed up, no one could get in, no matter how hard they tried. So, with a groan of frustration, she pulled herself out.

'Well?' Jasper asked as she returned. Lyra sighed and shook her head. 'Nothing. He's more closed up than a...'

She couldn't even find a joke to break the tension.

Her father and sister were going to die... and there was nothing she could do about it...

Then she had an idea. A totally mad and bonkers idea.

'I know how to ask him.' She said to Jasper. He frowned. 'What insane idea now? Hell you take after your Da worse than me!' But on second thought, he knew that wasn't true.

'I'll be back soon.' she said, then steeled herself.

Time traveling wasn't exactly easy...

* * *

When Lyra opened her eyes, she found herself in the same room, but it was much more... different in style.

For one, there were no pictures up, no white leather sofa... no scribbles on the wall from Phoenix. Lyra sighed, then walked into the kitchen...

And froze.

Gabriel was leaning against the side, a half eaten doughnut in his hand. He looked up, guilty at being caught... then froze too.

'Oh.' he just said, quickly hiding the doughnut. 'Who are you?' He asked Lyra with a frown. Lyra couldn't help but smirk a little- her dad had never changed.

'I'm Lyra.' She said with a smile. Gabriel blinked. 'You a friend of Sarah's?' Lyra nodded. 'Yup. Just came by to say hi.'

Gabriel grinned. And Lyra knew it well.

Damn why did her dad in the past have to freaking hit on her?

Well, there was only one thing for it...

'Actually Gabe...' she started, and his eyes widened. 'How do you know my name?' He asked suspiciously, standing up straighter.

Lyra groaned. 'I'm... from the future.'

Gabriel's eyes widened further. 'Future-? What are you- an angel?'

Lyra sighed. 'Kinda.' Gabriel frowned, but just then, there were footsteps coming down the stairs, and a much younger Sarah appeared, her hair tousled as if she'd just gotten out of bed.

'Who's this?' She asked Gabriel with a frown. Gabriel stared for another moment, then said. 'She's a friend.' Sarah raised an eyebrow. 'Mmhmm...'

Lyra rolled her eyes- this was freaking ridiculous! She knew from her mothers stories that she knew about who Gabriel was already... so she took a wild stab in the dark and said.

'I'm an angel too.'

Sarah's eyes widened, but she cracked a smile. 'Oh, hello.' then frowned. 'Why are you here?' Lyra sighed. 'I need to talk to Gabriel...' she met his eyes. 'It's kinda important.'

Gabriel sighed, then turned to Sarah. 'Pretty please?' He asked her. She sighed, then turned and walked away.

Then he turned to Lyra.

'Who are you exactly to me?' he asked. Lyra sighed.

'Lets just say we know each other pretty well in the future.' Gabriel continued frowning, but left it there.

'There must be a reason ya traveled to see me...' he grinned. 'Am I still gorgeous in the future?'

Lyra groaned and rolled her eyes.

'Well, in the future, your in hell of a lot of shit.'

Gabriel smirked. 'Girl trouble?' Lyra snarled now. 'For fudge sake! Get a grip! I'm trying to save your ass, and your not helping!'

The renegade rolled his eyes again. 'Whats happened now?' Lyra sighed. 'Samyaza.'

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'Oh crap... what-? How did he get out-?' Lyra's eyes grew sad.

He didn't know who she was... and he couldn't know. Hell, she had to wipe all this from his noggin before she went back.

What if she'd never been born-? Then Phoenix-?

It would be disastrous...

* * *

**Well! Lyra's gone back to the past! This is gonna be interesting- Gabe and Sarah don't have a clue who she is neither. Hm... what is she planning-? Next update later on! X Nic**


	30. Meant To Be

'Let me get this straight... your from the future, and Samyaza has kicked my ass well and truly? Nice.'

Lyra sighed. 'In a nutshell, yes.'

Gabriel was still frowning. 'So Samyaza has burnt my Grace up?' he scowled now. 'Thats baddd news.' Lyra sighed again. 'Care to explain?]

He sighed. 'Well, lets just say burning up a Grace kills an angel. But, if your an Archy like moi, it's more like a coma.'

Lyra's eyes widened in horror. 'A- coma-?' Gabriel nodded. 'And a hell of a painful one too. You either wake up, or you don't. Its pot luck.'

She groaned now. 'How can we wake you up?' Gabriel laughed now. 'Ya traveled to the past just to get some info outta me, then scarper? Nu-huh girl.' He folded his arms.

'Who are you really? Ya can tell me you know? You've gotta wipe this from my head. Because I dare say this didn't actually happen in the past? Don't exactly want the future becoming dull.'

Lyra nodded. 'No it didn't happen.' Gabriel grinned. 'See? Cough up!' Lyra sighed in defeat.

'Fine.' she said, then added. 'My names Lyra...' he met his eyes. 'Agate.'

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'Lyra Agate-?' He glanced up at the ceiling. 'Are you-?' He asked. She nodded.

'Hey Daddy.'

Eyes still wide, Gabriel laughed. 'Hell! I wasn't expecting that-!' then he surprised Lyra by putting his hands either side of her face.

'Hmm...' he mused, then laughed. 'Hey- you got my good looks!'

Lyra rolled her eyes.

Correct- he never had changed.

Then he frowned. 'You said we?' Lyra sighed- it was like he said.

She could tell him anything now.

'My brother and sisters.' She replied. Gabriel's eyes were wide. 'Theres... more?' Lyra nodded.

He started laughing. 'Jeez! Kids-? Wow.' then he asked. 'Tell me about them...' then he waved a hand. 'Tell me about yourself.'

Lyra sighed. 'Well, I'm a Nephilim- all of us are.' Gabriel groaned. 'Please say your not murderous thugs like your predecessors?'

Lyra scowled, which shut him up.

'I've got a little five year old sister- Phoenix.'

Gabriel cocked his head. 'Do I actually go back to Sally? Damn I must be so hot!' Lyra sighed.'Its Sarah, and yeah, ya do. Your still with her now.' He let out a low whistle. 'Damn I'm glad I saved her now- she was a right pretty little thing in that mini skirt and bobbing around the tables. And then-'

Lyra rolled her eyes- Lovely (!)

When he stopped with the rambling, he asked about the other kids.

'Do you remember Amii Ashby?'

Gabriel nodded slowly. 'Yes-?' then understood. 'You mean she was-?' Lyra nodded. 'She didn't leave because she didn't love ya, it was because she was scared.'

Gabriel's eyes were wide as he said. 'But-? She's dead... what happened to the kid?' Lyra sighed. 'Carmen was five. She saw...' Lyra groaned and Gabriel understood.

'She saw Amii die?'

Lyra nodded. 'She ran scared for nearly all her life... hunting you down because she thought you were the reason she died.'

Gabriel groaned. 'What happened? Did she kick my ass to Hell or what?' Lyra laughed. 'Nah, your both good.'

He sighed in relief.

'Any others?' he then asked. Lyra nodded. 'Your son Jasper.'

He cocked his head, grinning. 'How bad is he?' Lyra laughed. 'Worse than you. Remember Sir Gabriel De Angelo?'

Gabriel laughed now. 'Hell that was in the 1800's- holy fudge... Rose Bush girl?'

Lyra scowled- she really didn't want to know. ' over a hundred, and he's better looking than you...' she smirked.

'Hell, he's even better at picking up chicks than you!'

Gabriel scowled now. 'Oh great (!)' Lyra giggled. 'He's also head Sentinel of Heavens army.' Gabriel sighed. 'Oh even better... he filled my space?'

She nodded.

For the next hour, Lyra told her father everything that had happened from when she first met him, to the moment she decided she needed to ask her past father what to do.

Gabriel was grinning the whole way through, then-

'Wake me up? The only way is to kill Samyaza really. Kill the point of origin.' he told her. Lyra groaned. 'But we think Samyaza's possessing Carmen.'

Gabriel went. 'Mmmnn... ya could exorcising him.'

Lyra blinked in surprise. 'Exorcise an an angel?' Gabriel sighed. 'Mmhmm. Yup.' He snapped his fingers, and a sheaf of paper and pen popped into his hand. Then he wrote a paragraph of weird writing she took to be Enochian.

'Here-' He said, handing it her. 'This will kick the crap outta him.'

Lyra took it, smiling. 'Thanks.' Gabriel chuckled. 'Well, can't exactly say no to my lil' girl eh?' Lyra laughed. 'Spose not.' she answered. Gabriel stood up, another sheaf of paper in his hand.

'For some reason, I think I should be going as well.'

She nodded, then watched Gabriel wrote the note.

_"Sally, I had to leave town suddenly *Wink* angel stuff. Sorry. If you need me, give me a call. Hope to see you soon, luv Gabe x'_

Lyra realized something- Her mother had found that note on her pillow when she woke up...

This meeting was always meant to happen. Samyaza, her being born... everything...

Could it really be destiny?

Gabriel vanished for a second, then reappeared.

'Guess ya gotta go eh?' He asked her, standing up. Lyra nodded, getting up too.

'Someones gotta go back and save your ass hmm?' she laughed. Gabriel grinned, then hugged her, then said.

'See ya in sixteen years babe. Can't wait! Give Phoenix a big hug for me will ya?'

Lyra grinned, then snapped her fingers.

The past vanished. So did Gabriel's memory of everything he'd just been told...

Of his kids and future...

* * *

**Well, thats the end of the time travel for Lyra lmao! Dont think past Gabe was expecting that! But now she has a way to kick the crap outta Samyaza and save Gabe... lets hope it works! X Nic**


	31. Final Battle

'Mommy? I want Daddy.' Phoenix asked her mother as she sat on te swing in the park, eyes big and wide. Sarah sighed, picking her of the swing, and up into her arms.

'Daddy's very poorly.' She told the little girl. Phoenix's eyes filled with tears. 'Is he going to get better?'

Sarah sighed, hugging her.

'I hope so...'

* * *

_'I don't think there's much hope.'_

Jasper scowled at Sammael as he inspected Gabriel, who was now laid out on the master bed. 'Your optimistic.' He scowled again at the Grigori.

Sammael shook his head. 'I'm not being mean... I'm just telling the truth.'

Jasper snarled now, turning on him.

'Then don't. Especially around Phoenix.'

Suddenly, there was a crash from downstairs. Without hesitating, then vanished to the living room.

Carmen was standing there, arms folded.

Jasper sighed in relief. 'Your ok-?'

Then he saw her eyes- they were silver.

'Samyaza...' Jasper snarled, advancing on him, but Sammael stopped him. Then Samyaza spoke again.

'Well, well... Sammael? It's been a while Brother.'

Sammael grimaced. 'Samyaza...' Samyaza in Carmen's body smirked. 'Now you join the creatures and freaks that locked you up? You're unbelievable!' Sammael snorted, walking up to his brother.

'It's _you _who's unbelievable...' his dark silver eyes grew sad. 'I'm sorry Carmen... were gonna get him outta there. I promise.'

Samyaza raised an eyebrow.

'Oh-? You and who's army?'

_'Me you fudging dick!'_

Samyaza turned to face the one he's been waiting for- Lyra. He tilted Carmen's head. 'Lyra. What a pleasant surprise.'

Lyra smirked now. 'Yeah right (!)'

Samyaza sighed, then snapped his fingers. Jasper grabbed his chest, eyes wide. He knew what was happening- the same as his father.

'Try it you bastard...' Lyra dared him, eyes narrowed in hate.

He wouldn't win. Not this time... not ever again.

Sammael caught Jasper as his legs went. 'Stop this now.' He growled at his brother.

Samyaza shrugged. 'Why?' Sammael growled, his anger peaking.

And that wasn't a good thing... he'd blow up the house if it continued.

Samyaza knew that too, and continued to goad his little, traitorous brother. 'You always were weak- feeling sorry when you blew up a town or civilization.'

Sammael snarled, placing Jasper on the floor, then marching over to his elder brother.

'And you, have always been a dick.' He smirked.

Samyaza's smirk vanished, and he snarled, flinging Sammael back.

That made him snap. When his eyes opened, they were bright red, like hellfire. That was probably true. His clothes started smoking a little, as if Sammael was literally going to expload into flames.

Samyaza knew that to be true. As soon as his brother lost it, everything in his path was razed to cinders.

Be it angel or human. It didn't matter... they all died.

Sammael blinked hard and stopped it best he could. 'Sorry.' he smirked, grabbing the front of Samyaza's jacket. 'That won't work on me anymore...'

He spied Lyra behind him, then smirked.

'Grow some balls already.'

Samyaza snarled, then spun round, facing Lyra.

Lyra stared into her sisters face, then saw Sammael grab her, arms around her chest. Samyaza snarled, trying to throw him off.

'What the hell are you waiting for?' Sammael yelled, still holding on.

Lyra quickly read the paragraph of Enochian her father in the past had given her.

Samyaza's eye's grew wide.

It wasn't just banishing mojo... it would trap him for eternity.

He doubled his efforts, but Carmen's body was too weak... she wasn't his true vessel. His knees gave way, and Sammael let him go.

Lyra paused for a moment, then crouched down and snarled.

'Let Gabriel and Jasper go.'

Samyaza smirked, looking up.

'No chance.'

Lyra smirked now, then continued speaking the Enochian, prising Samyaza further from Carmen. 'Fine! But it's too late for Gabriel! He's toast!' He eventually snarled. Lyra's eyes narrowed, then she finished speaking.

Samyaza's eyes widened, then they reverted back to Carmen's caramel as he exploded out of her, trapped in Hell forevermore.

Carmen awoke with a gasp, eyes wide and coughing. Jasper groaned and opened his eyes, feeling like his normal self.

'Carm?' Lyra said, hugging her sister. But there were tears in Carmen's eyes.

Lyra noticed.

'Whats wrong?' she demanded, hands on her shoulders.

'He- he wasn't lying...' she finally got out.

Lyra's eyes widened in realization.

'Oh God...'

* * *

**Well, thats Samyaza finally done and dusted! Good job he wasn't in Carmen for long- she would of died. But! What about Gabriel?:O Next up soon! X Nic (There is a pretty good chance this will be the final Gabriel-Help story too) I've opened a poll about if you want to see a 7th story. If I get enough, I'll do it.  
**


	32. The End Part1

Lyra had tears running down her face.

_'What do you mean he's-?'_

Sammael sighed, removing his hand from Gabriel's chest. 'His Grace has gone. He's gone. His vessel's gone too.'

Jasper felt numb- the last thing he was expecting was his father to die. Not by some stupid way that he'd always joked about- die while getting laid.

Typical (!)

But Gabriel's favorite had always been choking on a candy bar.

Double typical!

Carmen was standing in silence, then she voiced the very question everyone was avoiding.

'What are we going to tell Phoenix?'

Lyra turned away and walked out the room- it was too much to bear.

Gabriel was dead. Truly dead.

* * *

When Sarah came back, the look on Lyra's face was explanation enough. Phoenix frowned.

'Where's Daddy?' She asked, looking up at her big sisters red eyes. 'Ly-Ly? What's wrong?'

Lyra sighed, then knelt down in front of her.

'Daddy's playing with the angel's yeah?'

Phoenix's eyes widened, then she asked. 'When will he be back?'

Lyra sighed, then hugged her.

'I don't know Honey. I don't know...'

Phoenix let her big sister Ly-Ly hug her.

She wanted Daddy.

* * *

Then family stood around the dancing flames, their faces sombre.

Sammael held Lyra, and she held Phoenix.

It was a changing point in the family- their father was dead.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

**OMG-! Gabe's dead! :O Whats going to happen now-? Final chapter- part two of this chapter up in a moment. X Nic**


	33. Your Guardian Angel

_1 week later..._

Phoenix lay in bed, her eyes were fixed on the ceiling above her- it was very dark and spooky.

She wanted her Daddy...

Tears started filling her big bronze eyes, and she hugged her little angel plushie.

_'Don't cry Nixxy.'_

Phoenix sat up with a gasp as a big bright white light suddenly filled her room. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was an angel!

'Are you an angel?' She asked in awe as it stood before her bed, its face unrecognizable and body andragorous shape.

The angel nodded, then sat at the bottom of her bed. Phoenix's eye's widened again. 'Are you my Daddy?' The angel sighed, then placed a hand on the little girls shoulder.

'No I'm not.'

Phoenix's face fell. 'I miss my Daddy...' The angel stared at the girl.

'He misses you too.'

Nixxy looked up, a smile upon her face now.

'Do you know him?'

The angel sighed, then placed a hand upon the girls shoulder again. 'Your Daddy love's ya loads.' Phoenix stared into the angel's eyes.

'Can you bring my Daddy back?'

Again, the angel sighed and removed its glowing hand. 'I'm afraid I can't.'

There were tears in Phoenix's eyes. The angel pulled her into it's glowing body, saying. 'Come on, don't cry.'

She looked up into the beautiful creatures eyes.

'Your Daddy want's you to be a good girl yeah-?' It picked up the covers and tucked them around Phoenix, then gave her the little plushie that had fallen on the floor.

'Ya Daddy's watching over you yeah?' It told her, looking into those big, now sleepy bronze eyes. Then they closed as she snuggled into her fluffy pink pillow. The angel rearranged the covers with angel wings on, smiling slightly, then stood up.

Gabriel looked down at his little daughter, tears sparkling in his own eyes.

He could never come home...

It was his punishment for running away from Heaven in the first place.

He turned away, glancing once more at the little angel, the sighed.

Gabriel vanished with a blast of white light.

Little Phoenix slept on, her dreams full of playing with angels...

And playing with her Daddy.

* * *

**Well, here is the end of Story 6:( Poor Gabe! Not sure about another story- 7th. So this might be the last one... can't tell ya all how much fun this series was to write- the adventures of Gabriel and his kids will be sorely missed (if no story 7) there might be one more chapter coming up, and it may be the beginning of Story7. **

**Do let me know what you thought of this fic:) Thanks alot! All together on the Help-Gabriel, we have 13,500 hits and 259 reviews. Seriously people; Thank you SOOOOO much! I'd love to hug you all! **

**Well, here we are-**

**Thanks for reading! Its the end...**

**Or is it?**

**X Nicola**


	34. Story7 Blood Ties

_Presenting..._

_**Story 7 of Help! My Daddy Is an Archangel!**_

_**"Blood Ties"**_

The man padded down the stone corridor, eyes on the door up ahead. He knew what was waiting for him alright.

He stopped before the door, sighed once, then pushed the door wide, stepping inside.

The room was large, with a magnificent fireplace at its head, in front of it, there was a white leather sofa, on which sat this man's worst nightmare.

He stopped dead, staring at the back of the mans head- his hair was as black as midnight.

'Come.' The man on the sofa said, reaching for his glass on the small table before him.

The one who'd just arrived was frozen.

He was scared.

Everyone knew what happened when you faced this... this... demon.

You died.

'I said, _come._' The man said, his voice wasn't angry, but it held a certain amount of anger in it. The man steeled himself- his Masters voice. Then he walked forwards, and sat opposite the monster.

In the firelight, the monster's jet black hair was tinged with red, and his usual teal eyes were even more red and vivid. The man- the demon, who had walked in stared with wide black eyes.

The Monster smiled, his eyes narrowing.

'What new's?' He asked, setting his glass back down. The demon steeled himself, then said.

'It happened as you predicted- Gabriel was sent back to Heaven when Samyaza killed him.'

The black haired man nodded, a smirk upon his face.

'And what news of the others?'

The demon, after a seconds hesitation, replied.

'They are on their own. Although, Samyaza's brother- Sammael, has joined them.'

The black haired man sighed and sat back, crossing his ankles. 'Now that does pose a problem...' but he shrugged all the same. 'No matter-' he said, standing up. The demon stood too.

'I guess it's time I came out from the shadows.' he grinned, his devil dark red eyes smoldering lightly. The demon frowned.

'But-? You planned all this; Samyaza being bought back by yourself, then Gabriel dying... why now?'

The black haired man laughed. 'Because this is what it's all been leading up to- past plans over and dusted.' then he turned to the demon.

'And your part in this is over too.'

The demons eyes widened as the Monster advanced on him. Then he realized too late as the Monster snapped his fingers, killing him instantly.

The black haired man sighed, looking down at the fallen demon.

Totally expendable.

_'You really must stop killing the messenger's.'_

The man turned to face the woman with pure white eyes, then he cocked his head.

'Why?'

She sighed, hen groaned. 'It's becoming pretty hard to actually find decent spies.'

The man shrugged. 'So? Not my problem.'

The woman with white eyes shook her head, lost for words.

The thing was, even she had to keep her mouth shut around him. His temper was volatile, and he could easily kill her.

'Why don't you scram and fetch me the other?' The man told her, eyes narrowed and dangerous.

Lilith scowled- no one was going to boss her around. Lucifer's first demon.

He should have tremble before her...

'No.' she said defiantly. 'Do it yourself.'

The man turned back to her, eyes slits and burning red. Then he smirked, raising a hand.

Lilith found herself smashing into the wall behind her, arms pinned to her sides as she herself was pinned to the wall.

The man walked up to her, setting his glass down on the side table as he went.

'No? No one tells me no...' He said in a dangerous voice, closing his hand. Lilith felt her eyes widen, then started coughing violently.

'Fine!' She managed to get out before she was obliterated.

The man smirked, then removed his hand, causing her to fall to the floor. He turned away, then sat back down on the sofa.

'Oh, and while your at it, send in a few snacks... I'm hungry.'

Lilith stood up, white eyes narrowed at being treated like a common demon.

'As you wish _Master.' _She growled, then vanished.

The man smirked.

Everything was falling into place...

As the demons Lilith sent walked in, he smirked and rubbed his hands together.

'Chowtime' he laughed, then pounced on them

* * *

**Here we are folks! Story7, as requested. This one is gonna be bigger and badder than any of the other 6! I assure you. Who's this mysterious demon? If he is a demon. And Lilith! Who could have that kind of control over her? Hmm... We've got both angel's and demons in this story. And hell is it gonna be an epic battle! **

**Lets get this party started folks! X Nic**


	35. The Wedding

_'Come on then you fudging bastards! You wait until I get out-!'_

The angel scowled as he past the chained up archangel. Nearly two hundred years of non stop yelling and swearing.

When Gabriel returned, they tried to reason with him. They asked him to help again, as his Father made him.

The only reply was a very rude hand gesture, and a few choice words.

So, reluctantly, they locked him up, telling him that if he changed his mind, they'd let him out.

Two hundred years later-?

He was still cussing.

The angel walked past, ignoring the archangel.

Gabriel watched the angel walk past with dark eyes.

Bastards...

He sighed and looked up at the Enochian inscribed chains binding him to the damn wall. It didn't matter what he tried, he just couldn't escape.

Great (!)

Then he looked down, face falling.

He missed his family... not the bastards up here, but his real family down on Earth.

Would he see them again-?

* * *

Jasper had been searching Heaven for as long as he could remember for his father- he was here somewhere, he could feel him.

But so far? Nothing...

With a sigh, he glanced around once more, then returned back to Earth.

* * *

Lyra stared at her reflection in the mirror with slightly sad eyes.

Her dad would have loved this... the fact his little girl was getting married.

After he died... to long ago, Sammael had looked after her and the family. They'd swiftly hit it off, and on her 21st birthday not too long ago, he proposed.

She didn't know what to do. Could there really be a chance for them to be normal-? But she'd said Yes all the same.

She loved him.

So here she was, stood in her long white princess dress while Carmen did her hair in elegant curls. She frowned at Lyra's sad expression.

'Whats wrong Ly? Not having second thoughts are we?'

Lyra laughed. 'Nah. Just thinking about dad...' Carmen sighed now, removing her hand. 'Yeah... same.' Lyra smiled slightly. 'He would have refused to wear a suit. He'd had dressed as the Mad Hatter or something.'

The sisters laughed, but then shouts met their ears.

_'Nixxy! Give me that now!'_

The pair turned to see Phoenix run past the door with a black shoe in her hand, Jasper, minus one shoe, running after her.

The sisters laughed.

Some things didn't change at all...

Phoenix was seven now, her hair had changed into tight little ringlets that hung near her waist. But her eyes were still their same big bronze selves.

But she still woke up crying for her daddy sometimes...

They all missed him. Two years had past now.

Just then, Phoenix walked into the room, hiding behind the door laughing, looking to see if Jasper was coming. Lyra laughed, then as Carmen finished her hair, she walked over and said.

'Are you going to put your dress on?'

Phoenix grinned and nodded. 'Yup Ly- just torturing Jas first.'

Carmen laughed, picking up her own dress and taking Nix's hand as they went into the bathroom, giving Jasper his shoe back as they went.

Lyra turned back to her reflection, and then started as she saw Jasper standing behind her in his white trousers and shirt. His tie was loose around his neck. Lyra chuckled. 'Don't we look dashing?'

Jasper smiled sarcastically. 'Monkey suit don't ya mean.'

Lyra laughed. 'Oh well. Just be thankful if Nix doesn't turn your suit pink.'

Jasper rolled his eyes, the sighed. 'I couldn't find him...' Lyra stared for a moment, then turned back to the mirror, sticking the crystal tiara in her curls.

'You tried...' She said, her voice falling again. Jasper sighed, then turned her around to face him.

'Come on- cheer up.' he grinned. 'Your getting married for fudge sake!'

Lyra laughed, then hugged him. 'Yeah, how could I have forgot (?)'

Least they had managed to explain to a very confused vicar about the name terms- Sammael didn't have a last name.

So with a snap of fingers, it was sorted. They would just stick with Agate.

Just then, the bathroom door opened, and seven year old Phoenix walked in, twirling around in her baby pink dress, Carmen close behind.

'Nixxy, if ya keep doing that, you'll fall over and rip your dress!'

Nix grinned. 'Then I'll just fix it.'

The others sighed.

Phoenix had found her angel side last year by accident, making a pile of chocolate appear before her.

Then the truth was out.

There was a beep from outside as the limo appeared.

Lyra smiled slightly.

'Guess it's time eh?'

* * *

Gabriel pulled against his chains, losing his patience big time. No candy, no girls...

Two hundred years without getting laid!

He'd had e- freaking- nough!

And then the fact he'd heard them talking- the angels. His little girl was getting married...

Like hell he was going to miss that! He'd escaped Heaven before. He could do it again.

He redoubled his efforts like never before, then scowled at the Enochian on the chains, solid and unfaltering in its damn job of binding his ass.

Then the idea came to him.

He spoke the old Enochian language that his own Father had taught him- not the newer, crude one.

The chains groaned, glowing slightly. Gabriel smirked, then continued.

They shattered like broken glass.

An angel, who had been guarding him exploded as he past. Anger coursing through his body, he stalked through Heaven, blowing up all who tried to stop him, or banishing them.

Not too long after, he found his vessel.

Then he stood before the gate, arms folded.

Daddy was gonna be pissed now.

He left Heaven for the second time.

* * *

Phoenix fell over halfway up the aisle, flowers hitting the guests in their faces, then exploding into confetti.

Dean turned to Sam as they watched Lyra walk up to Sammael, grinning.

'Bet ya wish you stayed with her now.'

Sam scowled. 'Oh shut up. I'm happy for them. Losing Gabriel was hard on her.'

Dean remembered too- he and Carmen were still together... somehow. He'd been turned into a dog twice when they'd argued, but yeah...

A relationship of sorts.

Finally, they got to the part that they'd dreaded (for Jasper had hinted on something happening But he'd told Sarah he was joking)

'Does anyone have any reason why these can't be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

_'Yeah, I got something to say-'_

Everyone turned as the doors opened behind them, and Lyra gasped.

Gabriel grinned.

'What are y'all doing starting without me?'

* * *

**Woohoo! Gabe is back with a bang! 200 Years-? *Phew!* and Dean thought he had it bad! Lets get this part started! X Nic**


	36. Family Matters

'_Daddy!' _Phoenix yelled happily, running down the aisle and into her daddy's arms.

He grinned. 'Miss me?' Phoenix nodded, hugging him, vowing never to let him go again. Gabriel picked her up- hell she was a lot heavier!

'Dad-?' Lyra gasped, staring at him as he walked up the aisle to her, giving Phoenix to a shocked Sarah, then turning back to her.

'Couldn't miss my little girl on her big day eh?' He told her, grinning, then saw the vicar scowl- he was on a tight schedule.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at him, then moved over to where Carmen and Jasper were sat. Jasper was shaking his head as his father sat between them.

'You just won't die will you?'

Gabriel winked. 'Hell no.' then chuckled as Phoenix ran over, sitting on his lap. Carmen hugged her father. 'We thought we'd lost you!' she said in a hushed whisper.

He grinned. 'As if idiot.'

The vicar was confused- they were acting if he'd been dead for a year.

Oh well... the family were weird after all.

He continued, and when he got to the part where he said "man and wife" stared down a the piece of paper the eldest of the family has given him.

'I now pronounce you... Nephil and Grigori-?

Everyone groaned and turned to Jasper. He shrugged innocently.

'Just snog already will ya?'

* * *

Afterwards, Lyra finally confronted Gabriel.

'How did you get away?' She asked, hugging him. Gabriel chuckled. 'Keep me locked up? Ya gotta be kidding!'

Lyra laughed, hugging him again. 'Hell I missed you...' she whispered.

Now Sammael walked up, smiling as Gabriel finally escaped his families, and everyone else's greetings (Dean was all for kicking him out though when Gabriel nicked his tux and left him in his underwear)

'Hey man.' He said sitting down beside the angel. Gabriel was curious now.

'How the hell did you two hit it off-?'

Sammael laughed. 'Well... after you snuffed it, I looked after her- we kinda connected.' Gabriel nodded, clapping him on the back and said.

'Mess her around, and I'll screw your ass seven ways to Sunday.'

Sammael laughed, standing up. 'Gabe relax- hell, you've been in Heaven how long-?' He thought a second, then said. 'Two hundred years?'

Gabriels eyes flashed. 'Ya can't tell them how long. Ok?' Sammael sighed, his maroon hair fluttering slightly in the light breeze. 'Ok... I promise.'

Just then, Phoenix stuck her head out the door and yelled. 'Sammeh! Daddy! Get your asses in here now, or I'll eat the cake!'

Sammael laughed. 'Ya been told.' He said to Gabriel, who rolled his eyes and stood up.

* * *

Gabriel was sat watching his little girl dance with Sammael to Leona Lewis- Stop Crying Your Heart Out, from the corner, a glass of Baileys in his hand.

_'Hey you.'_

He looked up to see Sarah in a dark red dress. He grinned. 'Hello there- can I help you?' Sarah laughed, sitting down next to him. 'Just wanted to see my guy again.' she smiled. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'What about the other guy?'

Sarah frowned. 'What other guy?'

Gabriel sighed. 'It's bee two hu- I mean two years...' Sarah shrugged. 'So? Theres no one else really...' Gabriel smiled slightly. 'Thanks.' He said sincerely, pulling her into his arms, saying. 'I missed ya.'

But suddenly, the lights above them flickered.

Gabriel saw Lyra and Sammael freeze, then she turned to her father, eyes wide. They flickered again, and a faint roaring reached their ears.

'Fudge-!' Gabriel snarled getting up and running over to the door that lead outside and looked up.

'We've got trouble!' he hissed, walking back inside and running over to Lyra. 'Get them out of here.' he told her. Then added sadly.

'I'm sorry I ruined your wedding...'

Lyra laughed. 'You know what? I've missed all the running.'

Gabriel hugged her. 'See ya at Sarah's... unless she's moved.' Lyra shook her head.

'Daddy? Are you leaving again?' Phoenix asked him, looking up at him with big bronze eyes. Gabriel sighed and knelt down in front of her.

'Not for long- you go with Mommy. I'll be back soon.'

Phoenix hugged him. 'Please don't leave again Daddy... please...' Gabriel groaned, hugging her back. 'I'm not leaving Nixxy- I promise.'

When the others were gone, he, Jasper, Sammael stood in front of the open door, ready for what was coming. They'd sent the Winchesters back too.

They'd only mess things up Gabriel had said, pissing them off to the extreme.

'Sorry about screwing up the wedding.' Gabriel apologized to Sammael. He chuckled. 'Hey- this makes up for the stag night.'

Gabriel snorted. 'What did Jas do?'

Sammael yelled over the now roaring wind.

'Made me wear just a damn tutu for a few days.'

Gabriel laughed. 'That's ma boy!'

Suddenly, the wind stopped roaring and the area was plunged into dead silence.

Then a man walked through the door alone.

Gabriel frowned- this man was tall, his midnight black hair hung just below his ears, and his eyes were a darker shade of maroon than Sammael's hair.

'Sammael, Jasper... Gabriel.' The man smirked. 'I don't believe we've met Jasper.'

Jasper raised an eyebrow. 'And who are you exactly?'

The man smirked, then looked at Gabriel. 'You don't know me? Fool...'

Gabriel smirked now. 'Well, you look like a massive dick if I'm being honest.'

The man's eyes narrowed. 'Watch your tone with me boy.'

Gabriel started laughing now. 'Boy? I'm almost as old as God himself!' The man shrugged. 'So?' then walked forwards.

'You have something I want.' he said, pouring a glass of Baileys. Gabriel raised an eyebrow now.

'Such as-?'

The man sat his glass down. 'The book of Daemon.'

Gabriel frowned now. 'Why would you want that? We locked him away years ago with darling daddy Lucy-Lou.'

The man laughed. 'And? I still want it.'

Again, Gabriel frowned, then walked up to him.

'Who are you?' He snarled. The man smirked. 'No one of consequence.'

Then, surprising the trio even more, the man vanished without another word.

Something freaky was going on...

* * *

**Gabriel is reunited with his kids! N'aww little Phoenix! Hasn't she grown! But looks like something weirds going on already! The Book of Daemon? But... Damons trapped with Luci from story three! Oooh... X Nic**


	37. Who Is He?

Back at the house, little Phoenix literally lept on her Daddy when he arrived back, going.

'You came back!'

Gabriel sighed and hugged the little girl.'I promised didn't I?' He told her, but she was to busy hugging him. He heard Sarah laugh. 'She does that alot.'

Gabriel chuckled and ruffled her hair. 'Come on kiddo- I gotta talk to the grown ups.' Phoenix let him go and pouted. 'Noo!' She moaned, folding her arms. 'I'm a big girl now!'

Gabriel laughed again, the knelt down to her level.

'I know your a big girl, but this is adult talk.'

Phoenix pouted again, but vanished all the same.

Gabriel turned back to the others, who were either sat on the sofa or stood up.

'What's going on Gabe?' Dean asked, arms folded. Gabriel sighed, plonking himself down on the single seater. 'Problems already-'

Jasper stepped forwards. 'Some asshat wants the Book of Daemon.'

Lyra and the ones who knew what that meant, gasped.

Jasper and Sammael frowned. Jasper recalled his father mentioning it to him once, but it didn't stick.

'What's that?' Sammael asked, frowning again.

Gabriel sighed. 'Lucifer had a son- Damon. It's the... uh... "unofficial guide to the devils munchkin."'

They understood now, and Sammael was gobsmacked.

'Lucifer has a son-?'

Lyra nodded. 'And he's just as sweet as dear daddy.'

Sammael frowned, taking her hand. 'He didn't hurt you did he?'

Gabriel frowned- now that was... unusual. Then the thought hit him.

'Hey- how come your not blowing up?' He asked Sammael, eyes narrowed. Sammael chuckled, then raised his right had to show Gabriel the ring on his middle finger- it was slightly chunky with a large square black stone set into it. And as the light caught it, a strange symbol was thrown into sharp relief.

Gabriel frowned- where had he seen that symbol from-? It was familiar from his days as an archangel, playing by Daddy's rules.

Sammael sighed. 'It suppresses my outburst somehow. I found it at these ruins.'

Gabriel blinked. 'Oh... thats helpful.'

Sammael laughed, his dark maroon hair blazing in the light. 'Yeah, it is. I can't remember the last time I did the Gyrados and used outrage.'

Gabriel frowned, not getting it. Sammael rolled his eyes. 'Nixxy makes me watch Pokemon with her.'

Now he understood, and snorted in laughter.

Nothing had changed!

'Anyway- Damon?' Jasper asked, folding his arms. Gabriel nodded. 'This dick with red eyes muscled in and was all "rah rah rah"'

Dean frowned. 'Crossroad demon?'

Gabriel shook his head. 'This ass could change the weather... he's powerful...' he sighed. 'I'm not sure what he was, but it was damn freaky!'

Sam spoke now. 'But-? Surely you've heard if theres another dick walking around?'

Gabriel scowled. 'Well I don't know about you, but I've been chained in La La Land for two hundred years _dick!'_

Everyone gasped.

'Two-? Two hundred-?' Lyra got out, her eyes wider than ever. Gabriel groaned. 'Yeah, whatever...'

Sarah walked over and put her arms around him. 'Jeez...' she said, hugging him. Gabriel blinked. 'Hey- whats with all this touchy-feely stuff?'

Sarah frowned, letting him go. 'Hello? We missed you! Two hundred years may not seem like much to you, but we missed you like hell!'

Gabriel groaned, taking her hands in his. 'I missed you too ok?'

Jasper rolled his eyes. 'Can ya save the lovey dovey crap for later? Like much later?'

Gabriel smirked. 'Is that a promise? Defo!'

Sarah sighed- he never did change.

* * *

Lilith was pissed off to the extreme- not only had this dick took over Hell and made them all his slaves-

Literally...

But he'd stripped her and the other major demons of their powers.

Azazel wasn't happy at all, and had got himself locked up for it. He'd also threatened at being next on the lunch list if he didn't behave- Alastair too.

Lucifer was snarling in his cage, furious like never before. Lilith had never seen him so angry in years- the whole foundation of Hell was shaking with the intensity of his rage.

Lilith didn't understand, no one did- just who was this... this Monster-?

That was the question all of Hell was asking...

* * *

**Hmm... just who is this guy-? Azazel can't taste good lmao! Looks like things are gonna start hotting up next chapter, when our mysterious monster is revealed;) X Nic**


	38. Daddy's Little Demonic Boy

Sammael and Lyra were sat on the hill, Lyra's head on his shoulder.

'Guess everything's gonna change now.' Sammael mused, staring at the sunset. Lyra looked up at him, frowning, then sighed.

'Yeah... I suppose so...'

Sammael sighed and put his arm around her, then laughed. 'For better or worse Mrs. Agate?' Lyra laughed now. 'Gonna take a while to get used to that.' Sammael laughed again. 'You try having a surname after more than a thousand years.'

Lyra grinned. 'Oh well, you'll get over it.' then put her head back on his shoulder. 'When are we going to tell them?'

Sammael sighed, putting his forehead against hers.

'Soon yeah?'

She smiled, kissing him once, then watched the sunset with him.

* * *

Carmen was sat with Phoenix watching TV.

'Wheres Daddy?' Nixxy asked with a befuzzled look. Carmen sighed.

'Trust me Nix- ya don't wanna know...'

Phoenix just scowled, then turned to Jasper.

'Where's Bianca?' She asked him. Jasper laughed, picking her up onto his lap. 'She's working, you'll see her soon.' Phoenix grinned. 'Is she your girlfriend?'

Jasper blinked in surprise, and blurted out. 'No! She's not!'

Carmen smirked at her brothers uncomfortable expression with smug satisfaction- Phoenix was brilliant sometimes!

Just then, the Winchesters walked into the living room.

'Car- we gotta go.' Dean sighed, walking over to her. She sighed too. 'Duty calls?' Dean nodded, hugging her. 'I'll see ya soon ok?' Carmen scowled, then prodded his chest.

'Ya better- or I'll turn ya into a frog so Sam has to kiss and change ya back.'

The brothers knew she wasn't joking either.

Dean sighed. 'I promise babe- ok?'

Carmen rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Now scram.'

Dean snapped to a fake salute. 'As you wish ma'am' Carmen giggled- he was such an idiot. Sam sighed, then followed his brother.

Who would have thought he'd be dating Gabriel's daughter-? Not him for sure!

* * *

When Lyra returned, she walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. Gabriel was lounging against the cooker, a hot chocolate in his own hands.

'Hey.' She grinned, pouring a drop of milk into the cup Phoenix had scribbled all over; her attempt at drawing angel wings.

He yawned. 'Hey...' Lyra frowned. 'I thought angel's couldn't sleep anyway?' Gabriel chuckled. 'Hell I've been down here too long- ya pick up human traits.' Lyra laughed. 'Like sleeping around?'

Gabriel chuckled again. 'Ly- I think I was made with that.'

Lyra shook her head.

That was probably true knowing him.

Then Gabriel sighed, finishing his cup of, placing it in the sink, then turning back to Lyra.

'I'm off back bed.' he winked, vanishing.

Lyra sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

The Monster walked through Hell- his domain, ignoring Lucifer's pitiless attempts to break out and rip his head off.

He'd had his chance and failed.

He smirked, folding his arms as he vanished into the devils prison.

Lucifer turned on him, snarling.

'You bastard!' He yelled, trying to blast him, but it was blocked.

The Monster sighed, walking up to him and tilting his head.

Damon smirked.

'Hello Daddy- long time no see.'

* * *

**Oh fudge-! Our mysterious guy? Its Damon! Lucifers son! No wonder everyones been so damn beat down! But-? Just how did he escape inprisonment with his father in story 3? All answers will be answered next chappie;) X Nic**


	39. Cupcake Craziness

Gabriel woke up abruptly that night. It had been the first time he'd actually had chance to get some sleep for literally two hundred years.

He sat up, alert to the sound of soft crying. He sighed and pulled himself up- he remembered what Sarah had told him that Nixxy woke up crying sometimes.

But when he cracked open the door slightly, letting the light fall onto Phoenix's princess bed, she was fast asleep. Gabriel frowned, then closed it silently, following his ears along the landing. He stopped outside Lyra's room, a frown upon his shadowed face. He pushed it open silently, but the door still managed to creak a little.

It was Lyra. Sammael was up in Heaven with Jasper. He'd been pardoned thankfully, and was no longer an outcast in Heavens eyes.

Gabriel padded over, staring at his little girl as she turned and tossed as if she was locked in a nightmare. He sighed, sitting down next to her as she finally stopped. Gabriel sighed- he'd really cursed his family... and they could never break it because of what they were.

He sighed again, then pulled the covers aside so he could climb in beside her, then put an arm around her as tears leaked from under her closed eyes. He closed his own eyes.

* * *

Downstairs the next morning, Sarah was the first to wake, thinking that the whole thing with Gabriel returning had been a dream. But the Mars bars on the side table made her realize it hadn't. He really was back.

When Carmen came down, she smirked and said. 'You survived then?' Sarah rolled her eyes- all the kids were the same, no matter there age.

And Jasper was the worst.

Sarah sighed. 'Where's Gabriel anyway? Don't tell me he's scarpered already?' Carmen frowned as she sat down next to her on the sofa. 'He's gone?'

_'Nah, he's just being a pervert and slept with me.'_

Sarah and Carmen frowned at Lyra's voice coming from the kitchen, then got up and investigated.

Carmen gaped. 'Hell! What's gotten into you-?'

Lyra laughed, sticking the chocolate cupcake mix she'd made into the oven, then setting the time. 'I just felt like it.' She said, washing the flour from her hands in the sink.

Carmen shook her head, and Sarah joked. 'Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?' Lyra smiled sarcastically, putting the trays into the sink.

_'Ooh! Cake!'_

The trio turned to see Phoenix in the doorway, grinning her head off and staring at the cupcakes starting to cook a little. Lyra laughed, walking over to her and picking her up and setting her down on the now clean surfaces.

'Your not gonna eat them all again are you?' Lyra asked the girl. Phoenix grinned mischievously, and the trio took that as a Yes. Then they heard. 'No! They're mine!' from behind them.

They glanced at the doorway to see a tousled headed Gabriel, who headed towards the oven and snapped his fingers.

Lyra scowled as the now magically cooked cupcakes appeared on the top of the cooker. 'Dad! That's cheating!' Lyra scowled, folding her arms.

Gabriel shrugged, taking one from the tray and biting into it. He grinned. 'It makes good breakfast anyway. I must have eaten about fifty Snickers last night, then a few tubs of Ben and Jerry's "Half Baked"'

Phoenix wrinkled her nose. 'Your gonna get sooo fat Daddy!' Gabriel smirked, then winked at the others. 'Oh no I'm not.'

Once again, the family rolled their eyes.

Gabriel smirked, then looked at Lyra. 'Who's talking anyway? Your getting a bit chubby yourself.' Lyra's jaw dropped. 'Oh charming (!)'

Carmen rolled her eyes at her father. 'If theres one thing you don't do Gabe, and thats call a woman "Fat"' Lyra nodded in agreement and tapped her foot, eyes narrowed.

Gabriel rolled his own eyes. 'Sorry...' he said. Lyra sighed, but then Gabriel laughed and said. 'But it's true.'

Lyra vanished, making Phoenix scowl and say. 'Stop being an ass Daddy!'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, snagging another cupcake, then, seeing everyones glares, sighed and put the half eaten one back and vanished too.

He found her on the hill as per usual. She was sat on the springy grass, going through a tin of Cadbury's Rose's.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow- Lyra had always had a sweet tooth, but never like this. It was like she was possessed by the cookie monster.

'Jeez... what's gotten into you?' Gabriel frowned, sitting down next to her and reaching for a chocolate, but the look she gave him was word enough "touch these and I'll bite your hand off"

Lyra sighed. 'Just hungry... got a problem with that?' Gabriel's frown deepened, then he sighed. 'Sorry about eating your cupcakes...' Lyra rolled her eyes, making the tin vanish. 'What's new?'

Gabriel's frown returned. 'What's wrong?'

Lyra shrugged and just said. 'Just anxious that the boys are ok...'

* * *

Lucifer's eyes were narrowed as his abomination son stood before him. Then he said.

'I knew it wasn't you as soon as you grabbed me- you wouldn't do that, you would have vanished out.'

Damon smirked and clapped his hands twice. 'Very good Daddy-o. And what else have we learnt from this valuable experience?'

Lucifer smirked. 'That your a dick.'

Damon laughed now. 'Maybe. But I'm not the one trapped in Hell am I?' Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and he started forwards, a snarl creeping up. Damon tilted his head, surveying the devil before him, unable to reach him. Then turned.

'See you soon Daddy. I've got plans to be getting on with.'

The door slammed shut.

* * *

**Well! A good few things happening in this chapter! Next will spark everything- up soon X Nic**


	40. Camping Nephilim Style

Phoenix cocked her head at her Daddy as he shoved her shoes into a bag.

'What are you doing? You look freaky.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, snapping his fingers and saving time. 'Were going camping Nixxy!'

Phoenix's eyes lighted up in excitement. 'Yay!' She yelled, running over to the bed and jumping on it. Gabriel chuckled, watching her- she'd smack her head on the ceiling if she wasn't careful.

Great (!) he'd no longer thought it when it happened. She sat down, scowling at the ceiling. 'Daddy... the ceiling's being mean to me.' She said, rubbing the back of her head. Gabriel laughed. 'Then show that ceiling who's boss.'

Phoenix grinned, then Gabriel suddenly realized what he'd said.

* * *

From downstairs, the others could hear Gabriel's attempts to stop Phoenix blowing up the roof.

Sarah sighed. 'He's mad saying that were going camping.' Lyra snorted and agreed. 'It's gonna be a nightmare!' Carmen sighed now. 'No make-up... I'm gonna kill him.'

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

When Jasper and Sammael arrived back at the house, they found it empty and devoid of life. Jasper frowned, then spotted a note.

He laughed, giving it to Sammael, who also laughed. 'Camping? With Gabriel-? More like a naked beach party.'

Jasper scowled. 'Oi! That was my idea! No touchy!'

Sammael sighed and rolled his eyes. Typical (!)

They both vanished.

* * *

_'Jazzy! Sammeh!'_

Jasper laughed, hugging Phoenix. 'How are you shrimp?' Phoenix scowled. 'Shut up meany!' He chuckled, stood up and turned to the others and scowled.

'I thought this was a naked beach party?'

Everyone groaned, but Gabriel looked thoughtful, then smirked at the others. 'Well...'

Lyra raised a finger threateningly. 'Don't you dare.' she warned him with half a laugh. But he smirked. 'Oh we'll save it for later.'

She sighed- Lyra knew he wasn't joking either.

Carmen and Sarah were having trouble putting the tents up.

Sarah sighed, throwing the poles down- it was just too much effort. 'Can't you do it?' She asked Carmen with pleading eyes. She sighed, throwing the poles down too and snapping her fingers.

The five tents were instantly erected in a heartbeat in a perfect circle with a space in the middle for a fire.

Phoenix grinned, then ran into the little pink one, plonking herself down on the My little pony sleeping bag, sitting there with a beam upon her face.

She loved pink!

* * *

Later on, when Gabriel's trauma of being pushed into the lake by Phoenix, then Jasper jumping onto him, causing him to yell. 'You'll freaking kill me for good!' firewood hunting was funny too- Phoenix had been practicing her power's.

So she made a pack of wolves appear and chase her daddy. When they were done, and half his clothes had been ripped off, and the fact that the wolves never tired, she called them over and played with them.

Much to her daddy's mud covered displeasure.

* * *

When nightfall came, Phoenix had nodded off against her wolves- she'd made some wolf cubs appear and became pretty fond of a little pure white one with gold eyes. It now wouldn't disappear, no matter what everyone tried. It just curled up against her, its head on her lap.

The bigger wolves and cubs vanished except the little white one, it stayed solid and very much real as she fell asleep. The fire in the middle warped as they vanished for a second.

When Lyra put Phoenix to bed, the cub opened a bright gold eye, the padded after them, curling back up next to Phoenix. Lyra raised an eyebrow- Nixxy certainly had style!

Then the games began- in the boy's eyes anyway.

Gabriel smirked. 'Bring it on!' Lyra shook her head, laughing. 'Gabe... were not playing strip poker! Have you lost your mind?'

He nodded, then chucked a pack of cards at her. 'You deal sweetie.' Lyra gave him a filthy look, then gave them to Jasper.

Who dealt straight away, no prompting needed.

* * *

After a night of strip poker and drinking (over fifty cans of beer and a few big bottles of Baileys in Gabriel's case.) they all turned in. Jasper wouldn't stop giggling, trying to push Gabriel in the lake again, then telling him that Damon Salvatore would be paying a midnight visit in the tent to Sarah- followed by Katherine for himself.

Gabriel pushed him in the lake instead when he said he wouldn't share Katherine. Jasper moaned like mad about ruining his hair and called his father a good few choice words.

The others watched in disbelief- this was the reason The Vampire Diaries was on TV all over again.

Lyra had creeped everyone out when she didn't touch a drop of Baileys or Mudshake. She told them she wasn't in the mood.

That made Gabriel and Jasper stare for God knows how long.

* * *

In Lyra and Sammael's tent, Sammael asked. 'Why didn't you tell them? Tonight was perfect.' Lyra sighed, pulling the sleeping bag up further. 'I don't know...'

Sammael sighed, then lent over to say. 'In the morning then. 'Or I will, ok?'

Lyra sighed, turning over to face him. 'Fine, tomorrow morning ok?' Sammael smiled, then lent down and kissed her for a second. 'Come on, they're not gonna bite your head off.' Lyra laughed. 'Only yours.' Sammael looked thoughtful.

'Yeah... I'm a little dubious of Gabriel. Least he'll have a hangover.'

Lyra snorted. 'Angel remember? No hangover.' Sammael groaned.

'Perfect (!)'

* * *

**Here we are- a much lighter and fun filled chapter! Lmao Nixxy has a little wolf! Forget a pet dog, she has to do it in style! And hmm... what are Lyra and Sammael talking about? Most of you have guessed, but are you right?;) find out next chapter! X Nic**


	41. Enigma

The next morning, Lyra was avoiding Sammael's gaze as the family sat around the dying embers of the fire, the sun shining weakly through the morning dew. He raised an eyebrow at her, making Lyra scowl and look away.

Sammael stood up, making Lyra glare and everyone look up.

'Ok, ok!' Lyra yelled, standing up too, making Sammael sit with a smirk. Phoenix looked up from the little wolf cub she was playing with at her big sister.

Lyra sighed. 'I know you've all been wondering why I've been so... weird.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sure, from the time that he'd been back, she was acting stranger than usual. He nodded. 'Yes-?' Lyra sighed, then said to hi.

'How do ya feel about being a granddaddy?'

Gabriel froze, while everyone else gaped. 'Your-?' Sarah said, eyes wide. Lyra nodded. 'Yeah.' Everyone was smiling, Jasper said. 'Oh great! Another Minion! Minions United!'

But Lyra was still looking at her fathers still blank expression. 'Dad-?' she wearily asked, not knowing how he'd react. He came back to life with a laugh.

'Sorry I called you fat.'

Lyra laughed now, hugging him as he got up. But he sighed and said. 'Do I really look old enough to be a granddad?' Lyra let him go and tilted her head, surveying him through warm chocolate brown eyes. She smirked.

'Yes. You're how old?'

Gabriel scoffed, then nodded at Sammael. 'He's very nearly the same age! Ya can't call me an old man without him too!'

Carmen norted. 'Denial.'

Gabriel scowled, folding his arms. Then asked. 'How long have you known?' Lyra looked thoughtful. 'Thats the weird thing- it's not showing... and it's about three-four months.'

Sarah frowned now. 'Thats not possible- it should be showing more than that!' Lyra nodded. 'I know... it's weird, which is why I've got an appointment later, and I was hoping you all could come.'

Phoenix frowned. 'Whats wrong with you Ly? Are you ill?' Lyra laughed, crouching down to the little girl. 'How do you like another little girl or boy to play with?'

Nixxy grinned, then nodded. 'Yes please.'

Lyra laughed. 'No problem.' then straightened up. Jasper was frowning. 'How come you didn't tell us until now?' Lyra sighed. 'I dunno. It was like I was waiting for something.' She glanced at Gabriel with a smile.

'I guess I know why now.'

Phoenix's little wolf cocked its head, surveying the young woman with bright golden eyes curiously, then Phoenix picked it up into her arms. 'Can I keep her?' She asked with big wide bronze eyes.

Everyone looked at Sarah. She sighed in defeat. 'Yes.'

Phoenix hugged the pup tighter, making it whimper slightly. Her eyes widened and she placed it down back onto the grass where it sat staring at her.

Jasper laughed- a little Nephil and her wolf (!)

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Afterwards, they packed up the easy way- Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were all back at the house, everything packed up and put away neatly.

Lyra was sat on the sofa, watching the clock tick ever closer to one in the afternoon- it was half past twelve now... she groaned and stood up. Carmen sighed. 'It time already? Jeez!'

Phoenix grinned, and the little wolf wagged its tail, happy that Phoenix was happy. Lyra laughed, looking down at them. 'Your new little friend can't come.'

The little girls face fell. 'Oh...' then she turned to the wolf. 'Stay here ok?' The pup cocked its head, then sat down as if she understood what Phoenix had said.

Gabriel shook his head- this was mad! Madder than usual...

This was crazy 101 with him in the center.

As they walked to the clinic, Phoenix was sat on her daddy's shoulders, pulling his hair.

She'd missed that so much!

Gabriel scowled at Sarah as she smirked and didn't do anything to stop her. 'A little help here?' He asked the others.

But they conveniently ignored him.

* * *

Inside the clinic, Lyra was first in. The receptionist stared at how many went in with her. Jasper winked at her, which snapped her to her senses and went bright red.

The nurse was confused like mad at the fact it had been very nearly four months, but very hardly anything was showing. But when she put the ultrasound on, she was even more confused.

'But-? The rate of development is more consistent with seven, maybe eight months!' she said, turning the monitor to face them. Phoenix stared at the grainy picture. 'Is that my friend Ly-Ly?'

Lyra laughed. 'Yeah it is.'

She beamed. 'Is it a boy or girl?' Lyra glanced at Sammael. 'Wanna know?' He laughed. 'No, lets make it a surprise.'

Gabriel sighed. It wasn't fair! He'd not even got his way on Phoenix!

The nurse was still staring at the screen, utterly confused. 'I- I really don't know what to make of this. It's never, ever happened like this before!'

Jasper sighed. 'Is it ok though?' The nurse turned, her dark green eyes wide. 'Ok-? It's too ok! Its... wrong! The truth is, we don't know anything! It could come now, or in another month!'

Gabriel sighed- he was seriously doubting that a Nephilim had ever hooked up with a Grigori.

There was no telling what the kid was, and what it was capable of.

Maybe this hidden growth spurt wasn't the only thing... it was going to be interesting anyway.

Jasper sighed again, then put a hand on the nurses temple, making her forget- the last thing they needed was some big investigation.

* * *

When they got home, Lyra was sat with Phoenix on the sofa.

'What are you calling him or her?' she asked curiously, her wolf (Which she'd named Angel... no surprise there. Two years on and she was still mad on them.) was licking her hand with its pink tongue.

Lyra looked thoughtful. 'I don't know Nix.'

Phoenix cocked her head. 'If its a girl... can we call her Sapphy?' Lyra laughed, ruffling her hair. 'We'll see.'

Phoenix grinned.

* * *

Damon was tapping his foot impatiently- where was he? His spies just couldn't be trusted nowadays... which was why he only had one left.

Finally, he arrived. Damon sighed. 'At last! What held you up?'

The spy frowned. 'The family- Lyra is having a child. A mix.'

Damon blinked in surprise- now he hadn't planned on letting that happen. 'And?' He asked, tapping his foot again, eyes narrowed.

'Where do you stand?'

The spy sighed, shaking his head, then looked back at Damon.

'I stand with you.'

Damon grinned. 'Good, because...' he tilted his head, surveying him through maroon eyes.

'I have another job for you... concerning Lyra and this new problem.'

* * *

**Oh wow! Lyra's having a kid-? Now thats gonna be interesting! Especially since this kid is... unusual. Nephilim and a Grigori mix-? Who knows what could happen! And who's this spy-? He's getting some pretty good stuff! :O Next up soon! I'm a junkie for those reviews;D thanks! X Nic**


	42. Traitor In The Family?

Gabriel found out just what he'd missed during his two *cough* hundred years imprisonment.

Carmen had got the job studying angel and demon legends, and she'd found a pretty interesting one concerning the son of the devil.

'Damon eh?' Carmen half laughed, holding up an old book with Enochian in, and strange symbols Gabriel had never seen before.

'Is that-?' he suddenly noticed, staring at her book collection. She nodded, snapping her fingers and the book appeared in her hand.

'The book of Daemon.' She confirmed, holding out the book for him to take.

He took it, remembering the red eyed freak that had asked for it- there had been nothing since the wedding, but no one had forgotten him.

Gabriel opened the book, staring at the page. 'Blah blah blah... Luci's poor little son (!) Boo-' but he stopped suddenly as he read something.

"_And his devil eyes burned with that of hellfire."_

Gabriel's eyes widened, and he sat the book down on the table, skimming past the part on how to kill him and the eclipse.

His eyes grew wider, and he sat down, shaking his head.

'Oh your kidding me... We've got serious trouble...' he just said.

Carmen frowned, then turned the book to her and gasped.

_"The fact remained; the son can't be trapped- nigh impossible with the sire-" _

It was only a short little handwritten piece, but it filled them both with dread.

'That was Damon... wasn't it? He's back...' Carmen said in a hushed voice. Gabriel didn't want to admit it, but-

'Yes. I think it was...' He showed her the part about the red eyes. Carmen groaned. 'Lucifer didn't trap him?'

Gabriel shook his head. We need to ask him. Seriously. Or someone similar...'

Carmen stared at him as if she'd been smacked hard over the back of the head. 'You what?' She just asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes, then walked out Carmens study.

'What are you going to do?' She yelled after him, running to keep up. Gabriel laughed, stopping dead, causing Carmen to smash into him.

Gabriel knelt down now they were in an enclosed space where non could see. Carmen frowned at the sigil her father was drawing upon the ground. 'What are you doing?' She asked curiously, but Gabriel shushed her and started speaking some weird language that sounded like Latin.

_'You called?'_

Gabriel grinned and turned around to face the one demon he knew would have the answer.

'Hello Lilith.' He smirked, folding his arms. Lilith scowled, trying to vanish, but found herself unable to move. She snarled. 'Let me go!'

Gabriel's smirk widened. 'You really should be able to distinguish a demon or an archangel doing a summoning bitch.' Lilith smirked now, her pure white eyes narrowed.

'Bite me.' she hissed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'No ta love- I might catch something.' he sighed then made a chair appear. He sat down on it and faced her.

'What can you tell me about Damon?'

Liliths eyes widened slightly, which gave it away instantly. Gabriel nodded. 'You know him I take it?'

Carmen sighed. 'I'm sorry, but who is she?' Gabriel lounged back. 'First ever demon- made by Luci-Lou himself.' Carmens eyes widened- she hadn't been expecting that.

Lilith started laughing. 'You don't know, do you? You stupid freaking dick-angel! And you even have someone spying on you! How could you be so blind?'

Gabriel scowled. 'Please feel free to enlighten me sweetheart.'

Lilith shook her head, smirking.

'He's very much alive. Bossing us around as a matter of fact.'

Ignoring that fact, Gabriel asked. 'How?' Lilith laughed again, pulling against her bonds. 'We put one foot out of line, he eats us!'

Gabriel snorted in laughter, and Lilith seized the chance and vanished before the bond could catch her again.

Carmen shook her head. 'Was she telling the truth?'

Gabriel stared at the place where she'd vanished.

'I think so...'

* * *

Back in the room, Gabriel was scanning the book, but when he found nothing, he closed it in anger.

The stared at the symbol on the back.

Realization hit him like a slap in the face.

That symbol... no wonder he had recognized it.

Wasn't it the one on-?

He knew who the spy was.

_Oh hell..._

* * *

Damon smirked, staring at his spy- a rather good one too.

But he was getting too close... to intimate with the family.

Damon couldn't be having that.

He tilted his head, staring at the ring with his insignia on his spy's hand.

'Will you do that?' He asked him, eyes narrowed.

The man nodded,

'Yes...' Sammael sighed.

Damon smirked, then snapped his fingers- the ring glowed bright red, and Sammael vanished. Then he yawned and sat back down on his leather sofa, slinging his leg over the side of the arm.

Remembering just how he'd got Sammael to work for him...

* * *

**Here ya go guys- I know a good few people have been pulling their hair out on the identity of the spy. Well... I bet ya wasn't expecting that! We will have the full story of how Damon got Sammael on his side next chapter tomorrow. Jeez... Lyra's gonna be heartbroken! Next up soon! X Nic**


	43. Haunted

Sammael hung on his chains, barely awake.

How many years he'd been there-? He'd lost count. More than a million, that was sure.

He sighed, staring at the floor with blank eyes, listening to the chains chink gently.

Suddenly, there came a new sound- someone screaming. He looked up, eyes fixed on the door. Then it blasted open, but he didn't blink in surprise or shock... he'd seen it all.

A man was revealed, stabbing this brown haired angel in the chest, making him fall. The man pulled the blade out, then turned to him.

Sammael raised an eyebrow, for this man (a demon-?) had bright red eyes and midnight hair. He walked up to Sammael, wiping the blood from his blade as he went, then stopped in front of the prisoner.

Then he smiled. 'Hello Sammael.'

Sammael was silent, staring down at the thing with slightly narrowed eyes. The thing spoke. 'My name is Damon.' then he tilted his head. 'Do you want to be freed Sammy?'

Sammael still stared, but then he spoke for the first time in many, many years.

'Yes.'

Damon nodded. 'If you agree to work for me, I will release you.'

Sammael continued staring, not trusting this "Damon" at all. Then he said. 'How can I trust you?'

Damon chuckled, then snapped his fingers. The chains vanished, Sammael's legs gave way and he crashed to the floor, glaring up at Damon.

'What kind of work?' He asked with a growl. Now that he was free from his Enochian inscribed chains, he could feel millions of years anger just threatening and tilting on the edge, threatening to burst out and destroy everything in its path.

Damon noticed too, and the smirk widened.

'How about I help you with that too?'

Now that got Sammael interested. He stood up and folded his arms. 'Thats...' he started. The outburst's were a curse he'd had his whole life. Any chance to be rid or control them...

He'd take it.

'Ok.' Sammael nodded. 'What do I need to do?'

Damon chuckled. 'Get out of Heaven first, then I'll find and tell you-' he handed Sammael the blade, then vanished.

Sammael stared down at it, feeling more alive than he'd ever been.

Then he heard voices approach, and he snapped to his senses, raising the blade. He peered around the door to see a longish sandy haired angel walking towards his cage, his dark chocolate eyes slightly narrowed, as if he was thinking about something important.

Sammael leaped out, stabbing the sandy haired angel in the chest, making him yell out, and cause his four wings to snap open in shock. He yanked the blade out, then stepped over the angels body. Four wings? Strange...

Sammael made it out of Heaven with seconds to spare. He soon found out as he listened intently to the babble of the angels voices, that the angel he'd stabbed was head of the army.

Oh great (!)

* * *

Back on Earth, it was confusing for a start- sure, while he was trapped, he'd seen glimpses, clips from the new world below...

But experiencing it first hand was so strange and untamed.

Then Damon caught up with him again.

'Very good.' He said, clapping his hands in a slightly sarcastic way.

Sammael glared, folding his arms. 'What do you want me to do?' Damon sighed, turning around to face the setting sun.

'Do you remember dear old Gabriel?'

Sammael's anger started to flare again, which made Damon nod. 'You do I take it?'

Sammael nodded now. 'Oh yes I do...' Damon nodded. 'How do you fancy taking care of the kids?' his mouth was curled into a feral smile. Sammael understood. 'That sounds very intriguing.' Damon laughed. 'Your brother has a date with one of them.' Sammael snorted.

'So what am I? Superman to the rescue?'

Damon nodded. 'I'm not planning on keeping Samyaza around for very long, but yes- they need a "helping hand"' Sammael nodded. 'Infiltrate I'm guessing?'

Damon smirked. 'Correct. Integrate with the family... then you get this-' he held up a ring with a strange black stone set into it. Sammael reached out, but Damon withdrew his own, saying.

'When you do your bit, you get it.'

Sammael scowled, but nodded. 'Fine. What do I do once I'm in?'

Damon smirked.

'Oh I'll let you know.'

* * *

When Sammael had joined the family... he had found something very different to what he was expecting- the last thing he was really expecting, was to fall in love with one of them. Lyra, the one who had caused most of the problems with Samyaza, and a powerful Nephil.

But the thing that really did it, was the fact she loved him back, and was having his child... his, not some other guys... but really his.

Damon was furious with recent events- and the fact Sammael was getting way too close to the family.

'No!' he snarled, slamming Sammael against the wall. 'You are not doing this! You helped kill your brother, which your darling wife caused in the first place... don't let that be the cause of your death too! Her! Because I assure you- I won't hesitate in destroying you, and taking the ring back!'

Sammael snarled, pushing him away. 'No! I refuse to do this anymore! They do not deserve this!' He shook his head. 'They are different- they actually care.'

Damon stared, eyes narrowing.

'If you refuse... I will kill everyone you know and love-.' he smirked. 'Both Lyra and your child first on my list, while you stand and watch.'

Sammael truly snarled now, going for him, but Damon smirked and slammed him back into the wall, hissing.

'I won't hesitate for a second. I'm not lying- believe me... '

Sammael shook his head. 'You bastard...' Damon shrugged. 'You don't get anything for nothing.' The Grigori shook his head. 'And I fail anyway?'

Damon raised a hand, then smirked. 'Then this will be the hand that rips your wifes heart out.'

Sammael snarled, his eyes narrowing. 'Then I'll just tell them!'

Damon laughed under his breath. 'Oh, you wouldn't want to do that... believe me.' Sammael's eyes narrowed now.

'Fine. I continue... what happens at the end?'

Damon chuckled, raising a hand.

'Wait and see- it's going to be a firework show.'

He snapped his fingers, and Sammael vanished.

* * *

**Well, now we know why Sammael's being like this! Bastard Damon:O lets hope everything turns out fine! Especially the kid! Next up soon:) X Nic**


	44. Rapture In The Family

Lyra wasn't feeling too good, and was lying curled up in bed with Phoenix keeping her company. Phoenix was watching her sister through worried eyes.

'Ly-Ly? Are you ok?' She asked. Lyra smiled.'Yeah Nix- I'm good.' Phoenix smiled now, snuggling into her sister and the little wolf that had just jumped onto the bed.

Lyra stared at the ceiling, wondering where Sammael was- he was late. Which was unusual, for he barely left her side.

She smiled as he appeared in the doorway. Lyra laughed. 'Speak of the devil! Here he is.'

Sammael chuckled, not showing his sadness- there was no way in Heaven and Hell was Damon going to hurt her...

'How are you?' He asked, sitting down next to her, careful not to sit on Phoenix or her wolf.

She sighed. 'Well... I feel really, really sick.' she groaned. 'And so damn cold and hungry!' Sammael sighed, pulling her into his arms, head on her shoulder.

'It'll all be ok, I promise.' He said quietly.

But it was more to himself.

* * *

Gabriel was on the warpath- no one did that to his family... especially not a lying, freaking Grigori!

They couldn't tell Lyra though, not yet anyway...

It'd kill her.

He and Carmen arrived back at the house, where Sarah looked surprised at Gabriel's murderous expression. 'Whats up?' She asked as he demanded to know where Sammael was. She nodded to the ceiling.

'With Nixxy and Ly.'

Gabriel vanished, making her even more confused.

Carmen sighed and turned to her... and told her everything.

Upstairs, Gabriel poked his head around the door, then asked with a faked smile.

'Can I have a word Sammeh? Its about that thing from the other day.'

Sammael nodded, making Gabriels eyes flash as he gave Lyra a kiss bye.

The nerve of him...

When Sammael walked downstairs after Gabriel, he turned at the bottom and slammed him into the wall by his throat, shaking his head, eyes narrowed in fury.

'So... you and dick boy get me killed, then you make your move on my daughter and knock her up?' He scoffed, then snarled. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just rip your head off right now.'

Sammael groaned- they'd figured it out. Carmen and Sarah were mirroring Gabriel's glares.

'Look-' he started, but Gabriel laughed. 'Here we go! The whole damn sob story!'

Sammael glared now. 'I don't care what you think... but I do care! Especially about Lyra! Damon threatened to kill them both if I didn't agree to it!'

Again, Gabriel scoffed. 'Yeah right- how long have you been Damon's spy? Hmm?' Sammael rolled his eyes, then sighed. 'Look- I didn't want to do it... he made me...'

Gabriel's eyes were still narrowed. 'Sure (!) You'd rather Lyra and your kid die!' Sammael snarled now.

'Do you really think I'd want that!'

Gabriel smirked. 'Honestly-? We've tangled with Damon before, so I'm say thats a Yes!'

If Sammael could have, Gabriel would have been blasted backwards for that.

But Sarah was watching Sammael closely.

'Wait-' she said, placing a hand on Gabriel's arm. 'He's telling the truth.' Gabriel turned to her, eyes wide and incredulous.

'You have got to be kidding!'

Sarah sighed, then turned to Carmen, who nodded. 'Your right...'

Gabriel was refusing to believe it, and his hand was still firmly against Sammael's throat.

'This dick has been spying on us for Damon! He is planning along with him to kill us! And you think he's a good guy-?' he snorted in laughter.

There was a gasp from the stairs, and Gabriel temporarily forgot about his grip when he heard Lyra.

They turned to see her wide, tired eyes full of tears, she turned tail and ran back up the stairs, and they all heard the door slam shut.

Sammael snarled, pushing Gabriel away. 'Look what you've done now?'

But before anyone could argue or retort, Phoenix appeared, her eyes wide.

'Somethings wrong with Ly-Ly!' she said, her bronze eyes still wide.

The others looked at each other, then ran upstairs.

* * *

**Oh crap! Lyra heard everything! Lets hope she's ok! Well, the Nephilim's really outta the bag for Samme now! Wonder how all this is gonna resolve! Next up soon:) X Nic**


	45. Double Trouble

When the others crashed into Lyra's room, she was sat on the bed, eyes wide. She was going. _'God no... not yet!'_

Sarah understood immediately. 'Is-?' Lyra nodded, putting a hand on her stomach, looking ready to throw up more than anything. Gabriel groaned. 'We can't take her the hospital! They'll treat her as a freak!' Then realized and said hurriedly to Sarah.

'Is your sister on duty today?'

Sarah frowned, making Lyra lie down. 'Yes, I think so-'

But Gabriel was already gone.

* * *

'Katie!' Gabriel yelled, pushing the clinic door open, and seeing her confused expression. 'Gabriel? What are you-?' then she understood. 'Oh not yet!' she said, her eyes, that were the same as her sisters were wide, and her dark blonde hair tied back.

Gabriel nodded, and they both vanished.

When Katie saw Lyra, she promptly kicked everyone out except Carmen and Sarah.

Downstairs, Phoenix was sat on her daddy's lap, holding him tight. 'Is Ly-Ly gonna be ok?' Gabriel sighed, putting his arms around her, keeping a close eye on Sammael, who was sitting opposite.

_'Hey, whats going on?'_

They all looked up to see Jasper, stood there with his arms folded and a confused look upon his face. Then he understood. 'Lyra-?' He said, eyes wide. Sammael nodded, feeling numb.

This was all his fault...

Then he saw Gabriel's glare from over the top of Phoenix's head; his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Sammael groaned. 'I'm sorry ok?'

Gabriel ignored him- he wasn't going to blow his head off in front of Phoenix.

Surprisingly, it wasn't too long when Carmen came down, and the grin on her face was word enough.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

'Are the two ok?' Sammael asked, wide eyed and standing up.

Carmen laughed, rather nearvously Gabriel noted. 'What?' He asked with a frown, putting Phoenix down, she immediately vanished mind. No doubt to see her new little friend.

Then she sighed. 'Come see for yourself.' After a second, they all stood up and followed her up.

As they walked in, Gabriel understood immediately, and Jasper chuckled. 'Twins? You have got to be kidding me!'

The room, which had recently in in the style of a hospital- courtesy of Carmen, was back to its old self. The only new things were the pair of cots on the other side of the room. Sammael cocked his head to one side- he hadn't been expecting that!

Jasper frowned at Lyra, who was asleep by the looks of it. 'Is she ok? And them-' he nodded at the new pair.

Katie nodded now. 'Lyra's fine, but its the pair that really stump me...'

Everyone turned to look at her, frowning. Katie sighed, then continued. 'They are rather well developed for only five months of development... it's very highly irregular. They are more like two month olds than newborn.'

Gabriel sighed. 'Lyra is a Nephil, and Sammael a Grigori- a fallen angel... that must have some play in it.' Katie looked thoughtful. 'Thats a very interesting idea... maybe. Time will tell I suppose.'

Sammael walked over to see his children- both of them.

'Hey- what are they anyway? Boy or girl?' Jasper asked Carmen. She chuckled. 'One of each.' Gabriel blinked- that was going to be fun!

Jasper frowned. 'But-? The scan only showed one!' Carmen nodded. 'The girls a tad smaller, so we think she was hidden behind the boy. Its not uncommon for that to happen with twins.'

Gabriel chuckled. 'Does she know yet?' he nodded at Lyra. Katie sighed now. 'Nope, not yet. The painkillers knocked her out too quickly.'

Sammael looked down at the sleeping pair. It was like Katie had said- the boy was a tad bigger, and he already had a shock of dark brown hair, the girl had his own devil red shade.

Family... he really had it. No pretending now.

* * *

**Twins! Bet the guys wern't expecting that! N'aww, a boy and girl! Hmm... what are they though? Half Nephil, half Grigori? That should be an interesting combo- they developed alot quicker than usual too. Hmm.. Next up soon! X Nic**


	46. Dante and Scarlett

When Lyra woke up, groggily at first, she felt her hand in someone else's.

She opened her eyes to see Sammael, his eyes wide and concerned. Lyra pulled her hand away, looking away also.

She couldn't face him...

Sammael groaned. 'Lyra... please look at me.' Lyra didn't turn her head, so Sammael placed a hand on her cheek, turning her to face him.

'No...' She said, trying to pull herself out of his grip, but he held tight. Sammael sighed.

'Lyra... I'm sorry ok? I never, ever meant to hurt you and the others...' he said, eyes starting to grow damp. Lyra finally met his eyes with her own wet ones.

'You lied... you never loved me...' She said, looking away again. Sammael sighed, grabbing her hand again.

'Lyra... You have to believe me... I loved you from the moment we met, when you said Yes to me on that hill... and when we found out you were having our children... I couldn't have loved you more.' His eyes were sincere, and Lyra knew that.

She smiled, her hand closing over his. Then she looked over at the pair of cribs.

'Am I seeing double now?' She frowned, pulling herself to her feet.

Sammael chuckled, helping her up and over to the sleeping pair. 'No your not.' Lyra's eyes widened. 'T-? Twins-?' Sammael nodded.

Lyra peered over the top, a smile playing about her lips as she saw them.

'Are they-?' she started, but Sammael said. 'Boy and girl.'

Lyra continued smiling, staring down at the pair- the boy with her own hair, and the girl with her fathers. Just then, the girl opened her eyes slightly, and they were revealed to be a darker shade of her hair, a dark maroon color. Lyra bent down and picked her up into her arms. The girl opened her eyes, and it looked like she was scowling at being disturbed. Sammael picked up the boy, who opened his own eyes, which were exactly Lyra's shade of chocolate brown.

He "scowled" too at his father. Sammael raised an eyebrow. 'Charming (!)' he joked, then asked Lyra.

'What are we going to call them?'

Lyra looked down at her, suddenly thoughtful. But the little girls name was decided straight away. Phoenix was going to be a little disappointed about the name Sapphy.

But the little girls eyes were maroon, not blue.

'Scarlett.' Lyra smiled, her eyes on her daughters shock of red hair. Sammael chuckled, then said. 'That sounds good, but-' he nodded to the boy. 'What about this little fellow?'

Lyra laughed, tilting her head at him. 'He looks like a right little hell-raiser like his granddaddy and uncle.' Sammael laughed now. 'How about...' He cast around for a word that meant that- but also enduring.

'Dante?' He finally arrived at. Lyra smiled.

'Scarlett and Dante Agate... I like that.' Then she had a thought.

'I know what Dante's middle name is.' She smiled.

* * *

Gabriel looked up from his place on the sofa as footsteps came down the stairs. Phoenix clapped her hands excitedly, going. 'I've got two friends! Not one!'

'Shush!' Sarah told her. 'You'll wake them up.' Phoenix scowled and folded her arms sulkily. Lyra shook her head, sitting down beside her father. Gabriel cocked his head. 'Hell this is just like Nixxy all over again!' he smirked. 'Except the fact she wasn't as cute.'

Phoenix's jaw dropped. 'Daddy!' She yelled, making Scarlett jump and the lights flickered a little.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. 'I'm thinking those pair are like their parents.'

Sammael shook his head. 'Let's hope not.' Lyra cast him a worried glace, but shook it off as Phoenix tried to jump up and see. Gabriel picked her up onto his lap so she could see.

'Ya got names yet?' Gabriel asked the pair. Lyra nodded.

'Scarlett and Dante.'

Carmen smiled now- the names suited them perfectly.

Now Lyra smiled again. 'Would you like to know what Dante's middle name is?' Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. Lyra's smile grew.

'Gabriel.'

Gabriel's eyes widened, and his face turned into a big grin. 'Thanks kid.' He said, feeling like an utter idiot. Lyra laughed as her dad went bright red, then turned to Phoenix.

'I'm sorry we didn't call her Sapphy... but would you like to pick her middle name?'

Phoenix's bronze eyes widened in joy, and she grinned. 'Can it be Adrianna?' She asked curiously. Sammael nodded. 'It sure can Nix.'

Everyone laughed as she jumped around the room, bright pink bubbles following her around, along with her little wolf.

Then they looked at Gabriel, who was literally lost for the words for the first time in his life.

Lyra sniggered. 'Have I suddenly gone deaf? Because its too quiet!'

Gabriel smiled sarcastically.

* * *

A few days, Gabriel got his own back on Jasper on Phoenix by making the pair smile before him, making him go sulkily, but he got the biggest laugh when he turned his fathers hair bright pink.

So it was even.

Lyra and Sammael was humbled when Gabriel took them outside to reveal a freshly made house around the corner, enclosed with cherry trees, the beautiful pink blossoms falling to the frost covered ground softly as the wind blew through.

Their house.

But one month later... everything would change...

* * *

**So, Scarlett and Dante eh? N'aww! Dante means long life among other things, whearas Scarlett... well, that speaks for itself:) Ohnoes! Change already-? Next chapter will be the most important in the whole of the seireis- its already written... so up in a moment! Were nearly at the end now:( X Nic**


	47. The Seven Seals

It was when Lyra had put one month old Scarlett and Dante in bed for the night- twilight was falling fast upon the town of Raleigh, that it happened. Phoenix was fast asleep upstairs too.

They were all sat in Sarah's house on sofa's, chatting and smiling with each other for the first time in a good while.

_'Oh look! It's Scooby Doo and the gang! Looks like Daphne and Fred got busy.'_

They all turned to see Damon in the kitchen, sat on the work surface, and they knew what he had in it- demon blood. Yummy (!)

Gabriel scowled, getting up, his eyes dangerous.

Damon in the same place as the kids... now that wasn't happening. 'Get out.' He snarled, walking forwards a few steps, getting ready to blast his ass to candy-land.

Damon chuckled, readjusting himself on the work surface, bringing the glass back to his lips. When he lowered it, he chuckled again.

'Haven't you noticed yet why I keep hanging around Shaggy? Or is Velma here messing with your head? We all know little Phoenix is Scrappy-Doo' He asked Gabriel, his maroon eyes sparkling in an eerie way. 'Or are you Scooby? Nahh- your not better looking than a dog.'

Gabriel scowled, which prompted Damon to put his glass down, then stand up and say.

'So it all boils down to this, jokes aside...' he laughed, turning towards Lyra, then smirking.

'Have you ever heard of the Seven Seals, Gabriel?'

Gabriel frowned. 'No I haven't.' Damon sniggered. 'Google it.' Gabriel wasn't happy, and he went for Damon, but he vanished and reappeared behind him.

'Tut tut uncle Gabe.' Damon sighed, folding his arms. 'Right- time for stupid here to actually learn something that he made.'

Gabriel was still frowning, not understanding at all.

Damon held up seven fingers.

'Seal one- the first child of an archangel.' He gestured at himself, lowering a finger. 'I guess I have Daddy to thank for that.' he laughed, then continued. 'Seal two- a Nephil in Hell.' He nodded at Carmen, smirking.

'Do you really think Death sent that reaper? He would have been there to collect Daddy-o's soul himself.'

Carmen's eyes widened. 'You-?' Damon nodded.

'Who else do you think sent those demons all those years ago to pay a visit to your dear mother?'

Realization hit her like a slap in the face. 'You bastard!' She yelled, lunging at him, but Jasper held her back.

Damon chuckled. 'Seal three- A Nephil losing their soul.' his eyes fixed on Lyra, and he smirked. 'That was rather hard to accomplish... I assure you.' He shrugged. 'So I had to step in on that one. Well, with help from my good friend Samyaza.'

He put down another finger.

'Seal four- a rather tricky one again. It was simply called "The Renegades Punishment" It had me stumped for a while, but then it him me-' he smirked at Gabriel now.

He understood instantly- his punishment in Heaven.'

Damon lowered yet another finger.

He sighed on the next one. 'Seal five- kill the False Prophets.'

Sammael's eyes widened. 'What are you-?' But Damon shushed him. 'Only two are needed. You lot did the honors of killing Samyaza for me, so all I had left was a one night stand with Ariel that didn't exactly end peachy for her.'

Sammael snarled now. 'You killed my sister?' Damon nodded. 'Yup. She went down like a coward.' Sammael's eyes were narrowed in hate.

Lyra watched another one of Damon's fingers lower, leaving only two left.

Damon laughed again now,

'Seal six- why do you think I released you Sammy? And made you work for me?'

Sammael's eyes were glowing dark red, but the ring Damon had fixed onto his finger prevented him from having one of his outbursts.

Damon tilted his head at Sammael.

'I knew that you would fall for one of the girls- it was inevitable.' He chuckled again. 'I'll say it again- Seal six, a Nephil having a child with a Grigori.'

To Gabriel, Damon's words were starting to make horrible sense- it was indeed the Seven Seals he created to prevent...

His eyes widened.

Damon walked over to Lyra, and placed his hands either side of her face. He sighed. 'Its took thousands of years planning, and here is the final seal...' He sighed again and Lyra wanted to pull away, but found herself frozen in those ember eyes.

'It began with you really, Lyra...' Damon tilted his head again, smirking.

'It ends with you.'

Lyra's eyes widened, and she realized too late- Damon twisted sharply, letting her drop with a sigh and a slightly sad expression- it sucked killing family like that, and the fact she had kids.

Oh well- Lyra was the seventh seal.

All Hell broke loose as the rest of the family watched Damon kill Lyra.

But Damon snapped his fingers, freezing them all instantly.

He sighed, and the ground started to shake violently as if a high scale earthquake had struck the whole of North America.

Damon looked up, the house around them suddenly vanished, and they reappeared on the hill overlooking the ocean, where so many things had started.

But would they end there.

The sun was slowly darkening, and the pale outline of the moon turned a deep blood red.

Gabriel knew what was happening- the Imprisonment of the 144,000.

But it was just called that, because they couldn't exactly call it "All the angels falling, Heaven in dissaray and Hell on Earth, Heaven... and probably worse in Hell itself and creation in tatters."

Damon truly was his fathers son.

But suddenly, as if it was a play that was coming to an end... a light appeared in the sky, descending to where they were standing...

Damon's eyes widened... in fear.

* * *

**The whole seven stories- yes, they were heading for this purpose; the Seven Seals! Which is true! Google it;) minus the facts about the Nephilims. Whats coming now? And Lyra-! No! The finale of Like Father, Like Son will be next chapter! X Nic**


	48. Always Your Guardian Angel

'No!' Damon roared, stumbling backwards, unable to vanish.

The light grew brighter, landing in front of Damon. Gabriel realized.

'Michael-?'

Michael glanced at his brother for a second, then looked back at Damon.

'You have evaded me for so long...' He scowled, making Damon's eye's widen further, and again he backed off. Michael now turned to Gabriel.

'The pleasures all yours little Brother.'

Gabriel's eyes, which were already burning in anger and sadness, narrowed further, and he smirked.

'Definitely my pleasure.' He said, unfolding his arms. Damon turned tail, but Gabriel caught him easily and slammed him into the wall, putting a hand over his chest.

Jasper grimaced a little, but the bastard deserved his insides burnt nice and slow for all eternity, never stopping or diminishing.

Which was exactly what Damon had- hung in Hell with his insides burning forever.

As Damon vanished, the rumbling stopped, and the sky, sun and moon reverted to their usual forms.

Michael stood there, one of his missions completed. Then he looked down at Lyra with a frown, he crouched down and touched her chest- she awoke with a gasp. When she saw Michael in his true form, her eyes grew wide, and immediately knew who he was.

'Michael-?'

He nodded, his liquid gold eyes sad. 'I can't bring you back, your a Nephilim... it's impossible... you have half an hour at least. I'm sorry...'

Gabriel's heart truly sank at his brothers words.

Lyra turned to them, eyes wide and tears appearing in her chocolate eyes. 'I- I-' she tried to say, but failed. Jasper was the first to walk up to her and put his arms around her.

'Don't worry Ly- I'll be up to get you out.' he told her, tears in his own eyes for the first time in... forever. 'I don't want to go...' Lyra just said, feeling scared. Gabriel walked over now, numb himself.

Lyra, in his eyes, was his first child. The first he'd met.

He couldn't lose her... not now. For Scarlett and Dante's sake also. They needed their mother.

He just pulled Lyra into his arms, pushing Jasper out the way. 'Hell...' he said, hugging her tightly. 'Well aint this peachy with a cream topping?' He then tried to joke, but failed.

Sarah and Carmen were next. Sarah was in floods of tears, not wanting to let her go. Lyra sighed at Carmen, her hands within her own.

'Please say you'll look after Scarlett and Dante?'

Now that made Carmen cry. 'Duh (!)' she laughed brokenly, hugging her.

Now Lyra went upstairs, staring at Phoenix- she would miss her sister so...

Lyra smiled, changing Nixxy's dream to one playing with angels, and she smiled in her sleep. She turned to see Sammael, his eyes fixed on hers.

'Ly-' he tried to say, but Lyra sighed and hugged him.

'Come on- your supposed to be the Destroyer, yet here you are bawling.'

Sammael chuckled, and Lyra wiped his tears away with a smile. 'It's ok.' she said, letting him put his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

'It's all my fault.' He said, more to himself. Lyra sighed and made his eyes meet hers. 'It is not your fault.' She told him sternly. He just looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say to her.

Lyra sighed again. 'Just look after them ok?' Sammael shook his head.

'Don't talk like that! Your not going!'

Again, she sighed, putting a hand on his. 'Samme...' she just said, then turned away.

'Oh darlings...' she said, tears falling onto Scarlett's little red dress as she picked her up. 'Oh hell I'm gonna miss you lot.' she said, kissing Scarlett's cheek, then Dante's as she put Scarlett back.

But then she laughed, turning back to Sammael. 'Least I'll see them grow up.' Sammael shook his head. 'Were not letting this happen! Surely Michael can do something!'

Lyra sighed, putting her arms around him again, feeling tired.

'Samme... I'm scared. Promise me you'll look after them?' She suddenly said. Sammael sighed, hugging her tighter. 'Of course! I love ya, you know?' He told her. She chuckled. 'Same here- I love myself too.' Sammael chuckled, holding her as her eyes closed and she faded away.

Sammael was left holding nothing but air.

They all looked up in silence as Sammael came downstairs, part of himself missing.

* * *

Michael watched the family with sombre eyes- never had he seen his brother like this. He was more human than it was possible for an archangel.

Gabriel really loved his children as he did- actually, more than his brothers. He'd literally die for them.

Michael was confused- Nephilim's were banned. To make one would make you an outcast in Heaven.

But Gabriel had always been the prodigal son.

Michael turned away, returning to Heaven for the first time in years. There was work to be done.

And he'd look after Lyra.

Sammael held Scarlett and Dante in his arms, tears running down his cheeks. He'd look after them...

He'd promised Lyra...

* * *

**Bye bye Lyra:( yes! Damon got what he had coming! Take that you asshat! poor little Scarlett and Dante... all of them to be honest. One more chapter of sorts, then thats the end:( up in a mo!**


	49. Last Notes

Well... thats it people! The end of _"Like Father, Like Son" _second story in the _"Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!_' series.

Poor Lyra... :( thats all I can say. And the poor family.

But for Dante and Scarlett, and the whole family for that matter...

The story doesn't end here!

_"Sixteen years after their mothers death, Dante and Scarlett are visited by a mysterious, but slightly familar woman in their dreams. Could it be their mother Lyra?"_

The story continues in the brand new fic-

_"Forever and Always"_

**It will be up very soon! Keep an eye out!**

**Will we see Lyra again-?**

**You'll have to read and find out;)**

**Thanks soooooooo much for reading! Your all AWESOME! **

**X Nicola**


	50. Story8Forever&Always

_Presenting... the third fic in the "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!" story-_

_"Forever & Always"_

_"God spared not the angels that sinned,_

_But cast them down into Hell_

_And delivered them into chains of darkness_

_To be reserved unto judgment."_

_- Peter 2:4_

The flame headed girl treaded carefully though the fallen October leaves, kicking them as she went, a light green bag on her shoulder, soft cream hat on her head.

She sighed, staring up at the tree's, whose leaves were sparse and auburn colored tinged with gold.

The path went on through the valley of fallen autumn leaves. The girl plodded on, taking her phone out of her pocket and touching the screen- it had a sign of a new message on it. She sighed, putting it back into her pocket- she knew who it would be; that pestering Granddaddy of her and her brothers.

The phone rang again, and Scarlett ignored it, pulling her scarf tighter around her bare neck- it was a cold end of the day. School had not long came to its daily conclusion, giving way to the weekend.

The phine went yet again, and Scarlett snarled and answered it. 'Dante? If this is you messing around again!'

It went dead. Scarlett scowled, putting the phone away again.

She looked up with a sigh, then jumped slightly- her twin, Dante, was standing before her, arms folded and longish chocolate brown hair waving slightly in the wind, his eyes, that were the exact shade of his hair, were bright and fixed on her own devil red ones.

Scarlett groaned.

'Stop doing that!' She complained, stopping dead in her tracks, hands on her hips. Dante smirked a little. 'Whatever little sister.'

Again, Scarlett groaned, but this time she rolled her eyes too.

'Just because you were born a minuet before doesn't make you the oldest!' She scowled. Dante shrugged, running a hand through his hair, and the smirk growing.

'Whatever Letty.'

Scarlett smiled sarcastically. 'At least I'm not the one who got kicked outta high school for getting laid in the damn toilets and getting caught!'

Dante rolled his eyes. 'Oh well... Jas got me back in though if you remember...' his chocolate eyes were thoughtful. 'I wonder how he did that...'

Scarlett smirked. 'Oh I really don't want to know.'

Dante sighed, ramming his hands into his hoodie pockets. 'Why don't you just pop home? Not walk all the time.' Scarlett snorted, pushing past him.

'You can't just deny what you are!' Her seventeen year old brother yelled after her with a scowl.

Scarlett walked on, hitching her bag further onto her shoulder, yelling back-

'What if I don't want to be a damn angel?'

When she arrived home, that bag was thrown onto the sofa, then she collapsed down next to it, closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she turned to see her father, Sammael, sat there.

He grinned, silvery eyes sparkling a little in the failing light fro outside. 'Hey.' Scarlett chuckled.

'Hey.'

'How was your day?' Sammael asked, putting his feet up on her lap. Scarlett raised an eyebrow, then pushed them off. ''Cheeky.' she laughed. Sammael chuckled now, his maroon hair, which was very nearly the same as his daughters tousled.

Scarlett looked up at the photo's on the fireplace, eyes on the central one- a picture of her and Dante when they were very small, Sammael one side, and a young woman with Dante's colored hair and eyes, but there was a smile upon her young face as she held her children.

She was called Lyra, Scarlett knew- their mother.

Scarlett felt sad when she looked at her photo; she had been told the whole story last year. And she'd found her wings when she was seven.

By stealing Gabiel's candy with her mind, and then making it blow up in Dante's face.

But the thing that really made Scarlett sad, was the fact she never knew her.

She sighed, and then her dad asked. 'Wheres Dan anyway? I thought he'd be back by now...' Again, she sighed. 'No doubt he's gone to hang with his freaking granddad and uncle.'

Sammael sighed, shaking his head. 'I think he, Jasper and Gabriel are now the Troublesome Three.'

Scarlett laughed. 'About right! Why the hell did they take Dan to that strip club when he turned sixteen?'

Her father sighed again. 'I have no idea... but man did I give them hell for it; having fake chicks walking around the house nearly gave Phoenix a heart attack when she came and dropped your presents of before work!'

Scarlett laughed now. 'Phoe is so sweet! Hell, shes more like a teenager than twenty three!' Sammael sighed. 'Trust me Scar- she's hardly changed at all from when she was seven.'

Again, Scarlett laughed, putting her head on her daddy's shoulder, staring at the picture of her mother...

It had been seventeen years since she'd died...

**Here we go! The story of Lyra's children- Scarlett and Dante! Story three of the Help! collection:D got tons of new twists and torylines in store... get ready for a whole new story! X Nic**


	51. Same Difference

Scarlett turned over in her sleep, eyes clenched shut. But suddenly, she felt a soft breeze hit her face and she suddenly woke up. First, she was pretty disorientated, then she sneaked a glance at the clock- 3.30am. She fell onto her back with a groan; great, just great (!)

Deciding she was thirsty, she pulled herself up with a groan and opened the bedroom door and peered out- no one was about. She walked down the stairs and opened the fridge, getting a glass of milk. When she closed it, Scarlett glanced out the window, then froze as well as frowned.

There was a shadow of someone standing upon the hill, and from the wind, she could tell it was a woman with long hair. She wasn't moving, staring at the house with unseen eyes. Scarlett frowned, wondering if she should go wake her dad- he'd always said. "Anything weird, wake me ok?"

This was defonitely weird.

She ran up the stairs and pushed open her dads bedroom door and tiptoed in. 'Dad-?' Scarlett said, prodding the shape under the covers. He stirred, but didn't awaken. Scarlett sighed, then spied the glass of water next to his bed. She grinned, adverse to using her powers as she was, this was too good an opportunity- she made the glass fly over his head, the upend.

'Dante!' Sammael yelled, sitting up. He frowned when he saw it had been Scarlett. 'Scar? What-?'

She sighed. 'Theres something freaky going on- someones on the hill, and its none of the family, I assure you.' She smirked. 'Unless Gabe's grew his hair and straightens it.' Sammael chuckled, but his eyes turned to the window. 'Back in a mo-' He just said, then vanished.

Scarlett sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed, waiting for her dad to return.

On the hill, Sammael found no one. He knew Scarlett wouldn't lie, Dante, yeah- he was too much like his granddad and uncle.

He turned away- maybe Scarlett had been seeing things.

But the last thing he expected, was a blast of pure white light to knock him forwards onto his knees. Sammael turned, squinting through the sudden light.

And gasped at what he saw when it faded.

'Lyra!'

He knew it was her immediately- her fallen figure was laid out on the ground, her chocolate brown hair splayed out.

'Lyra?' He said, eyes wide as he picked her up. She didn't stir, but he could feel her heart beating against his chest- she was alive.

But how-?

He glanced once more at his wife, whom he thought to have lost forever, then vanished.

Scarlett jumped in surprise as her dad appeared- with a young woman in his arms.

'Dad-?' She frowned, mentally switching the lights on. Her eyes widened when she saw the woman, she recognized her...

But from where?

'Dad, what the hell is going on?' She demanded as he put her carefully down on the bed. Sammael sighed, then turned to his daughter.

'Can you go get everyone? Dante's over at the main house too.'

Scarlett blinked in surprise- what was going on-?

'And what do I say?' She asked. Sammael smiled in a way Scarlett had never seen him do.

'Ly-Ly's back.'

'What-? Your joking me-?'

Gabriel's eyes were wide as Scarlett delivered the message. He vanished immediately, taking Sarah with him. Carmen's eyes were wide. 'Did-?' But she just vanished too. Scarlett sighed- both Jasper and Phoenix were away. Jasper had "angel trouble" as she called it, and Phoenix was out in London, doing some work for a university or something. Seminars on the existence of angels. Ironic enough.

Scarlett turned to her brother, who was frowning. 'Where have I hear that name before?' He wondered aloud, and Scarlett nodded. 'Same here, it feels like we should know her from somewhere...'

It was a mystery to both of them.

The family stared down at Lyra, utterly speechless.

'How-?' Sarah asked, stroking her daughters hair- she hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was a fraction longer, and face more tired, but she was still the same Lyra.

When the twins appeared, everyone looked up... wondering.

'Who is she?' Scarlett frowned, Dante, arms folded, nodded in agreement.

The others looked at each other, then looked at Sammael, who sighed and stood up, keeping a hand on the womans.

'She... Lyra... she's your mother.'

**So-! Lyra is back! Woohoo! What will the kids make of this? And just how is Lyra back... Next up soon! X Nic**


	52. If Only

The siblings just frowned down at the woman laid out on the sofa, her hand in Sammael's. The concerned expression mixed with loss and love was clear to them- this really was Lyra.

Dante frowned- his hair color was the same as hers... he could even see his sisters features in her face.

Lyra-? Really-?

Gabriel had his hands on her temples, eyes closed, obviously going through her head.

But when he opened his eyes, so did she.

She sat up with a gasp, chocolate eyes wide, but they widened in terror as she saw the mass around her. She screamed and leapt up, but Sammael caught her, stopping her from running.

'Please leave me alone!' She begged, trying furiously to get out of Sammael's grip. 'Please!' She continued to say, tears in her eyes. There were tears in Sammaels eyes too.

'Please say you know who I am.' He asked, holding her by the shoulders and looking at her pleadingly in the eyes. Lyra shook her head, shaking. 'Please, whoever you are, let me go! I've done you no harm!'

Sammael held up his hand with the little gold circlet on. Lyra stopped fighting him, frowning- where had she seen that before-?

'Look-' he said, nodding at her hand. She looked down, and her eyes widened. 'I don't understand...' she whispered, staring at her own ring.

Sammael groaned and hugged her. 'Lyra... you're my wife!' Lyra's eyes widened again. 'How-? How do you know my name-?' Sammael sighed, then spun her around.

'These are your parents-' he nodded at Sarah and Gabriel. Sarah was crying, and Gabriel had an arm arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Lyra blinked- they were... familiar...

'This is your sister- Carmen.' She was turned to Carmen, who was on the verge of tears- both happy and sad. 'Hey Ly-' she choked out. Lyra just frowned, then was turned to the last pair.

'And these are your children- our children... Scarlett and Dante.'

Lyra frowned- they were... familiar too... but like a dream she'd had many years ago...

'I don't understand...' she just said, blinking in a confused way.

'Lyra!'

They all turned to see Jasper, who had now flung himself at her, hugging her tightly. This sparked something for her, and she felt herself smiling.

'Jasper?'

Everyone's eyes widened as she remembered him. She hugged him back, then turned to the others. 'Who are they Jas?' she whispered. Jasper frowned, his sandy blonde hair blowing slightly. 'What? This is your family Ly! Don't tell me you've forgotten!'

Lyra nodded, holding onto him tightly. Then she frowned. 'Theres someone missing-?' Jasper nodded. 'Phoenix?'

Lyra frowned. 'The little girl?' J asper was grinning now. 'Thats right Ly-Ly.'

But Gabriel was adding in his head.

A month equaled a year in Heaven and Hell... times twelve, then by seventeen-?

'Holy crap-' He just gasped when he realized just how long Lyra had been up there.

'2040 years-? Thats... impossible!' He said, eyes wide. The others understood now- Jasper especially; he knew very well the laws of time in the three places.

'Oh God Ly...' he said, hugging her to him.

Just then, a young woman of about 20 in looks walked in, her slightly wavy, almost waist length dark brown hair with a hint of red all over the place, her bronze eyes wide. She grinned, running forwards and shoving Jasper out the way with a yell of. 'Lyra! My Ly-Ly!'

Lyra was taken aback by the young womans enthusiasm. 'Umm... do I know you?' She asked with a frown.

The young woman frowned too. 'I'm Phoenix you idiot! Angel girl?'

Lyra's eye widened as she remembered the bubbling little five year old girl.

'Nixxy!' She laughed, hugging her sister, then raising an eyebrow. 'You've grown!'

Phoenix laughed. 'It has been seventeen years.'

Lyra frowned. 'How long-?'

Sammael sighed, then shot over to the shelf and picked up the photos- their wedding, baby Dante and Scarlett... the photo of the whole family.

She frowned again as she stared at them, then up at Dante and Scarlett, who were standing in silence, staring at their... mother-?

Lyra smiled.

'Scarlett and Dante...'

Well, here I am- sat next to the window in the conservatory, music, glass of Lambrini, watching the knee deep snow. Thank goodness for getting sent home from college! Anyhoo-

**Yay! Ly-Ly's starting to remember:D Hasn't Phoenix grown lmao! Hows the twins gonna react-? Hmm... next up soon! X Nic**


	53. Remebering

The twins were just speechless as Lyra... their mother, hugged them.

Dante frowned, then pulled away going. 'Lyra died. You can't be her...' his eyes narrowed now. Lyras eyes grew wide as she realized just how... well, her children had never really known her, so her being back in their lives was going to be tough enough.

Scarlett frowned at her brother, who was clearly in denial.

'Dante... stop being such a damn dick!' She scowled. Dante raised an eyebrow, folding his arms at his annoying "little" sister.

Gabriel sighed in exasperation now, then yelled.

'Right you two! Stop being such damn brats!' He glared at his grandson. 'Dante Gabriel Agate... what the hells gotten into you?'

That name...

Lyra realized, then frowned. 'Dad? Gabriel?'

He blinked in surprise. 'Yeah Ly, its me.' Lyra grinned, then let her children go for a moment so she could throw herself at her father. He chuckled, hugging her tightly, then she moved onto Sarah, who was in floods of tears.

'Is it me, or do you look older?' Lyra laughed at her mother. Sarah sighed, shaking her head. 'Some of us don't stop aging at 20 you know?' Lyras face fell slightly- she'd missed... so much...

But she still wasn't sure on that Sammael- her... husband and father of the kids-? Weird...

They all went back to Sarahs house, where it was full of joyous voices- like a Christmas morning.

But after a while, Lyra had a headache- she needed to escape. She told them she was going for a walk, then made her escape.

* * *

She walked up to that hill she remembered since she was so small... and the many, many events that had happened upon it. She then froze as she saw another figure sat upon the grass, staring up at the new dawn, sky shot with pink and gold.

That guy Sammael.

Lyra walked over to him, then sat down beside him. He didn't look up as she did so. But he did sigh out.

'Do you really not remember me?'

Lyra met his deep, sad maroon eyes now, then said, regretfully.

'I don't...'

Sammael sighed, wiping tears away as he stood up. 'Ok... ok... thats- fine.' Lyra frowed- that man, that fallen angel; a Grigori, that had proposed to here on this spot.

Maybe...

'Sammael?' She frowned as the memories raced through her head... making her realize...

'Sammael!' She yelled, grinning as he walked off, then ran forwards and jumped on his back. 'Course I remember you you stupid idiot!' She laughed, kissing his neck.

He turned, eyes wide. 'Do you really? If you're-' but she silenced him by turning him around and putting a finger on his lips. 'You stupid dick...' she giggled, then hugged him.

Sammael sighed in relief- it really was Lyra... she'd really remembered.

'I missed you so much...' he whispered, eyes wide. Lyra sighed, putting her forehead against his. 'What happened? It's all a blur...'

Again, Sammael sighed.

'Damon killed you... then, when you died, you went to Heaven.'

Her eyes were wide. 'But-? How am I back then-?' Sammael shook his head, hugging her tighter.

'I have no idea darling... but I hope its by someone nice for a change.'

* * *

Gabriel noticed Lyra had gone, but also Sammael. He spied a look out the back window at the hill- there he saw two figures embracing, and knew Lyra had remembered.

But the reunion hadn't eased his train of thought- how did Lyra return when she'd been in Heaven for over 2000 years-? It made no sense...

Something was going on... just what was she up to during those years in Heaven? Sure- Michael promised to look after her, but... something had to have happened.

_'Hey Jas-'_

Jasper turned to see his fathers frown.

'Whats up with you?' He asked with a frown. Gabriel sighed. 'Can you do me a great whopping favor?' Jaspers frown deepened, then he smirked.

'If its-'

_'I'm not joking around.'_

An eyebrow raised now, but the Sentinel nodded, folding his arms. 'What is your wish O'mighty One (?)'

Gabriel scowled, but said. 'I need ya to go to Heaven, ferret around and find out what Lyra was up to during her time there.'

Jasper understood, and nodded, but then frowned and asked.

'Why don't you just summon Michael?'

Gabriel sighed. 'Nahh, he wouldn't tell me- secrets schemcrets.' Jasper raised an eyebrow. 'He's your brother! He should listen.' Gabriel scoffed. 'Hey- who was the one trying to stop Luci and Micky from fighting in the first place? And who never got through to them?'

Jasper sighed. 'Fine, ya made your point... but why don't you just go up?'

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 'Oh, return to Heaven of my own free will, even for a second? No chance. I'll never do it... mark my words Jazpar.'

Jasper groaned now, shaking his head. 'Coward.' he just said, then vanished.

Gabriel stood there, staring at the spot where his son had vanished.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't...

But he knew from past e with his family...

Nothing was never this easy.

* * *

**Yes, many of you have probably noticed by now that I've decided to add the final story to Like Father Like Son- keeps it together and neater.**

**Anyhoo- Lyra has remembered everyone! Phew! Poor kids having their mom thrust back into their lives like _pow. _Dantes a little asshat atm. Hmm... whats on Gabes mind-? Next up soon! Plus! The original Help! Story- A reason to fall, is up. It won't dissapoint! I assure you all=] Thanks! X Nic**


	54. Angels Cry When Stars Collide

Jasper sighed now, running a hand through his longish hair with a thought on his mind... how was Lyra back-? It made no sense... he hadn't even known where she was.

Hell... he'd looked everywhere, breaking his heart even more when nothing turned up.

Suddenly, a breeze wafted through the area, and he sighed again, turning and saying in defeat.

'Mason.'

The young man chuckled now, walking forwards and hugging the Sentinel and said. 'Jazzy, it's been a while.' Jasper sighed and nodded, folding his arms now. 'Did you hear? About Lyra?'

The guy nodded now, moving his dark sandy hair from his bronze eyes. 'Yeah I heard.' Jasper shook his head. 'What-? How did she escape?' The guy, Mason, was silent now, then he said slowly. 'I don't know... that's the truth.'

Jasper groaned and said. 'Well dad's gonna be pissed.' Mason snorted. 'Well, grandaddy Gabe can shove his candy bar where the sun doesn't shine.' Jasper chuckled and rolled his eyes. 'You haven't even met him!'

Mason snorted. 'Oh I will one of these days Daddy.' Jasper gave up and said quietly. 'How's... Bianca?'

'Mom? Oh she's alright. Bit pissed you haven't been to visit in a while, but yeah. She's good.'

Jasper was silent for a second, then sighed once more.

_'Tell her I love her and I'll see her soon.'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Lyra had her head on her husbands chest, eyes closed. 'I missed you Sammy...' She said now, and he chuckled, stroking her shoulder. 'Do you really remember nothing?' He now asked with a frown, maroon eyes curious.

Lyra shook her head, wishing she did...

She now wondered with a frown. 'Speaking of Sammy... where are Sam and Dean?'

There was a dark silence, and Lyra groaned in understanding. 'They're dead? How?' Sammael sighed. 'Something got them anyway. Dunno what happened, but they must have done some good, because Jasper saw them in Heaven.'

Lyra smiled now, then said. 'Oh, I'm glad they didn't end up in Hell... again.' now she sighed sadly. 'I'll miss them...' Sammael laughed. 'You can go up to Heaven remember? You could visit them. Phoenix does... and I remember her telling me Dean wanted to kick her out one time. She's so damn wild...'

'Wow.' Lyra said in shock. Her Nixxy was a wild cat now-? Jeez... she was only twenty two...

Lyra sighed now, then said. 'I think I've got a cold coming already. Back in a moment.' Sammael smiled, then said. 'Ah, wait-' Lyra turned and felt him kiss her for a moment, then he said. 'Now you can go.'

She chuckled and exited their bedroom, walking along the landing, trying to remember which one was the bathroom. This one-? It definitely wasn't as she screamed and closed the door in a flash.

The last thing she had expected was to see a half naked guy asleep on the bed inside.

Sammael appeared now, eyes wide. 'What the hell-?' then he snorted and knocked on the door. 'Blake, get out here now you dick.'

The door opened now, and Lyra came face to face with the guy again. He was tall, very good looking with dark sapphire eyes and ragged honey blonde hair. Sammael sighed. 'This is Blake Fawcett...'

_'My fiance.'_

Lyra jolted in shock as Carmen poked her head around the door, making Lyra go. 'Fian-? What! You... got engaged-?'

Carmen chuckled now, shaking her head. 'It has been seventeen odd years Ly-Ly. Plus I bagged one hot Nephil.'

Lyra looked at Blake now, then asked. 'Are you a-?' Blake nodded. 'Aha. Yep. Just a few hundred years old.' She blinked now, then smirked. 'So? Sammy here is alooot older than that. And a Grigori.'

Blake chuckled. 'Oh I know. He's an old friend of mine ta.' Lyra sighed now, putting her arm around Sammaels waist, giving up.

Who else was she going to meet now!

* * *

When Lyra went downstairs, she found her daughter, Scarlett, making some breakfast, Dante sat at the table with his Grandad. Gabriel looked up now and grinned. 'Hey kid.' Lyra chuckled. 'Hey Gay.' Gabriel rolled his eyes, then asked as she sat down. 'Do you really remember nothing about Heaven?'

She shook her head, then hands covered her eyes and a giggle alerted her to Phoenix. 'Guess who Ly-Ly?' Lyra chuckled, then Phoenix laughed, snapping her fingers and made Dantes toast vanish, causing him to go. 'Oi!' then snapped his fingers and stole it back.

Lyra chuckled at the scene, then frowned- where was Sarah-? Her mother...

* * *

She went upstairs now, walking into her mothers room and went over to her sleeping form, then said. 'Hey mom, get your lazy ass up before Gabriel jumps in bed...' but she frowned now, eyes widening in fear as she realized Sarah wasn't breathing.

'Mom-?' Lyra gasped in horror, shaking her shoulder.

_'Mom!'_

_

* * *

_

**Well... its been a good whileXD BUT-! LF,LS is back! And with a bang too:( Jaspers son Mason, Carmens guy Blake... and bad news for Sarah:'( reviews much loved! x**


	55. Heaven In Her Arms

Lyra was tight in Sammaels arms now as they stood over Sarahs grave on the hill, no more tears left to shed. She sighed now, feeling the arms tighten once more, then another figure appeared- Scarlett, who put her arms around her mother and sobbed into her chest. Lyra sighed, stroking the back of her fiery head.

She now looked up at the top of the hill, where there was a figure sat staring out to sea. Gabriel. Lyra sighed and let her husband and child go and went up to Gabriel, sitting down next to him and said quietly. "How are you?"

Gabriel didn't speak for a start, then he said quietly. "I could have told her I loved her a few more times... I could've done something... I could have stopped this from happening..."

Lyra sighed and put an arm around his shoulder, saying quietly. "You're not God. There's-" but she never finished, as his head snapped up and he just said. "Dad. That's it." he vanished now, confusing Lyra in the extreme-

What the hell was he up to-?

-LFLS-

Jasper jumped a little as his father suddenly spoke behind him and said. "Where's Bianca?"

He frowned, then turned to him, saying. "On the Gate. Where do you think?" Gabriel bit his lip a little now, then said. "Can you summon her? We need to talk."

Jasper just raised an eyebrow, then said curiously. "Why?" Gabriel growled now and hissed. "If you think I'm letting the only girl I ever really loved go, you better think again."

Now he understood, and Jasper gaped. "You're going home-?"

Gabriels jaw clenched now, then he nodded curtly and said. "I told you; I'd do anything for Sarah. I love her."

Jasper couldn't believe his ears now- Gabriel was being serious... he really was going to go up to Heaven, find Sarah and get her back.

He sighed now and nodded. "Sure, ok. I'll just go get her-" he closed his eyes and called out to her, hoping she wasn't that pissed at him.

_"You called?"_

The pair turned now, then Gabriel frowned at the unfamiliar young man next to Bianca, then tilted his head a little and frowned. "Why do you seem so-?" then his eyes widened and he looked at Jasper and said flatly. "He's your son. Isn't he?"

Mason chuckled now, then said. "Hello Grandaddy."

Gabriel sighed now, then said. "And who are you?" Mason just answered. "Mason." Gabriel nodded, then smirked, looking at Bianca and Jasper, putting two and two together. "Oh ho-! Don't say it- you're his mom-?" he asked Bianca, who nodded and said. "Yep."

Gabriel just laughed now, the comical moment taking over everything- the pair had swore they were just friends, and here was the evidence of something more. Mason.

Mason raised an eyebrow now, then just said. "So, archangel Gabriel-? I was expecting you to be... something more. Not a short arse."

Gabriel gaped now, then said. "You cheeky little-!" but shook his head and just said to Bianca. "You gotta let me in."

Bianca nodded and just said. "I know. Sarah."

Jasper frowned now, then said. "You knew-?" Bianca nodded, running a hand through her auburn hair and said. "She passed not too long ago. But I was no where near to..." she sighed and just said. "I don't know where she is. But you can look. Just... don't get your hopes up too much."

Gabriel refused to let that effect him, then vanished.

Mason sighed, then Jasper turned to Bianca now and just asked. "She asked for him not to get her back... didn't she-?"

Bianca was quiet, then let Jasper pull her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

_"Yes, she did..."_

-LFLS-

_"He's gone where!"_

Lyra and the others were beyond shocked when Jasper told them all the news that Gabriel had returned to Heaven to find Sarah. Lyra was just speechless- he had swore he would never, ever, ever do it...

Did he really love her mother that much-? Jeez...

Lyra sighed now, and Carmen said defiantly. "Well we're going too!"

Jasper was silent, then nodded. "Yes."

There was a clink from the kitchen, which made everyone but Jaspers head snapped up. "Who the hell are you?" Carmen snarled as the dark sandy haired young man came into the room, a glass of Baileys in his hand.

Jasper sighed in defeat, then just said. "My... son, Mason."

_"What the hell-?"_

_"You have a kid! Why didn't you tell us!"_

_"Who's his mom?"_

Jasper rolled his eyes, then said with a grunt. "One, yes Nixxy. What the Hell. Two, Carmen, because I knew how you all would react. And Ly... it's, Bianca."

Lyra snorted now and just said. "Why was everyone getting laid while I was dead-? Kids popping up everywhere! First Carmen's engage, now you have a son! Hey Car- not pregnant are you?"

_"Ly! No I'm not!"_

Sammael chuckled now, shaking his head, pulling Lyra into his arms and told her. "What are we going to do with you huh?"

"How about save it for the bedroom?"

"Shut up Jas."

But Lyra shook her head now and said to her brother. "We gotta go up to Heaven."

Jasper was silent, then nodded. "I know..."

Lyra glanced at Sammael now, taking his hand before they both vanished.

-LFLS-

Gabriel couldn't believe he was here, of all places...

And where was Sarah-? He could feel her, not too far away. He pushed a door open now and heard a growl. "What the hell man!"

He blinked in surprise, then went. "Dean?"

Dean growled now, and Gabriel noted he was back to how he looked in about 2010 times. Dean rolled his eyes now, then froze. "Hey- why are you here? This is... Heaven right-?"

Gabriel nodded, then asked. "So... ever told the others how you died?"

Dean shifted now, face going a tad red, which made Gabriel smirk. "Oh? So you didn't set a booby trap... then forgot and got yourself killed when you triggered it? Bet it wasn't a pretty sight shooting yourself."

"Shut the hell up now."

"Hey- Sam went down fighting. And you? Fell on your own sword comes to mind."

"No. Sam got ganked by a..."

"You can't even lie properly!"

"Shut up. Now."

Another door opened now, and Dean grinned, setting the beer down and got up. "Carmen!" Gabriel rolled his eyes as his daughter hugged him tightly, laughing. "Hello very dead hottie!" she laughed, then Sam came in, followed by a pretty blonde haired woman Carmen and the newly arrived others didn't recognize.

Sam chuckled now, then said. "This is Mary. Our mother."

Lyra was took aback now, then smiled, remembering the story. But then Sam noticed her and gaped. "Lyra-?" then he grinned and pulled her into his arms and said with a chuckle. "Do you know how many times we went looking for you-? Too many times."

Dean noticed now, then chuckled. "Wow. All we need is-"

_"Sammy! Deany!"_

Dean grimaced now as Carmen was shoved aside, Phoenix throwing herself at him, hugging him so tightly that if he was alive, would have choked.

"Phoe-! Cant-!"

"Oops!"

""Oops?" I would have died if I was alive!"

"Heehee..."

"At least I'm not the one with a monster crush on Sammy."

"You lie Dean Winchester!"

"Oh? Then why are you going red?"

"Duh! You're embarassing me you dick!"

"Touchy touchy (!)"

Phoenix pouted now, making Lyra just laugh- it was just so totally... unexpected.

Gabriel now asked Sam. "Has Sarah been?"

Sam frowned and just said. "Sarah-?" then his eyes widen. "Has she-?" Gabriel nodded in silent. Sam groaned now, but then said. "I know someone who can help though. Hang on-"

-LFLS-

When he returned, everyone except Gabriel and Lyra recognized Ash, carrying his laptop, then stopped before Gabriel and just said. "Wow. An archangel. I thought you guys were taller, and pretty scary?"

Gabriel glared now, then Ash held up his hand in an apologetic gesture. "Ok-" he set his laptop and opened it, tapping in a few things, making Gabriel scowl. "Why do you have the Enochian crap on? Try the opposite frequency, that's the good stuff."

Ash raised an eyebrow, then flipped it over, then just sat back, folding his arms and just told the archangel. "Great, just what I needed. Angel porn channel (!)"

"Hey- you're honored. Now find my girl before I turn you into a piece of toast Mrs. Winchester here can butter for me. Chocolate spread too."

Mary just sighed now, sitting down on the sofa beside Lyra, then smiled at her. "Hello Lyra. Been giving everyone the runaround huh? Sam nearly cried when they all couldn't find you."

_"Mom!"_

Dean snorted now, then just said. "Oh it was worth waiting about sixty years to see mom again." Mary smiled, then sighed. "It's just a shame John..."

Sam sighed too now, and I understood- he was in Hell...

She looked up now, only to see that Gabriel was gone.

-LFLS-

Gabriel knew that he'd been stupid- there was one place Sarah would be, and as he opened the door, and ended outside the house, he thought he was back on Earth, but then he saw a figure sat on the ground, staring at the clear blue sky.

He walked up now, then sat down beside her and sighed.

Sarah turned to him now, and Gabriel saw that she was back to her beautiful twenty five year old self, when they'd first met. She smiled and just said. "I thought you said you'd never come back to Heaven?"

Gabriel chuckled too, then just said. "I was kinda hoping you'd forgotten that."

Sarah laughed, her long light brown hair blowing little in the breeze, then she sighed and said. "Why are you here?"

He frowned now, then said. "Why do you think?"

Sarah met his eyes now with her striking sky blue ones and said quietly. "Gabe... maybe it is time for me to leave. Everything has its time, and everything dies."

Gabriel had tears sparkling in his eyes now as he asked. "I'm not leaving you here. I won't do it." Sarah sighed now and took his face in her hands, going quietly. "You're not supposed to get attached to humans. We die. Amii... she agrees."

"Amii?"

"Mmhmm. Yeah."

Gabriel just turned now, then saw the other girl. Golden blonde haired Amii. He just sat there in silence as she sat beside him, then said. "Gabe... Sarah's right. You can't win every war that you face."

He was silent for a moment, then said quietly. "I never meant for you to die..."

Amii groaned now, then sighed. "It was my own fault. I should have told you... but I didn't. And here we are."

Gabriel was silent, then just said defiantly. "I'm not leaving you both here. No way in-" he chuckled. He was going to say "no way in Heaven or Hell."

Amii sighed and just said. "Gabe, I'm staying. I have nothing for me on Earth. Besides-" she laughed. "There's some hot guys up here." Gabriel scoffed now, then raised an eyebrow at Sarah, then just said. "You have a family. You can't... stay here. What will I do-? I died, and you waited."

Sarah sighed now, then said. "I know... your Father told me that."

That grabbed Gabriels attention now, who said sharply. "What."

Sarah chuckled. "Your daddy spoke to me. He told me I had to go back down... because you needed me."

Gabriel was silent, then just said quietly. "He doesn't hate me for running away?" Sarah shook her head and just said. "Hell he loves you... he still loves Lucifer, despite all he's done. You know it..." she stood up now and smiled. "Of course I'm coming back. And-" she smiled and said. "He did the same to Lyra. He forgave you and let her go."

He was just silent in shock now, not daring to believe his Father had done all that for him. Amii stood up now and sighed. "I have to go." Gabriel stood up too and faced her, where she sighed and just said. "Look after Carmen ok?" He didn't nod or speak, he had no need to, so when she vanished.

He turned back to Sarah now, who was on her feet. She chuckled and held out her hand. "Shall we go home, O' Mighty One?" Gabriel chuckled and said. "Only if you'll make me a chocolate cake again."

"Nah, you just guts it in one."

"So?"

"You're gonna get fat."

"No I won't. I get enough exercise. Besides, I'm an angel."

"Uh-uh. A fairy."

"Oh? Do you see me dancing around a stone circle?"

"You did around that bonfire before. Naked if I remember correctly."

"Ah. Ooops... you remember that?"

"I may have the body of a twenty five year old, but I still remember everything. All forty- fifty odd years of it."

"But it'll be eternity now. You won't die if you come back now..."

"Oh good. Gives me time to whip you into shape."

"Mmnm. That sounds kinky."

"Gabriel."

"Ok mom (!)"

"Yeah, Grandad (!)"

Gabriel chuckled now, then told her. "Ok, bitching over... we gotta go save the Chuckle Brothers from Phoenix. You know how much-"

"She fancies Sam. Yeah. Takes after Lyra too much."

"Agreed. Now let's evacuate."

"Oh and Gabe?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"No more kids."

_"Hell you got a promise from me there."  
_

**A/N:Extra long special chapter ^_^ man I found this kinda sad to witeXD and as if I could let Sarah dieD: *gasp in horror!* There's a few chapters left now(; then that's itD: anyhoo, reviews much loved(: x**


	56. And They All Lived Happily Ever After?

Ok, so I knew it had to end somehow. Our little story... Sooner or later anyway.

My family was crazy, but that was the way we rolled-

Gabriel, my rather insane father whom I just loved, archangel side just not... present. He was dad.

Sarah, my newly twenty something mother bought back forever by my Grandad God. As crazy as that sounds. Totally in love with her archangel, and I couldn't fault her. Forever was never going to be over.

Carmen, my big sister. She was just... epic. There's not enough words to describe her. Well, there was- married and now had a three year old girl called Sapphy. Phoenix was adament that because she couldn't use that name on Scarlett, that this new one with light brown hair and dark green eyes be called that. It was a cute enough name anyway, and it stuck.

Phoenix. Oh hell... where can I start-? Whether it was her annoucing that she was skipping earth to spend her time... with Sam in Heaven, that just made me crack up- my little sister had hooked up with my old flame! But hell, Sam deserved someone that wouldn't die, and was as sweet as him. Great, we were probably going to have a freaking Phoenix Winchester of sorts in the future.

Jasper, my lovable big and dopeish brother. He had changed since it had all bacame peaceful again. He had let Mason take over, living with Bianca on earth, now a cop. Yeah... how long that job was going to last eluded me.

Then came my children- Dante and Scarlett, who I'm happy and proud of. What with them off at college. Hell I was so happy with them. It had took a little while for Dante to accept me as his mother, but in the end it worked out. I loved my kids so very much.

Now for my Sammeh. Sammael. We'd not divorced yet anyway, but the rare arguments that we did have almost tore up the house. But hell it didn't compare to the one Carmen and Blake had once he found out Carmen was still seeing Dean in heaven... and it wasn't for cups of tea either.

As for me, life was continuing as per usual. Well, me and my husband, who was currently asleep, his head on my lap as I typed on the laptop to my mother, who was travelling the world with Gabriel, trying to keep him in check no doubt- he was probably trying out his old Trickster self on asses they met.

I chuckled a little as mom told me about their travels- Gabriel had taken her to Italy, Venice. He was trying and failing at his French accent, which made me laugh- he'd managed Hungarian all those years ago.

Sammael snorted a little in his sleep, burying his head in my leg, making me laugh and tell mom, who passed on a messege from dad that I should poke him awake with a sharp stick. Lovely (!)

Now I closed my laptop as I told them I was off to bed, then Sammael woke up with a groan. "Huh-?" then he got to his feet and yawned, rumpling his dark maroon hair further. I got up now, feeling a kiss on my cheek.

He made me laugh when he picked me up into his arms, then dropped me by accident when he found his arms weren't awake. It was a good job I was, as I simply vanished us upstiars to bed.

Sammeh pulled me into his arms now, then asked. "Phoenix wants us to go over tomorrow."

"Heaven? So I can see my hot ex with my little sister?"

"Hot ex?" You're breaking my heart now."

"Oh well."

Sammael rolled his eyes now, then just said, pretending to be mad. "Goodnight Lyra."

-LFLS-

_"Ly-Ly! Sammeh"_

I coughed a little now as Phoenix pulled me into a famously tight hug, then the same on Sammael, who grimanced and just waited for her to finish.

I looked at Sam now who looked a little awkward. I didn't know why- he was so used to us visiting.

Now we were in the Roadhouse, where Ellen gave me a nice little Baileys, then raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear about Sam and Phoenix?"

I groaned and nodded. "Aha. Yes I did... what if they get married Ellen-! Oh crap!"

She laughed now and shook her head. "Hey- it could be Dean. Be thankful!"

_"I heard that!"_

Now I smirked as Dean came in, looking pissed at Ellen, who just innocently passed him a bee and said. "Your hearing isn't that good up here."

"Oh it's just peachy up here thanks."

I sighed now, and he asked me. "Where's Sapphy? She left her stuffed dragon." Now I laughed and and went to take the little beanie from him and nodded. "Thanks. She'll sleep fine now." Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Is Blake still mad at me?"

Oh, maybe I should have mentioned that Sapphy was Deans daughter, not Blakes. Yeah, you can imagine his face when he found out his girl had shacked up with a dead guy.

Hell that argument had gone on forever. Quite the scandle if I was being posh.

This was only six years later, what about the rest of eternity?

I just replied with a raised eyebrow. "Hello? Would you be happy if you found out your fiancee had shacked up with a dead guy and had their kid?"

"I get your point..."

"Good! Now grown up!"

Dean was silent now, listening to the bollocking he always got from either me, Ellen, his brother, Phoenix... well, everyone really.

I had to admit, I felt sorry for the guy. His mother had given him the biggest telling off, which was just hilarious. I gave him the toy back now, not wanting my fingers bitten off when a very angry little three year old appeared wanting it back.

Speak of the little devil...

_"Daddy!"_

Dean grinned now as Sapphy appeared, running over to him and grabbed her toy from him, going. "Mine! Not yours!"

Carmen stood next to me now, chuckling. "No wonder she wouldn't sleep." then she said to Dean. "Hello Daddy (!)" Dean grimaced now as he picked Sapphy up, putting her onto his shoulders.

Ellen gave her a carton of orange juice... which she just tipped into his hair, giggling like mad while her father pouted in immense annoyance. But hell I knew he loved it under his pride or whatever it was stopping him.

There was a yawn now, and I saw Jasper sat at the bar, looking tired. I raised an eyebrow and asked. "What's up with you?" he just shrugged and downed his shot. "Late night." he winked and I groaned, going over to Sapphy and put my hands over her ears.

She didn't need to know how mad her family was at such a tender age.

Sammael appeared now from wherever he had vanished to and told me with a grin. "There's a letter for you."

I grinned now and took it from him, ripping it open-

It was amazing how I'd gotten a book deal for just documenting our lives from the beginning.

_"Help! My Daddy is an Archangel?_" good name." Dean told me with a laugh, orange juice dripping from his hair.

_"Oooh!"_

The sound of Phoenix grabbing the letter and reading out that my book had been accepted, and all I needed to do was give the word, and it was on the shelves.

Sam took it from her now, holding it high above his head at arms length, but he underestimated just how tall Nixxy was, and she nabbed it back, smiking. "Sorry sweetie. Grow another foot and maybe that'll work." then she grinned and turned to us, saying in a sing song voice. "Guess what Ly-Ly?"

"What now?"

"I got the other Sammy." then she held up her hand, showing us the engagement ring and said. "If I'm staying here permanantly, I'd better do it properly." she smirked and Sam sighed. "Help- she made me! I don't want to do it h-!" but he was cut of by Phoenix claming a hand over his mouth, going. "Lies!"

I just shook my head now and Sammael said in my ear. "Let's get out of here."

Yeah, I couldn't have agreed more.

We reappeared now on the hill, the place where it all started, and was no doubt going to end. I sat down and put my head on Sammaels shoulder with a sigh, then said. "How long do we have now?"

He raised an eyebrow, then told me. "Well... as long as you don't die again-"

"Charming!"

"Forever."

"Forever is over. I like that song by The Sat-"

"Ly."

"Sorry. Do continue your chick flick moment."

"That sounded like Dean!"

"Hey- it was Carmen that shacked up with him, not me."

"True. I feel for Blake..."

"Hey- he's a strong Neph."

"Mmmhmm, yeah... he is."

Sammael frowned now and tilted my face up with a finger, then said. "Love you Ly-Ly."

I found myself chuckling now, then kissed him, feeling totally sappy.

"Love you too."

Yeah, maybe this was it. What we all aimed for in life-

_"And they all lived happily ever after."_

**And that's it! The end of the Help!Archangel! stories:( but-! The main story is finished, but theres going to be scenes from the future and past added in the little drabble fic that accompanies this- "Angel and demon trouble? Try freaking angel kids!" Sam and Phoenixes wedding will most defo be in it! As will Sarah and Gabes travels around the world. God knows what the twins get up to at college! Thanks for reading this since... hell almost half a year ago! It really means alot to me:') anyhoo, thanks again, final reviewse very much loved! x Nic**


End file.
